I Love Lucy
by A3N
Summary: tavros is a stammering rich kid who's use to going by the rules until he meets the new student Gamzee who turns his world upside down and opens new doors for the young boy.
1. Chapter 1: I Love Lucy

Chapter one

~Tavros' Prospective~

"Young master Nitram its time to prepare for school," Lucy chimed from my bedside.

My eyes fluttered open as I sat up still groggy from a night or good rest.

"I will see to breakfast and transportation arrangements now young master," Lucy said softly as she curtsied and removed herself from my room.

I pulled by the golden comforter and stared aimlessly at my prosthetic legs the white gleam of the unknown material made my eyes hurt the gold and silver accents made me sick a tad.

'When am I going to get use to this,' I thought to myself as I turned and stood for the first time of the morning. As I wandered to the middle of my room I stopped to rub gently at my more or less achy stubs.

The marble floor made a terrible clacking noise as people in the hall rush by one another preparing for the day. The tall tray ceilings with their intricate moldings seemed so far away. The dangling golden chandeliers gave a whole new meaning to the word elegance.

'I've lived this way my entire life,' I analyzed my surroundings before making my way to the wash room.

The creamy marble clacked as my prosthetics touched the ground. 'I despise that noise,'

the large shower seemed so inviting I turned the nozzle and watched as the water slipped down the drain. I removed the white and gold cotton pajamas and slipped into the shower

'My hair is getting a little shaggy,' I thought to myself as I ran my hands through my now wet hair. "Mohawk?" I questioned myself aloud on accident thinking of what I would do to my hair if I were allowed to change it from its otherwise classy look.

"Who has a Mohawk young master? Sounds like a hoodlum, yes it does," Lucy spoke quickly as she usually did when she was preparing for the day. "OH..n-no one has a Mohawk Lucy I-I was just thinking about what's so um appealing about them," I replied trying to ignore the fact that she's in the bathroom yet again.

"Young master Nitram I've set out your towel and uniform breakfast will be ready shortly young sir," Lucy chimed again the clack of the marble told me she curtsied and removed herself yet again. "Thank you Lucy…" I spoke to myself as usual I turned off the water and watched the remaining bubbles run down the drain before stepping out and retrieving my towel.

Next to my towel my school uniform and an assortment of hair dryers brushes flosses and other toiletries sat laid out in their usual manner; Lucy always claims that she only brings a towel and uniform but she does this every morning. I quickly dry off and put on my undergarments plugging in the hair dryer and laying It next to the sink I quickly turn around and lock the bathroom door for my few minutes of freedom.

I smile at the assortment of objects and plugging the rest of the hairdryers quickly turning them all on high and preparing my toothbrush the next few moments would be the funnest ill have all day so I've got to make them last..

brushed my teeth furiously and danced about within the tornado of hairdryers I whipped my hair around in the path of the air flow every now and then to ensure my hair dried. The knock on the bathroom door alarmed me as always breaking me away from the only silly moment I have in my day.

I quickly turned of all the hair dryers and spit out my tooth paste as quickly as possible I put on my uniform and found my hair gel to slick this unfair hairstyle the way I've been told to since day one.

"Young master is everything all right?" Lucy asked knowing all to well about my daily routine. I unlocked the bathroom door and greeted Lucy with the biggest smile I could

"yea…uhm everything fine thank you Lucy," I smiled even more and gave my personal maid an overdue hug.

"Oh of course my dear you are only a child after all," Lucy smiled and didn't call me young master meaning that it was clear for us to talk normally without others hearing. Lucy's grey hair hung loosely around her face the bun in the back looked disheveled her kind eyes had a gleaming green brown tint and her childlike smile gave me comfort. Lucy is by far the closest thing to a grandmother I have at least a real grandmother.

"you had better hurry down to breakfast once I tidy this up I'll be down to check on the car," Lucy gave me that look she does when her gut tells her someone is coming I nodded and smiled one last time at my loving maid and hurried out my room to the dining hall.

As I sat at the table a male server approached and placed my breakfast down in front of me I ate bits and pieces of the all to extravagant breakfast some sort of eggs that resembled normal scrambled eggs after I picked out the other things from it some fruit of the unnecessary crepes and some toast after dismembering it too from the unneeded items surrounding it.

"Young master the car is around front waiting for you," Lucy said in her uncaring tone of voice she used when people where around.

I stood up and took my bag from her nodding in a way I always did I hated not being able to say goodbye to Lucy properly the only person I consider family and I have to hide it.

I let out a sigh as I entered the white and gold limo Lucy rushed out waving to tell the driver not to go. I rolled down the window as she approached me.

"please forgive me young master Nitram I'd forgotten to pack your new gym clothes," she spoke exasperated from running at her old age. I looked at her confused I took my new clothes to school weeks ago.

"thank you," I spoke to her in a puzzled tone as we drove off Lucy went back inside I rolled up the window to find the car filled with a sweet aroma. "O-oh…Lucy," I smile as I unpacked the so called gym bag to find a lunch box wrapped in a cloth inside normal scrambled eggs bacon toast and one of Lucy's amazing cinnamon buns.

While digging thought the bag I find a fork and a note while shoveling as much of the normal breakfast in as I can i open the note to see Lucy's lovely calligraphy.

They cram all that fancy food down your throat

But u've no idea what it is

So today a special breakfast from dear old me

Have a pleasant day at school dearie.

Love Lucy.  
>I smile as I take a large bite out of the cinnamon bun "hm-mm I love Lucy," smiling even more as the sun hit my face thru the window today is going to be a really good day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Masochistic motherfucker

Chapter two

~Gamzee's Prospective~

"Hey Get up," a familiar voice echoed in my ear rolling over and ignoring it as best as I could.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING FUCKASS!" the voice definatly belonged to Karkat who was now crushing your side with it rapid amount of kicks.

"Ok motherfucker I'm motherfucking awake!" I sat up feeling dizzy from the night before looking around the apartment the place was wrecked people laid half naked everywhere in fact.

"Kar who the motherfuck is this?" I pointed down towards my stomach where a passed out girl laid drooling on the blanket. Karkat looked disgusted at the overly drunken woman.

"well she's in your lap maybe she's your new fucking girlfriend you fuckass," Kar responded finally looking away from the girl. I looked down and lifted her head by her hair as to not get drool on myself "Yeeeaaaa No," I quickly slip myself off the couch and drop the girls head.

Quickly plucking a shirt from the pile of clothes next to the kitchen looked clean smelled clean. I stepped into the bathroom and quickly put on my makeup ensuring my face was pale and eyes and mouth were darkened.

"Hey where are you going help me get these stupid fucking people outa here!" Karkat yelled after me but I was already out the door. I walked down the street and saw Equius' sweaty ass jogging ahead of me I sped up and punched him in the back to get his attention.

"OOOOOH...uh….uhm Hi…Gamzee," Equius is one weird masochistic motherfucker but he's alright. His black silky hair ended around his shoulders his black shades looked relativaly expensive but had small cracks most likely due to his active lifestyle.

"Damn motherfucker you yell so loud I think the dead could hear you," I yanked out one of his earplugs and gestured to the coffee shop on the corner.

"Oh sorry, what are you doing here anyway I thought you had school today?" Equius' words rang though my ears like a wakeup call no faster then I realized what he had said was true my palm swiftly greeted my face with the loudest smack id ever heard.

"Well no use in rushing now let's grab some coffee bro then ill motherfucking make my way to that richy bitch school," I shoved my hands in my pockets and made my way to the coffee shop. Equius went in first and went straight to the counter to order I paused and eyed this sweet as fuck purple hoodie across the chest it wrote FUCK! In big black scribbly letters I grabbed the hoodie and made my way to get a coffee.

"what would you like sir?" the short haired blond girl with pale blue eyes and black lipstick looked very unenthused about being at work but tried to not be so down least she got free coffee.

"Well Fuck I don't all up and know just give me whatever is loaded with sugar and this hoodie," I laid the hoodie on the counter and the girl named 'Rose' as her nametag stated quickly went to work making the sugary coffee.

"Hey Equius bro what motherfucking time is it?" I asked turning to look at equius who was padding himself down with napkins while drinking whatever black gunk he got to drink.

"Its 7:45," a voice called as I turned back it was the girl named rose holding out my coffee "Ah sweet thanks a bunch motherfucker," I smiled and placed a few dollars and the left over change in the tip jar. I turned to the door and waved to equius who then took out a earplug and said bye."Later motherfucker," I called back to him walking out the door.

As I walked to the new school I was supposed to be attending I started seeing more and more rich kids in their fancy cars and uniforms.

'I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something oh well,' as I approach the school a white and gold limo drives by and a familiar sweet aroma with it.

'now where have I smelt that motherfucking miracle before?' I thought to myself as the limo passed by and made a round behind the school. I turned back to head into the school but all the stares where a little discomforting.

A teacher atop the steps of the school stopped me "Hey kid I know how this is going to sound but are you sure your supposed to be here?" the teacher gave me the once over with the look of fear in his eyes.

I smiled at him trying to show that I'm friendly but I think it just scared him more. "Yea I'm Gamzee I'm here for that motherfucking placement thing or whatever bro," I tried to restrain myself from saying motherfucking but it just came out.

"Oh! Well then go right on inside, even though the uniform isn't required it is recommended you wear one; just saying you're going to be hearing that a lot today," the teacher tried to be friendly and smiled as warmly as he could.

I smiled back at him "your all motherfucking right teacher bro," I patted his shoulder and walked inside. The stares kept coming it started to be a bit much; I got my schedule and listened to the office assistant explain how the uniform isn't mandatory I smiled at her and nodded trying not to get a motherfucking headache.

As I walked through the halls everyone stared I smiled and shrugged it off I like my motherfucking makeup. As I walked into the classroom the teacher was scribbling stuff down preparing for her students to come in.

"excuse me motherfucking teacher lady," she jumped and turned about to scold me for my language before looking at me in terror.

"I'm the new motherfucking placement student or whatever it motherfuckin is," I looked at her as she just stared at me frozen

"Uh ok so do we have like a motherfucking seating chart bro?" I really hated school that's why I stopped going in the first place.

"N-n-no…." she fell back against her desk finally thawing out from her once frozen state.

"Thanks motherfucker,"

I walked to the very back of the classroom and sat right next to the window the sunshine felt nice against my face as I stared out the window. A bell rang and people started flooding into the classroom all staring intently on me. As they all sat down they purposely left the seat beside me and in front of me empty so either some rather unlucky motherfuckers where about to be pissed or this is the entire class.

At that moment a small fragile looking boy walked into the class and looked around his brown eyes looking innocent and slightly frightened his peachy completion went pale at the sight of me he scanned the room once more for available seats but then began walking toward the seat beside me.

As he sat down I heard a familiar creak I didn't pay much attention to it though as I tried to turn away the ticking noise of a pencil hitting the floor drew my attention back to the small boy forced to sit by me he was searching for what I guessed was a pencil.

The teachers' voice rang in the back ground as she began talking about stuff that no one motherfucking cared about. The boy listened and frantically looked for his still missing pencil a quick glance around and I located the sandy colored mechanical pencil. I leaned over my desk and picked it up at the same time the fragile boy did too we bumped heads and he grabbed his forehead apparently hurting him more than it did me.

"Uh um I-I'm sorry," the small boy whispered to me stumbling over his own words in a way that somehow made my heart skip a beat. I ignored the odd feeling and held out the pencil to him for some reason not being able to speak a word.

"Uh-Uhm Th-thank you," as he grabbed the pencil our skin touched and it sent goose bumps across my entire body I stared at his peanut butter colored eyes for a moment longer before turning away from him and laying my head down.

I pulled my hood over my head and tried to ignore the strange sensation I get from this rich kid.


	3. Chapter 3: Tavbro

Chapter three

~Tavros' Prospective~

I ate about half the cinnamon bun and put the rest away as the limo pulled into the school a tall boy in a purple hoodie stood on the corner staring blankly at the tall castle like academy. As the limo past by he looked what seemingly was directly at me the mysterious purple sheen in his eyes sent chills down my spine bringing a light blush to my face.

'I guess that's the new kid,'

as the driver pulled the limo around the back I crawled out the door and stepped onto the cement patio of the school. As the limo drove away john rushed toward me

"HEY Tav!" he gleamed as he gave me a quick hug then pivoted to resume walking with me through the large school doors.

"Uh, Hey j-john what's up?" I tried not to stammer but I couldn't really help it.

"Oh not much hey have you seen that new kid yet!" he looked at me curiously full of excitement.

"He's sooooooo tall and he's kinda lanky but in a muscly kinda way it's weird but super attractive, Oh and those weird eyes! I've never seen anyone with like purple eyes before isn't that weird!" john rambled he's does this every time there's a new kid but I admit I was kinda interested in this new guy he sounded a lot different from everyone else at the school.

"apparently he didn't come to school in a uniform no one's ever been brave enough to just not to I mean I know it's not mandatory but he's like bringing it to a whole new level!" as john spoke I realized that the guy outside the school really was the new kid.

"H-hey john I uh saw him h-he was outside the school just standing there," I informed my friend of the happenings of the morning and continued down the hall with him

. "Wow that's a little creepy in a mysterious kinda way!" we stopped talking for a moment as john rummaged through his locker. Everyone around us seemingly was talking about the new kid.

"did you see his weird makeup!" a girl exclaimed walking in front of us.

"Yea he looks like a rapist I'm kinda scared!" her friend responded as they finally passed by.

"Makeup?" john questioned looking at me for confirmation since he hadn't really seen the new guy yet.

"uh uhm y-yea now that I think about it he was wearing weird make up his face had white makeup and he kinda looked like a clown I guess I didn't really notice though it seemed uhm well really er natural at least on him it did," I tried to explain the reason why I didn't notice before now that I thought about it he was kinda intimidating

"Clown makeup huh? Where have I heard that before?" john asked himself looking serious for a moment.

"Oh well hey I'll walk you to class ok!" john exclaimed and we both went off to the first class of the day.

The bell rang and me and john split up so we wouldn't both be late as I made my way into the classroom everyone had already taken their seats. As I looked around the room the new boy was sitting in the corner he looked at me intently like he'd seen me before but couldn't place it.

I scanned the room one more time before accepting that the only seats I could take where in front of him or beside him I made my way to the seat beside him at least this way if I were to end up staring at him I could play it off like I was staring out the window.

As I got closer to my new seat I could feel the nerves in my legs go numb if my legs were real I know my legs would have given out. As I reached my seat my prosthetic knees creaked due to the numbness of my nerves.

I started to rub my knees and my pencil fell I started to look for it but couldn't find it the teacher began her lecture and I began to freak out I never miss notes as I look frantically and finally spot my sandy colored mechanical pencil as I reach down to get it a large hand reaches down before me my head crashing against someone else's.

I grab my forehead in pain it felt like I got smash in the head with a rock. I look up to see what I hit and the new boy sat looking up at me his purple gleaming eyes staring directly at mine as he held out my pencil his clown like makeup was barely noticeable to me his black wavy hair shaped his face in a way that seemed childish but charming.

"Uh uhm i-im sorry," I stammered trying not to spaz out he held the pencil closer to me.

"Uh-Uhm Th-thank you," I reached out and took the pencil my skin lightly brushing against his I felt an electrifying tingle go up arm making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

He stared at me for what seemed to last a life time his purple eyes giving me goosebumps. He then turned away lifted his hood and went to sleep. The rest of that class I stared at my pencil and forgot to take notes as the bell rang and the class emptied I just sat there a light nudge on my shoulder broke me from my trance the new boy looked at me and then walked away.

I gathered my things and walked out of class the next two classes went on uneventfully algebra gave me a headache and history gave me a migraine. As I walked through the hall to put the books I didn't need in my locker john rushed to my side.

"OMIGOSH so that new guy is totally awesome I had him in my history class I sat like right next to him he isn't as bad as he looks but that makeup is seriously driving me crazy! I swear I've heard of a guy in clown makeup before but I just can't place it!" john rambled and rambled but my mind was overloading with the thoughts of this new boy.

'why did he wear clown makeup and where has john heard of him before; why is he at our school and what was with those strange electrifying feelings,'

john could tell I wasn't paying attention so he clapped loudly in front of my face.

"Geez dude if you're not gonna pay attention you should seriously just say something," john looked a little sad from being neglected but shrugged it off easily.

"I'll see you in home ec!" john exclaimed as he ran off to our next class as I finished putting my books away I go ahead and shove my mailbag in too. After this class we break for lunch so there's no reason to carry everything around.

I made my way to home ec an older slender teacher whose name was too hard to pronounce stood up front writing on the board.

"oh hello Mr. Nitram please find a partner and a table and get ready for today's lesson today we will be making cakes and pies," the teacher turned back and finished writing on the board.

As I scanned the room I notice john already paired with the weird hipster kid Eridan they were talking to my surprise the new kid he was sitting at the only table left without a partner fingers interlocked showing off a multitude of rings his black and purple striped gloves ending at his palm the baggy purple hoody was now unzipped showing off his joker t shirt.

John then noticed me and waved me over.

"Hey Tavros!" john exclaimed Eridan and the new kid looked up and then back down at each other whispering quietly to one another.

"Hey john," I said then approaching standing to the side of him.

"sorry man but I paired up with Eridan you should go sit with the new kid seems like a lot of people are kinda scared of him, weird right?" john spoke apparently oblivious to the intimidating features.

I walked over to the table and stood next to the new girl who honestly didnt look very enthuisiastic.

"Uh-um H-hi I-im T-t-Tavros," I stammered more than usual he looked at me and smiled which sent chilled down my spine. he really did like to smile alot whenever someone spoke to him it seems like his face would instantly light up.

"you motherfucking stutter a lot," he had a raspy kind of voice that was a bit manly and childish at the same time.

"O-OH! i-im sorry…" I stared down at my feet trying to not blush and cry at the same time but I could feel my eyes get all watery and hot.

"Why are you motherfucking apologizing its cute like a lil motherfucking miracle," he spoke again smiling his clown makeup making his smile seem even bigger.

O-OH!" I blinked and the hot redness of my eyes disappeared people usually make fun of my stammering but he didn't; cute is hardly the word that I would have used though.

"Today we're going to be making a pie and a cake please work together and do your best," the teacher announced ringing a bell for us to begin. The new boy grinned his makeup making it seem that he was smiling ear to ear

"Mmm motherfucking pie," he looked like he was going to drool obviously he has a very big sweet tooth.

"Uhm I'm not that great of a c-cook," I admitted to him trying not to blush at the childish look on his face.

"not a motherfucking problem bro ill handle the pie ok I'll tell you what to do for the cake," he smiled obviously knowing what he was doing.

"o-ok," I smiled back at him the fact that he knew what he was doing was reassuring he pulled out two bowls and a carton of eggs from under the table.

"here just crack 4 of them into here with two cups of flour, a half cup of water, 1 teaspoon of baking soda, 2 cups white sugar, 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract, 1 cup buttermilk, and 1 ounce of German sweet chocolate," he grinned at me again telling me exactly what to do from memory.

"w-wow you really do know what y-your uhm doing," I watched him in amazement as he began cracking eggs into a bowl for the pie cracking two at a time with one of his large hands and holding the bowl steady with the other.

"Yea motherfucker I learned everything I know from my granny I sure do miss her bro," he looked a little sad and continued to work. I started doing as he instructed trying to be cool and crack an egg with one hand but failed and ended up making the egg explode onto my shoes.

"o-oh no!" I grabbed some paper towels and tried to clean it off my knees creaking again.

"Why don't you go to the restroom and clean off I'll explain to the teacher when she walks over," he smiled at me in my frustrated state.

"uh ok t-thanks," I quickly made my way to the restroom and took off my shoe hearing the metallic clank of my foot hitting the tile of the water room sadden me a bit but I continued to wash off my shoe and slip it back on.

As I made my way back into the main classroom I noticed that the new boy was laying the top of the pie crust down hearing the beep of the oven he knelt down and slipped the pie into the oven setting a timer for it.

"w-wow you work fast," I walked up next to him and stared at the delicious looking pie in the oven.

"Yea I'm pretty motherfucking good at cooking let's get to work on that cake okay," he smiled leading me to the table. He cracked an egg into the bowl with one hand again with the other he passed me an egg.

As I began to crack the egg on the counter he stopped me.

"Here do it like this,"

he grabbed my hand and shivers ran down my spine he paused for a moment staring blankly at my hands and then rearranged my fingers around the egg.

"Don't hold it too tight or you'll crush it just tap it lightly and roll your fingers up the sides of it," he smiled as he took another egg and showed me again.

"u-uh ok," I did as instructed and successfully cracked the egg into the bowl.

"Good motherfucking job Tavbro," he smiled at me again giving me a nickname I've never had one before so I smiled back at him.

"T-thanks a lot uh...um..." I forgot that I didn't know his name I looked at him a bit embarrassed.

"Uh oH my motherfucking bad man I never told you my motherfuckin name I'm Gamzee," he smiled and continued to pull ingredients out of the drawers under the table.

"Oh t-thank you Gamzee," I smiled finally knowing his name. we continued working on the cake when it was time to put it in the oven the pie was ready to come out Gamzee pulled the pie from the oven and quickly put the two cake pans in turning back around taking a big whiff of the delicious looking pie.

"Mmm motherfucking miracles," he smiled the teacher came over and examined the pie.

"This looks amazing good job Mr. Gamzee," the teacher smiled and walked away.

'Mr. Gamzee? does he not have a last name?' i couldnt help but think about the reasoning behind the severe lack of a surname.

Me and Gamzee sat there for a good thirty minutes working on the icing for the cake the timer beeped and the cakes were done Gamzee placed the two cakes side by side and set up a cake stand he told me that I should decorate it because he isn't a very good artist.

I smiled and was happy that I got to contribute something of my own to the work. I just finished off the last of the decorating and Gamzee smiled

"that looks so motherfucking sweet Tavbro," he smiled his head resting on his hand at that moment a fire broke out from the oven next to me.

"OH SHIT!" John exclaimed Eridan looked terrified realizing that was the oven they were using for their cake.

"ITS OK WE'VE GOT THIS!" Eridan and john jumped up and poured a large bowl of water into the oven making the flames even larger.

I toppled back into Gamzee.

"Hey Tavbro calm down its going to be ok," he smiled at me reassuringly and moved me to the side removing his jacket he reached under the table and grabbed a cloth and baking soda he wrapped the cloth around his nose and mouth and took the sunglasses off the blond haired boy Dirk.

Gamzee walked over and with his jacket wrapped around one arm reach toward the oven and turned it off quickly pouring baking soda inside and removing the scolding hot cake pan from the fire and letting it fall to the floor.

he shut the oven and poured the rest of the baking soda onto the cake pan. He then removed the shades and placed them back onto dirk who just stood there with his eyes sealed shut.

"Hey motherfucker thanks for letting me borrow those sick shades bro," Gamzee smiled and dirk placed a hand on Gamzee's shoulder and nodded.

Gamzee took the cloth off his face and examined his jacket

"awe man this was motherfucking new," he tossed the hoodie into a nearby garbage can and went to sit down.

"w-wow Gamzee how did you uh know to do that," I asked in pure astonishment.

"I could smell the grease I think you motherfuckers misread the labels on something you put in the cake," he smiled over at Eridan and Eridan just scowled.

"Yyes wwell it wwas a mistake I'm just glad that yyou wwere here to save the day Gam," Eridan smiled at Gam and looked exasperated.

"Well then thank you Mr. Gamzee for showing so much courage and cool headedness in the eyes of danger, tomorrow we will go over fire hazards and how to prevent them hopefully we won't have another repeat of today," the teacher smiled warmly with the fire extinguishers from the hall way in her hands.

Gamzee smiled and put the pie he made in a box pulling out a sharpie from his pocket and writing on the white box.

'To My NeW BrO TaVrOs :o) '

Gamzee pushes the box toward me gesturing for me to take the box.

"u-uh Gamzee I c-cant," I tried to give him the pie back but before I could he pulled out another box and put the cake inside.

"Why the motherfuck not you take the pie and I'll take the cake you motherfuckin made then were even bro,"

Gamzee smiled and the bell rang letting class out for lunch before I could thank him he was off.


	4. Chapter 4: Lexington and Concord

Chapter four

~Gamzee's Prospective~

The bell rang and I got up the classroom almost empty the small fragile boy that was forced to sit next to me sat frozen staring at nothing. I nudged his side when he broke from his trance I took one last look at him and removed myself from the classroom.

As I made my way down the halls of the castle like academy I saw I familiar face well to be specific a familiar hairstyle.

"ERIDAN!" I yelled out waving my arm up in the arm to get fish boys attention. Eridans family owned a very successful fishing company and several of the worlds most popular aquariums,

"OH Gamzee!" he yelled back and made his way toward me manuvering through the crowded hallway.

Even though people thought I was making a huge statement from not wearing the uniform Eridan's altered uniform stood out just as much his black and blue thick pinstripe skinny jeans with his navy button up and black sweater vest under his altered school blazer his long navy and black striped scarf draped around his thinly framed shoulders his black slicked back hair had a light purple streak though the center.

"Wwhat's up Gam?" Eridan asked pondering why I had returned to school.

"Not much motherfucker just wandering the halls right now bro," I pulled out my schedule and passed it to him so he could look it over.

"Looks like wwe have the majority of our classes together," Eridan passed the schedule back to me and led me to our history class where we met up with a black haired boy with thickly rimmed glasses.

"HEY!" he exclaimed running up to us

"I'm John nice to meet you!" he smiled ridiculously being extremely friendly.

"A pleasure I'm Eridan," the two smaller boys shook hands and John looked expectantly at me with large eyes.

"I'm Motherfucking Gamzee," I shook his hand and smiled

"Awesome I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you in person, I've heard a lot about you through the school but you aren't as terrifying as people were saying you were," John rambled still smiling a goofy smile.

"HAHA I didn't know I was motherfucking terrifying!" I laughed as did john and Eridan.

"Wwell you have to admit Gam the makeup is a bit much for your first day," Eridan pointed to my face and we all made our way to a set of desks in the back of the room.

"I like my motherfuckin makeup bro," I laid my head down in my folded arms.

"Yea I know," Eridan began opening books and binders preparing for class I soon drifted off to sleep a good 20 minutes had passed before the teacher came over and slammed a ruler on my desk expecting me to jump up and embarrass myself.

"Hey motherfucking teacher Bro that was loud you could make people go deaf like that ya know," I pointed out never removing my head from my arms.

"Such foul language it's your first day of school Mr. Makara sit up and pay attention," the older man poke sternly expecting me to fear him. I stood up at that moment and looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't EVER call me motherfucking Makara," I tried not to break a smile like I normally would. "Why does me sleeping have any effect on you or the rest of the class? I'm so motherfucking sorry was I snoring to loud for your monotone voice to speak over me? AND for the record motherfucker it was April 19, 1775," I sat back down and tried to calm myself from hearing my blasphemous last name the name I shared with dear ol' daddy…

"Excuse me..?" the teacher looked at me astonished fiddling with the ruler in his hands.

"you were talking about the battle of Lexington and concord it wasn't on march 14th 1757 the battle of Lexington and concord took place in Middlesex county on April 19th 1775," I corrected the old man and laid my head back down on my desk the man walked away and Eridan and john giggled.

I then realized I didn't say motherfuck or motherfucking that entire time.

"Motherfucker," I whispered aloud to myself correcting my mistake.

Twenty minutes later Eridan and I made our way to a math class in which I quickly finished the book work assigned and went to sleep again. Eridan awoke me after class and we went to the home economics room where we met back up with john.

the teachers name was Mrs. Kocheryozhkin an obviously Russian last name to a woman who had obviously no relation to anyone in Russia apart from her husband. John and Eridan paired up for the Cooking assignment I sat at my table and rubbed my temple for a moment before joining into the conversation.

"Hey Gam wwhat if no one partners up wwith you?" Eridan looked concerned and slightly guilty for not pairing up with me

"Not a motherfucking problem bro I'd rather have no partner then someone who's too scared to look at me," I replied smiling knowing that my words were true Eridan turned to John.

"Well my friend Tavros should be here any second now I'm sure he wouldn't mind pairing up with you," john smiled that goofy smile and stared impatiently at the doorway for his friend.

"HEY TAVROS!" john yelled across the room waving his arm rapidly. As I turned to look at his friend I realize it's the same small framed boy from the first class this morning. I leaned over to Eridan who in return leaned over to hear me

"I've got to talk to you about this kid later," I whispered to him trying to not look to suspicious but who was I kidding.

"Yea sure thing," We sat back up and paid more attention to the boy named Tavros.

"Hey john," he spoke only making eye contact with john and giving Eridan a quick smile.

"Sorry man but I paired up with Eridan you should go sit with Gamzee, seems like a lot of people are kinda scared of him, weird right?" John spoke apparently oblivious to my otherwise intimidating features.

The boy now named Tavros approached me and spoke "Uh-um H-hi I-im T-t-Tavros," he stammered out obviously very nervous his voice was extremely soft and childlike. I smiled at him trying to unnerve him

"you motherfucking stutter a lot," I almost enjoyed watching him squirm he stared at his shoes I had this faint feeling he was about to cry.

"O-OH i-im sorry…" he never removed his eyes from his feet his stammering never stopping.

'this guy is too motherfucking cute' I thought to myself

"Why are you motherfucking apologizing its cute like a lil motherfucking miracle," I smiled again realizing after I spoke that I just call the rich kid cute which he was in a prayer boy kinda way I guess though he looked pretty uncomfortable with himself.

"O-OH!" he looked up and seemed to be happy almost instantaneously after my comment.

"Today we're going to be making a pie and a cake please work together and do your best," Mrs. Kocheryozhkin announced ringing a bell motioning for us to begin. I couldn't help but smile as big as I could at the word pie nearly drooling at the sound of it.

"Mmm motherfucking pie," I accidentally spoke my thoughts aloud but I didn't really care.

"Uhm I'm not that great of a c-cook," Tavros broke my pie trance and I smiled at him of course he couldn't cook he's a rich kid rich kids don't have to cook ever

"not a motherfucking problem bro I'll handle the pie ok I'll tell you what to do for the cake," I couldn't break the smile on my face I didn't really care that he couldn't cook if It wasn't for my granny I wouldn't know how to cook either.

"o-ok," he smiled probably relived that I knew what I was doing he looked a bit tense though.

'I wonder if my makeup is scaring him as much as it does everyone else' before I let myself get caught up in thought

I pulled out two bowls and a carton of eggs from under the table and placed one in front of Tavros. I nearly punched myself for almost not remembering granny's old cake recipe but I managed to remember it.

"here just crack 4 of them into here with two cups of flour, a half cup of water, 1 teaspoon of baking soda, 2 cups white sugar, 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract, 1 cup buttermilk, and 1 ounce of German sweet chocolate," I smiled triumphantly for remembering the old recipe I then turned and continued making the pie that granny would make for me when I was a child as I grew up she taught me how to make it and every time I needed some comfort id make one of granny's pies.

"w-wow you really do know what y-your uhm doing," Tavros chimed from beside me in amazement as I cracked the eggs in my hand.

"Yea motherfucker I learned everything I know from my granny I sure do miss her bro," memories of granny were always bitter sweet. I looked to the side to see how Tavros was doing he tried to crack an egg with one hand like I do but the egg exploded onto his feet I forced back the giggles.

"o-oh no!" Tavros cried as he grabbed paper towels and tried to clean off his shoes

"Why don't you go to the restroom and clean off I'll explain to the teacher when she walks over," I smiled and continued mixing the concoction in my arms.

"Uh ok t-thanks," he quickly moved to the restroom while he was gone I took this time to finish up the pie quickly.

"Geez gam gotta be all showw offish," Eridan chimmed from the table beside mine.

"Nah I just really love to motherfucking cook bro," I smiled again placing the top layer of crust onto the pie placing it into the oven. .

"w-wow you work fast," Tavros came back and stared at the pie I had just placed in the oven.

"Yea I'm pretty motherfucking good at cooking let's get to work on that cake okay," I smiled at him again and lead him over to the table cracking an egg into the bowl and handing one over to him as he tried to crack the egg with both hands I stopped him.

"Here do it like this,"

I grabbed his thin forearm and paused for a moment as the goosebumps returned. I quickly ignored it as to not seem like a total motherfucking weirdo I rearranged his fingers around the egg and smiled.

"Don't hold it too tight or you'll crush it just tap it lightly and roll your fingers up the sides of it,"

"u-uh ok,"

he looked a little dumbfounded but took my advice anyway as he followed my instructions he managed to crack the egg into the bowl with one hand he smiled wide his eyes grew large in disbelief that he really did it.

"Good motherfucking job Tavbro," I smiled more because his goofy smile was just too much for me.

"T-thanks a lot uh...um..." he stammered a bit I didn't realize at first but he didn't know my name how could he I never told him.

"Uh oH my motherfucking bad man I never told you my motherfuckin name I'm Gamzee," I smiled and pulled more ingredients out of the drawers under the table.

'And here I am gawking over how motherfucking cute this lil bro is and he didn't even know my name guh how motherfucking dumb can you be Gamzee,' I thought to myself feeling a lil embarrassed but I wasn't going to let it show.

"Oh t-thank you Gamzee," Tavros repeated his thanks finally knowing my name. We continued working on the cake when it was time to put it in the oven the pie was ready to come out. I pulled out the pie and set it on the table then sliding the two cake pans in. turning around I smelled the pie it's just like I remembered

"Mmm motherfucking miracles," I spoke aloud to myself. The teacher came over and examined the pie.

"This looks amazing good job Mr. Gamzee," the teacher smiled and walked away obviously word had spread of what happened in history.

Tavros and I sat there for a good thirty minutes working on the icing for the cake the timer beeped and the cakes were done I placed the two cakes side by side and set up a cake stand for Tavros.

"Tavbro you should decorate the motherfucking cake I'm not much of an artist," I smiled as I finished setting the stuff up for little Tavros. I watched as Tavros decorated the delicious looking chocolate cake he iced the entire thing in purple and rainbow colored polka dots.

"that looks so motherfucking sweet Tavbro," my head rested on my hand as I watched the smaller framed boy work just as he was about to smile he jumped a fire broke out in the oven on the wall next to him.

I nearly jumped up and wrapped my arms around the terrified Tavros but resisted.

"OH SHIT!" John exclaimed Eridan looked terrified realizing that was the oven they were using for their cake.

"ITS OK WE'VE GOT THIS!" Eridan and john jumped up and poured a large bowl of water into the oven making the flames even larger. The poor terrified Tavros toppled back into my chest which sent my heart racing in the most awkward of ways.

"Hey Tavbro calm down its going to be ok," I smiled looking down at the smaller boy in my chest resisting the sudden urge to kiss the small boy I moved him to the side and examined the fire for just a moment. The smell of grease filled the room.

'I should have figured one of those motherfuckers would accidentally do something like this,' I thought to myself as I gathered baking soda and a cloth from under my table

pulling off my jacket I wrapped it around my arm and plucked the sunglasses off a nearby student. I reached over to the oven which was bursting with flames my arm felt the heat but it wasn't too bad I managed to turn off the oven and pour enough baking soda inside the oven to dumb down the flames a bit I pulled the burning cake pan out of the oven and set it on the ground

with the oven door shut and no oxygen reaching what was left inside the fires dies. I poured the rest of the baking soda in the box over the pan just for the hell of it. I took off the super pimp shades and placed them back on the blond boy

"Hey motherfucker thanks for letting me borrow those sick shades bro," I smiled and the blond boy placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded. I took the cloth off and examined my awesome new jacket

"awe man this was motherfucking new," I tossed the hoodie into a nearby garbage can and went to sit down.

"w-wow Gamzee how did you uh know to do that," Tavros stared in amazement I was kinda excited the I managed to impress him with something that granny taught me so many years ago.

"I could smell the grease I think you motherfuckers misread the labels on something you put in the cake," I smiled over at Eridan and Eridan just scowled.

"Yyes wwell it wwas a mistake I'm just glad that yyou wwere here to save the day Gam," Eridan smiled at me and looked exasperated.

"Well then thank you Mr. Gamzee for showing so much courage and cool headedness in the eyes of danger, tomorrow we will go over fire hazards and how to prevent them hopefully we won't have another repeat of today," the teacher smiled warmly with the fire extinguishers from the hall way in her hands.

I smiled and thought for a moment of what to do next the class was about to end and I wasn't sure if I'd see Tavros again today. I put the pie I made in a box pulling out a sharpie from my pocket and writing on the white box.

'To My NeW BrO TaVrOs :o) 'I pushed the box toward Tavros who just stared at me for a moment. I really want to steal the cake he made away from him.

"U-uh Gamzee I c-cant," he tried to give me the pie back but before he could I pulled out another box and put the cake inside.

"Why the motherfuck not you take the pie and I'll take the cake you motherfuckin made then were even bro," I smiled brilliantly at the plan that hatched in my head so quickly.

The bell rang letting class out for lunch before Tavros could stop me I rushed outa the room with Eridan in tow.


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

Chapter five

~Tavros' Prospective~

As Gamzee and Eridan rushed out the room I couldn't help but stare after them. I wish he'd have left me thank him properly, as I stared at the now empty doorway John snuck up behind me.

"Sooooooo Tavros can I try a bite of that pie Gamzee made you?" he spoke in a teasingly voice.

"w-what! H-he didn't uh m-make it for me!" I could feel my face turning a bright red shade I don't know why it bothered me so much but the thought that Gamzee made something specifically for me made me blush more than I ever have.

"But yea why don't you uh come over to my place for our lunch break," I smiled warmly

"oh sure sounds great I'll be right back though I need to grab a notebook from my locker!" john ran off and left me alone in the home economics room. I looked down at Gamzee's now ruined jacket that laid in the garbage

"Mmm" I plucked up the jacket and examined the damage it didn't look way too bad. John came rushing back in with a small notebook in

"whatcha doooin?" he came and stood right next to me examining the jacket with me.

"I was thinking about seeing if I could fix it for him he said it was new and he kinda did like uh save the classroom," I looked at john with a curious look to see if he thought it was fixable.

"Well I don't really know you should take it with us and ask Lucy though even if u can't repair it I'm sure she can," john smiled and made a good suggestion.

I gather up the pie and the jacket and john and I make our way out of the home ec room. Holding the white box with Gamzee's hand writing on it close so I wouldn't drop it.

"That's a silly looking smiley face heh it looks like a clown just like his makeup! Maybe it's like his trademark or something," John rambled bringing a good question to light

"why do you think Gamzee wears that makeup?" I asked as john and I walked to the back of the school where the limo always picks me up.

"Mmm I don't know he's seems handsome but what if it's like an optical illusion! What if he's like ridiculously ugly under his makeup! Like full of acne and stuff!" john exclaimed sticking his tongue out making the most disgusted face he could.

"Uh well I don't know about that," I smiled at john whom warmly smiled back. As we made our way out of the school and to my limo we could see Gamzee and Eridan talking to another boy who was just a tad bit shorter than Eridan.

"Wow that guy is definitely having a heated conversation with Gamzee," john pointed out as the smaller boy yelled furiously Gamzee then walked away from the smaller boy with Eridan in tow. Eridan turned to the smaller boy and said something and motioned for him to come with them.

"Wow that was weird," john stated opening the door to the limo.

"Yea it was," I climbed in after him

"Hello Dearies!" Lucy's voice chimmed from inside the car.

Hey Lucy," john chimmed back smiling a goofy smile "what're you doing here?" john asked still smiling.

"Well I usually meet you boys for a quick bite around lunch time so I figured I'd just ride with you today," she smiled her eyes then turning to the jacket and box I held in my lap.

"My dear what do you have there it reeks of smoke and sugar," Lucy looked as if the smell was going to make her sick.

"I'm s-sorry Lucy there was a fire in home ec today," I explained and Lucy looked terrified

"oh my well I'm glad you two made it out all right," she tried to smile but the look of worry still hung on her face.

"y-yea we're fine thanks to Gamzee, oh Gamzee is the new kid in the academy," I explained further.

"Gamzee…?" she looked puzzled as if she'd heard that name before. "Is something wrong Lucy," john asked being as noisy as ever.

"Oh nothing just what a strange name for a young boy," Lucy smiled. John and I went on explaining our day so far Lucy seemed very interested in Gamzee.

"So he wears clown makeup, swears like a sailor, and can cook like a five star chef," Lucy listed off things we told her.

Yup that's pretty much it," john replied just as intrigued as Lucy. After a long pause she finally spoke

"sounds like a hoodlum!" she finally exclaimed slamming her hand onto her knee.

"Well actually Lucy even though he says uhm. Mother eh fuck a lot it doesn't sound like he's being rude it's like he just says it," I tried to stick up for the absent Gamzee but felt awkward saying motherfuck in front of Lucy.

"Oh well if you like him so do I my dear," Lucy smiled lovingly then looking back at the jacket.

"Well if he threw the jacket away why did you bring it with you?" Lucy looked at me puzzled about my intentions.

"well he said it was er new and looked kind of bummed that it was ruined, I was hoping we could fix it for him uh kind of like a thank you for not letting us all uhm b-burn alive," I stumbled over my last two words at the realization of how bad the accident could have turned out.

Lucy smiled at me her kind eyes gleamed cheerfully.

"that's very thoughtful of you I'm sure I can fix it up in a jiffy my dear," Lucy smiled again and took the jacket from my hands examining it.

"Uhm…actually Lucy I was wondering if I c-could help?" I'd never handled a needle before actually id never really cooked before today.

"You're interested in sewing?" Lucy looked baffled probably because I'd never asked her to teach me anything before.

"Well uhm after today I just think maybe it would be good to pick up a few er handy skills," Lucy smiled at me in a way that she never had before.

"Of course I'll show you a few things and we can fix up this jacket together," she smiled again.

As we pulled into car port of the mansion we all climbed out and headed to the garden where we usually have lunch. As usually Lucy prepared a nice simple meal for the three of us and left it out so no one would bother us. The creamy pasta that Lucy made was delicious I don't remember her ever making it for us before but I don't remember Lucy ever making us the same thing more than once unless we told her how much we liked it.

As we sat and drank some tea I remembered the pie that Gamzee made.

"Oh! How about some uh pie for desert?"

I smiled opening the lid to the pie and unpacking it carefully.

"Oh my," Lucy said as soon as she laid her eyes on the pie.

"What's wrong Lucy," john and I asked in unison

"oh it's nothing just thinking about old times I'm sorry for worrying you boys," Lucy smiled a seemingly fake smile.

I cut the pie and plated a piece for each of us the pie still slightly warm I wondered what kind of pie it was.

"What kind of pie is this?"

john asked before I could speak my inner thought aloud

"it's weird red, blue, purple, pink theirs like a mini rainbow inside of there," john looked at the pie oddly scared to take a bite out of it.

"raspberries, blueberries, strawberries and blackberries," Lucy replied taking a bite out of the slice of pie on her plate

"Mmm just like how my own mother use to make," Lucy grinned the flavors reminding her of her own childhood.

As I took a bite out of the pie 'mmm' was hardly enough to explain how amazing it was

I didn't have much of a sweet tooth but I didn't want to stop eating.

"WOW!" john shoveled another bite into his mouth

"this almost makes me jealous I want a boyfriend who can cook like this!" john winked at me and my face went bright red.

"G-Gamzee is not my boyfriend!"

I tried to cover my face but my face was at bright as a coke can.

Lucy giggled from across the table taking another bite of her pie.

"Tavros dear if I wrote a letter to your new friend Gamzee would you give it to him please I'd like to thank him for putting out the fire and making us such a wonderful desert," Lucy's face seemed to be stuck in an everlasting smile.

"o-oh of course I will," I replied and watched he stand up and walk off. Moments later Lucy came back with a letter sealed up in an envelope.

"thank you for being such a dear and taking this to him, ill wash the jacket and we can get started on it tonight, you boys had better get going through lunch is almost over" we all looked at the time and john and I rushed out the door giving Lucy quick hugs as we made our way to the car.

When we arrived at the school Gamzee was nowhere to be found john and I went to art hoping that by chance Gamzee would be in the same class as us again but he wasn't. John and I searched the halls until it was time to go to our 6th period classes I was an aid for the art teacher so it didn't really matter where I was.

I walked john to class and waited for him to say that Gamzee wasn't there. After the confirmation that Gamzee wasn't in john class I wandered the halls and waited hoping to run into Gamzee and deliver Lucy's letter. I wouldn't admit it but I wanted to see him, as I walked down another one of the academy's long hallways I spotted Eridan I waved to him and he came walking towards me.

"h-hey Eridan uhm I was wonder h-have you seen Gamzee since lunch?" I felt really nervous all the sudden it was weird asking about someone you only just met.

"Wwell, no once wwe broke for lunch Gamzee and I ran into a friend they had a bit of an argument and Gamzee ran off, wwe haven't been able to find him since," Eridan looked down the hall behind me halfheartedly expecting Gamzee to show up.

"o-oh ok well if I find him ill uh ask him to speak with you; oh uhm if you see him could you tell him I have a letter for him," Eridan shook his head and smiled. The rest of 6th period went on I returned to the art room and doodled on some paper until it was time for 7th period.

I went straight to class not worrying about searching for Gamzee he seemed to show up when u least expect it. Sure enough he did he sat in a desk with his head down yawning slightly.

"Uhm h-hey Gamzee," I spoke softly so I wouldn't bother him.

"Mm hey Tavbro what's motherfucking up?" he spoke quietly he seemed almost completely asleep.

"I have a letter for you my maid Lucy asked me to bring it to you," I slid the letter under his arms he seemed to be completely asleep now.


	6. 6 Cake,Blowfish and the best of friends

Chapter six

~Gamzee's Prospective~

As I rush out the room holding Tavros' cake Eridan ran up beside me.

"Ok wwell then Gam on the subject of Tavros you like him," Eridan smiled teasingly giving the most devilish look he could.

"You look like a motherfucking blowfish when you do that," I smiled and poked his cheek. Eridan freaked out for a moment and checked his reflection in his iPhone.

"That wwasnt very nice," he replied making his way back to my side.

"You know I'm just fucking with you bro," I smiled walking out the front doors of the academy and then stopping.

"Where the motherfuck am I going?" I turned to Eridan looking confused.

"Wwell I have no idea I was just following you," he smiled before checking his watch.

"It's lunch time wwhy don't we go get something to eat," He smiled pointing to the direction of his car.

"Yea motherfucker that sounds so good," I smiled back at him and began walking in the direction he pointed. As we reached the corner Karkat stood leaning up against the stone wall in front of the parking lot.

"You stupid fuck," he glared at me obviously pissed that I never came back to help clean up after the party last night.

"Awe fuck Kar I'm so motherfucking sorry I completely-" Karkat cut me off and ranted for a good few minutes about how I'm an irresponsible fuckass and that he didn't even know why he's my roommate.

"Motherfucker are you going to be breathing anytime soon?" I remarked astonished at how such a little guy could hold so much air in his tiny lungs.

"Shut the fuck up I'm not fucking finished you fuckass!" he was yelling now all the rich kids heading to their cars stared at our little trio as Kar continued on. Getting tired of listening to his rant that sounded more like him alternating between the words fuck and fuckass I walked away from him and decided to just go chill up on the roof until it was time for the next class.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN!" Kar yelled after me not moving from his spot on the corner of the walkway. I managed to turn the corner and disappear through the doors before Eridan and Kar could catch up to me.

Eridans voice rang out

"Gam?"

he sounded frantic I could hear Eridan and Kar arguing still as I finally got to the roof. I sat down and tried to make out what they were saying but couldn't about 3 minutes of them arguing and I could hear Kar yelling Eridans name the sound of a car then racing off was as loud as humanly possible.

'I'll apologize to those motherfuckers later,'

I thought to myself opening the box to see Tavros' cake still in perfect condition. Pulling out my pocketknife I cut out a piece of the cake and started chowing down. The sweet chocolate cake was still warm and moist just like I remembered it to be.

"Motherfucking miracles," I spoke loosing myself in thoughts of the past and of Tavros.

"u-uhm G-Gamzee," the familiar voice beckoned as I opened my eyes

"oh hey Tavbro what's motherfuckin happening," I smile surprised to see him on the roof.

"o-oh not much I-I just wanted to er see you…." Tavros looked down at his feet his slicked back hair shining slightly in the sun. I could feel my face get slightly flushed thankfully for my makeup as long as I wasn't as red as a stop light it wasn't noticeable.

"Well come on over motherfucker lets chill," I smiled patting the space next to me.

"Uh uhm ok," he stumbled a little bit before finally making his way to sit next to me. After a short silence I spoke again

"sure is a nice motherfucking day I could fall asleep out here bro," I smiled taking in the warm rays of sunshine.

"y-yea heh," he smiled looking up at the sky a few scattered freckles on his face were unnoticeable until now. I looked up at the clouds and watched them roll by enjoying the time spent with Tavros.

"Uh...Gamzee I uh I-I L-like you," Tavros stammered out my face instantly went red.

"Uh what," I turned back to look at the young boy who then leaned in a kissed me.

I froze for a moment not understanding but failed to really care. A shiver ran down my spine as I pulled him toward me setting him in my lap and kissing him deeper. His lips were almost as soft as a girls but twice as addictive. Cupping his face in my hand and pulling him even closer to me with my other I couldn't help but think about what I was feeling for this small boy in my arms.

"Tavros I think I L-" a loud noise cut me off

"GAMZEE!" Eridans voice rang out

"Look the fuckass is fine he was just sleeping!" Karkat's voice full of spite appeared behind him. The image of Tavros disappeared as someone shook me forcefully.

'No IGNORE MOTHERFUCKING IGNORE!' I fought to stay in what I now realized was just a dream.

"Move Eridan I've got this," Karkat spoke with a tone of voice that screamed bloody murder.

I opened my eyes and Eridan yelled

"NO DON'T HE'S AWAKE!"

but it was too late Karkat's foot had already met my stomach twisting my abdomen with horrifying force. Karkat's face went pale and eyes wide if anyone knew me and my strange qualities it was him he knew that as long as I was asleep I couldn't feel as much but once I was awake Karkat's beating hurt ten times worst.

"G-Gamzee," Kar stuttered as I coughed and held my stomach.

No motherfucker its cook I deserved that bro," I held a hand out and grabs Kar by the shoulder pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry that I left you with my mess to clean up motherfucker," I smiled and Eridan looked terrified. Kar wasn't one to smile or cry but I could feel his body tremble on the inside Kar was crying he hurt a friend and that scared him.

"Gam you're bleeding," Eridan pulled out a handkerchief from his deep blue messenger bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks bro," I wiped off my mouth and stuck the handkerchief in my pocket.

"I'll bring your motherfucking handkerchief back to you later bro might need it later," I smiled and stood up pulling Karkat's still trembling body with me.

"No problem gam looks like you devoured that cake Tav made," Eridan smiled lightly pointing at the empty white box.

"Haha yea that musta been the source of my really weird motherfuckin dream," I smiled picking up the box crushing it and putting it in the nearby trashcan.

"Gamzee I'm," Karkat began to apologize but I stopped him

"It's no motherfucking big deal bro," I smiled at him again reassuringly.

"Class is going to be starting soon wwe should probably get to class Gam," Eridan watched me intensely to make sure that I really was fine.

"Yea sounds motherfucking good bro I'll see you at home ok Kar," I smiled messing up Kar's hair following Eridan to class. As we made our way down the hall my stomach kept churning

"are you going to be ok Gam," Eridan frowned then grabbing my arm to help keep me up.

"Yea motherfucker just a bit dizzy," I smiled wrapping my arm around Eridans shoulder for support.

"Look2 liike iim Mii22iing out on the Love fe2t," a lispy voice spoke coming up from behind Eridan and I.

Sollux walked around to Eridans side kissing him quickly on the lips before turning to me and grabbing my other arms.

"Ii wana joiin iin too," Sollux winked to Eridan who blushed lightly and looked away.

"Geez motherfuckers when are you two bros gonna get together and make some motherfucking miracles," I nearly yelled trying my hardest to embarrass them Eridan blushed like crazy and Sollux laughed with me.

"Where are you goin Sol?" I removed my arms from the grasp of my buds and stuffed my hands in my pockets giving Eridan a smile reassuring him I was fine.

"I'm off to band same as Eridan," Sollux smiled again briefly looking at Eridan whom smiled back and kept walking.

"Awesome so all three of us motherfuckers got the same class!" I smiled enjoying the company of my friends as we made our way into the band room hardly anyone was there.

"No students?" I asked looking around curiously.

"No not really," the blond haired boy from home economics came out of one of the practice rooms and nodded in our direction

"Sup" he paused in front of us.

"HEY IT'S SICK SHADES GUY!" I smiled and fist bumped the new random bro.

"hey man names Dirk," he stood slicking back his hair

Eridan and Sollux looked at our new bro and smiled probably thinking 'man this kids cool in a weird kinda way'

"I'm motherfucking Gamzee man this is Eridan And Sollux so why isn't anyone here?" I pointed to my friends and continued to inspect the room expecting an infestation of mice or cockroaches keeping all the rich kids at bay.

"I don't know not enough people here that appreciate the finer tastes in music," Dirk sat in a nearby chair not showing a whole lot of emotion well showing none really.

"Too bad for those motherfuckers," I smiled and picked up the nearest guitar showing off some of my skill from my band days.

"Sick bro," Dirk nodded that seeming to be his way of smiling.

The rest of the class time was spent with Sollux on drums and Eridan messing around with a keyboard. Dirk rapped and we all had a great time at the end of class we all exchanged numbers and agreed that we would chill sometime. Eridan and Sollux held hands and walked me to my last class still worried that I wasn't ok.

"See you later then Gam" Eridan waved "yea 2ee ya Gamzee," Sollux smiled and walked off with Eridan I started to feel the churning in my stomach again and sat down at the nearest desk.

I laid my head down and yawned 'time for some more motherfucking sleep,' I thought to myself fidgeting in my seat.

"Uhm h-hey Gamzee," Tavros' voice rang in my head was I going to dream about him again? I wasn't asleep yet just getting there I tried to fight my heavy eyes and respond

"Mm hey Tavbro what's motherfucking up?" I spoke as loud as I could but I still sounded like I was whispering.

"I have a letter for you my maid Lucy asked me to bring it to you," he spoke again but this time I couldn't respond I already drifted too far into my own dream world.

I could feel him slip the letter under my arm but there was no point in trying to move I felt heavy the hearing started to dim and everything went quiet the blackness of my dream was unsatisfying part of me wanted to see Tavros again like before I tried to force myself awake but couldn't.

So I sat there in the complete darkness of my own head. I could feel a warm liquid pour out my mouth

'great my physical self is motherfucking drooling that's really attractive,'

I continued to sit in the dark until I started choking the dream disappeared and I came back to the real world grabbing my stomach and coughing blood poured out my mouth Karkat's kick must have done more damage then realized.

I stood up and tried to rush to the restroom but stumbled and fell in the doorway.

"G-Gamzee!" Tavros' terrified voice called from behind me. I looked back his eyes wide with horror

"I-im sorry Tavros," I passed out into the warm puddles of blood below me

"GAMZEE!" Tavros' voice rang in my head

"its ok Tav I'm fine just tired," I tried to speak but couldn't.

The teacher called the principal freaking out I could hear Tavros' sobs from beside me he held my head up tried desperately to wake me from my paralyzed slumber. The principal came to the classroom with the head nurse and they tried to figure out what was wrong.

"We can't call an ambulance we never got clearance for him or his parents on what to do in a situation like this," the principal explained to the nurse and the teacher.

"Everyone please leave we will take care of this matter," the principal spoke dismissing the class. I could hear people pile out of the room from all around me murmurs of what they thought had happened of course drug overdose what the first thing to come to mind not internal bleeding from a misunderstanding with a friend.

"Mr. Nitram please leave we will take care of him until we get clearance from his parents to call an ambulance," the principal spoke to Tav in such a demeaning tone of voice like he was disgusted.

"N-No," Tavs soft childish voice stammered thought sobs never letting my head fall.

"What?" the principal asked in astonishment

"I-I said uh NO… I'm not leaving him I'll take h-him to the hospital and and pay for the bills myself I'm not g-going to leave him here to d-die while you bother y-yourself with paperwork!," Tavros' voice was almost yelling at least as close to yelling as it could get.

My head felt cold as it finally touched the ground someone pulled me up and onto their back and dragged me away as best as he could.

"I-it's going to be ok G-gamzee uh ill make sure your oo-ok" Tavros was dragging me paralyzed and bloody out of the classroom.

"!"the principal shouted after him.

"GAMZEE!" Eridans and Sollux's voice rang out from far away Sollux yelled at people in the hallway to get the fuck out of their way.

"We're Coming Tavros we can take him in my car!" Eridan yelled frantically Eridan and Sollux grabbed my arms and the three of them dragged my lifeless body away.

"OVER HERE!," Dirks voice yelled more emotion in it than I'd ever heard in my short time knowing him

"I've got the doors," the creaking the large doors the many halls they had to drag me through seemed never ending.

I could feel myself start to cry I really do have the best of friends…

"Thank you," I managed to speak before my hearing blurred again and everything went to darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hospital Ride

Chapter seven

~Tavros' Prospective~

As I sat in the classroom I couldn't help but watch Gamzee intensely something gave me a bad feeling like a knife in the chest. Something horrible was about to happen as I looked around the room to inspect possible dangers gamzee started coughing. I turned to him and started to reach for him he jolted up quickly grabbing his stomach in pain the look on his face was cool and collected but his eyes were full of fear he stumbled as he reached the doorway collapsing to his knees.

"G-Gamzee!" I stood and began to approach him he turned back to me his mouth pouring blood.

What's wrong with him why is he in so much pain his mouth covered in his own deep red blood there was so much of it everywhere from his desk to the doorway a trail of blood was left behind him. He turned back to look at me his white makeup bloody parts of it mixing with his blood and turning a strange pink color.

"I-im sorry Tavros," he muttered out falling over

"GAMZEE!" I nearly screamed rushing to his side lifting his head out of the puddle of his blood.

His black hair dripped with bloody painting my sleeves with the deep red of his bloody hot red liquid coving the both of us. The teacher called the principal freaking out I couldn't help but sob over my new friend fearing for his life. I couldn't do anything to help him nothing to make him better I don't know anything about first aid or what to do in emergencies like this. The principal came to the classroom with the head nurse and they tried to figure out what was wrong.

"We can't call an ambulance we never got clearance for him or his parents on what to do in a situation like this," the principal explained to the nurse and the teacher.

"Everyone please leave we will take care of this matter," the principal spoke dismissing the class.

Everyone piled out of the room murmuring about what they think happened to him multiple students saying he probably overdosed on drugs. .

"Mr. Nitram please leave we will take care of him until we get clearance from his parents to call an ambulance," the principal spoke to me in such a demeaning tone of voice like he was disgusted. What did he expect me to do my friend is laying on the ground covered in his own blood possibly dying and he's telling me to leave.

"N-No," I spoke and continued to stare down at gamzee patches of his pale skin showing through the makeup.

"What?" the principal asked in astonishment.

"I-I said uh NO… I'm not leaving him I'll take h-him to the hospital and and pay for the bills myself I'm not g-going to leave him here to d-die while you bother y-yourself with paperwork!" I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't let me. My eyes burned with tears as I set Gamzee's head down I went and retrieved our things the letter and our books I managed to shove everything inside my messenger bag and flung it around my shoulders.

As I made my way back to gamzee I grabbed his arms pulling him up trying my hardest to maneuver him into a position where I could carry him to a hospital. I finally get gamzee onto my back but he's a lot heavier than I anticipated his large lanky build draped over me if it wasn't for my mechanical legs I probably wouldn't have managed even this much. I began to walk with him over my back his feet dragging along behind our bodies he had to be a good two feet taller than me.

"I-it's going to be ok G-gamzee uh ill make sure your oo-ok" I spoke trying to reassure myself more than him the large crowd of students of teacher outside the room held me up a bit as I made my way down the hall the sound of people sprinting toward me caught my attention.

"GAMZEE!" Eridans and Sollux's voice rang out from far away Sollux yelled at people in the hallway to get the fuck out of their way.

"We're Coming Tavros we can take him in my car!" Eridan yelled frantically Eridan and Sollux grabbed Gamzee's arms and the three of us dragged his lifeless body away.

"OVER HERE!," Dirks melodic voice rang out he stood next to the large doors of the hall we were about to go thought.

"I've got the doors," he spoke in a serious tone grabbing Gamzee's legs as we went through the first door. With the four of us working together we managed to make it faster than I expected. As we went through doorway after doorway we finally got to the outside. Dirk and Eridan switch places dirk taking Gamzee's arm as Eridan ushered us to his car. The electric blue mustang was hardly big enough for all of us but we managed to fit inside just fine.

Eridan drove like a madman getting stopped by the police once. As the policeman slowly walked toward us Eridan and Dirk stuck their heads out the windows of the car screaming profanely at the policeman about Gamzee's current situation. The officer looked taken back before running to his vehicle and turning on the siren escorting us to the hospital. I quickly pulled out my cellphone and called Lucy.

"Hello this Is Lucy," she spoke in a perky voice.

"Lucy…" I paused trying to collect my thoughts

"Tavros? What's wrong dear?" her voice was concerned and slightly frantic.

"I'm fine Lucy but G-gamzee isn't…" I could feel myself start to swell.

"w-we're on our way to the hospital…G-gamzee he he's throwing up blood," after a long pause Lucy's voice calmed me down and prevented me from crying.

"I'll meet you at the hospital ok dearie," I could hear Lucy put on her jacket and rummage thought her wardrobe.

"I need my black book Lucy it's in the safe in my study the key is uh I-It's in my peter pan DVD case…" I spoke softly at the end in order to avoid the others hearing me but both Eridan and Sollux giggled a bit.

"Ok dear I'm on my way," Lucy replied shutting the door to her room and making her way to the main house.

"Bye Lucy…" I mumbled hanging up the cell phone and shoving it back into my pocket. We were almost to the hospital when gamzee started to spurt out blood again. Gamzee's lifeless body started to move as he woke up

"Where the fuck-"he started to talk but started pouring out more blood.

"Hey man you need to turn your head or you'll drown bro," dirk spoke reaching his hand out and turning Gamzee's head to the side and down. The blood rushed out and gamzee looked back at dirk and nodded his head. As Gamzee leaned back his head laid between my shoulder and my neck.

"U-uhm are you going to be ok gamzee?" when I spoke I must have startled him. He launch forward with wide eyes and began you pour blood again he passed back out his face landing in the puddle of blood on the floor board. Dirk helped me lift Gamzee's torso out of the blood and back into my lap.

When we finally pulled into the hospital Lucy and john stood out front with a stretcher and several nurses as we came to a stop Sollux and Eridan piled out opening the door on dirks end we all got Gamzee onto the stretcher and the nurses carried him off. The four of us stood side by side blood stained watching Gamzee be carted away Eridan began to sob into Sollux's chest who in return wrapped his arms around Eridan and cried softly with him. Dirk placed a hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring nod before walking thought the hospital doors with Eridan and Sollux.

"Tavros," Lucy spoke softly pulling my attention to her she looked concerned furrowing her eyebrows.

"L-Lu-Lucy," I began to cry uncontrollably covered in my new friend's blood I collapsed onto my knees crying into my hands. Lucy and John approached me wrapping they're arms around me john cried silently with me as Lucy rubbed our backs.

"shhhhh it's all going to be ok he's a fighter," she whispered to us we sat there in sadness sobbing to each other. My good day suddenly ruined with a deep red color the smell of blood on my made my stomach churn. I buried my face into Lucy's shoulder the smell of her homemade cinnamon buns on her white cotton apron couldn't even made me feel better. Everything was now stained in Gamzee's deep red blood.


	8. Chapter 8: The Thinkpan

Chapter eight

~Gamzee's Prospective~

Everything was dark and quiet there was so much blood its no wonder my body wouldn't move.

There was no sound no sight just the feeling of the fresh air on my skin as the friends made it outside Eridans slightly longer hair slipped out from under my arm replaced by shorter hair that poked at my arm.

'That must be Dirk," I thought in the dark confines of my mind.

The trip over to what I'm guessing was Eridans car went smoothly from what I could tell. The grip on my arms tightened as Tavros' small body moved from under me the small hands on my back pulled me slowly into the small space of Eridans back seat. The grip on my left arm released as my motionless body rested in the car. Someone quickly slid into the car under my legs as the car roared to life the quick sporadic movements told me that Eridan was driving in his frantic state. Eridan was usually very cautious when he drove obeying all the traffic signals and never speeding but today was different the car moved as such a fast pace and never once stopped.

'This motherfucker is running red lights and all kinds of shit,' I giggled to myself in the pitch black room. Lying down in the wall-less room I stared at the black void above me.

'Well if this is my thinkpan maybe I can at least do something fun in here,' I closed the eyes of the little me in my head imagining stars on the limitless ceiling of the black void. Opening my eyes I see the stars I imagined above me.

"Motherfucking miracles,"

As I closed my eyes again I began to imagine a large mansion black white and silver with beautiful purple flowers sprawled out across the entire yard. A large tree house could be seen in the very back of the breath taking home.

'Everything the way it should have been'

I stood and walked toward the home the smell of cinnamon surrounding the house. The smell of baked good drenching the house.

"Gamzee?..." a soft voice echoed through my head a faceless woman with chestnut hair stood in the kitchen next to a younger woman with long silky untamed hair. "Gamzee my dear come tell granny how these taste" the woman held out a pan of freshly baked goods making my way over I took a cookie off the pan and took a large bite out of it.

The soft gooy taste of the cookie chocolate chips melting in my mouth. I looked up to the young woman and paused as I stared at her. "Mom?" the word left a bad taste in my mouth the taste of blood. The images started to blur as the woman began to rage.

"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE'S JUST A BABY!"

the older woman's voice screamed out as the young vision of my mother took knives in between her fingers and slashed at my face falling back I cried hysterically.

"MOTHER WHATS WRONG!" I screamed trying to pick myself back up.

"I'm sorry…they keep telling me to my love….they want me to kill you," the young woman's voice echoed in my thinkpan.

"Mom," I whimpered to myself tears rolling down my face.

"Goodbye, my son," the crazed look on her face as she rammed the knives into my shoulder.

"NO!" the older faceless woman screamed as she tore away the crazed woman.

Pans clattering to the ground somehow amongst the wrestling a fire broke out and filled the room quickly the taste of blood still filling my mouth.

"RUN GAMZEE RUN DON'T LOOK BACK JUST KEEP RUNNING!" the faceless old woman screamed as she tried horrifyingly to keep my crazed mother off me.

Scrambling to my feet I ran out of the house running as fast as I could but seeming to get nowhere. My legs were shorter than they are my body shrunken the black and grey polka dotted pants my granny made me for Halloween pattered in heavy folds as I run. My black t-shirt ruffling around my stomach a large boom scared me half to death the taste of blood getting to be too much now. The images in my head started to melt away in the fire turning back the entire mansion was engulfed in crimson flames. And just like that everything was gone.

My vision returning and seeing the roof of Eridans car blood spurted out of my mouth like I was a water fountain. Trying desperately to speak I manage out "Where the fuck-" before blood rushed out in a heavier flow.

"Hey man you need to turn your head or you'll drown bro,"

dirk spoke reaching his hand out and turning my head to the side and down. The blood rushed out and i looked back to dirk and nodded in thanks. As I leaned back a small warm figure cradled my head.

"U-uhm are you going to be ok gamzee?" Tavros' voice spoke softly.

I launch forward with wide eyes I could feel my face become flushed I just laid into Tavros' chest. I began pour blood again in terror 'I don't want to go back there,' trying desperately to stay in the real world with my friends and the cute bite sized Tavros. But I failed falling back into my dream world and back into another painful image.

"son what is your name?" the officer asked as he handed me a cream soda faygo from the vending machine in the lobby of the police station. My face was swollen red with tears my face and shoulder now bandaged it didn't take long for officers to pick me up from the side of the road.

"My name...is Gamzee Makara," I spoke in a whisper and began to stare at the ceiling. About six hours passed sitting in that same spot the once cold faygo now warm in my hands.

"Gamzee," a frail gentle voice called out to me granny stood a few feet away a little bruised and scratched up but barely hurt. Hot tears ran down my already aching face.

"It's ok dear everything is going to be alright now," she wrapped her arms around me as a cried into her shoulder.

"Gamzee dear….im sorry but your mother….she's dead son…your father he…." Her voice echoed in my head. But the images started to blur once more.

'Please let this be the last time I don't want to relive this please make it stop someone make it stop,'

I could feel hot tears run down my face I was awake again but to the normal me but disoriented my vision was still a blur but I could make out figures the voices of my friends in the room seemed to be slow and jumbled. I sat up feeling more or less like road kill stuck to the wheel of a eighteen wheeler.

"Gamzee you should lay down you're not ready to be up yet," Eridans voice was soft full of concern I reached my arm out to the figure that looked most like him trying to grasp his shoulder it took a few tries the three of him wouldn't sit still. But when I finally managed to grasp his should a small sigh of relief escaped my friend.

"I'm fine Eridan just dizzy," I searched for the stupid remote to the bed and finally found it adjusting the back so I could sit up to all my friends without shaking so much.

"Gamzee i-im so sorry," cried Karkat as he sat on the window seat no one ever has seen Kar cry before but he was obviously feeling like a crappy friend the hate for himself grew with each second he looked at me.

"Motherfucker get over here and gimmie a motherfucking hug," I smiled the best I could and held out my arms as Kars figure approached wrapping his arms around my neck and sobbing into my should for a moment.

"Ah your awake Gamzee," a professional voice spoke as a man in a white coat walked in.

"I'm doctor Ogawa I've just come to check on your condition," the man approached and wrote stuff down on a clip board in his hands.

"Oh by the way your father is here he said he'd like to speak to you and the friends that brought you here," the doctor looked at me curiously rage began to fill my insides and I accidentally gripped Kar too tight.

"Gamzee you're hurting you fuckass…" Karkat had now calmed down and was back to his normal shit spewing self-crawling out from my grasp and back to the window knowing what was about to come.

"No…" I managed out gripping the side of the bed.

"Is there any particular reason that you don't want to see him just in case he asks," the doctor made his way back to the doorway.

"YEA TELL THAT ASSHOLE MURDERER TO EAT SHIT AND MOTHERFUCKING DIE TELL THAT MOTHERFUCKER NEVER TO FUCKING COME NEAR MY EVER!" I began to steam with rage and couldn't control myself any longer.

The room went quiet and the doctor chuckled "alright then," the doctor went toward the doorway and left without another word. My head felt dizzy again I laid back my improving vision fell back into a blurred mess.

"You have quiet the mouth on you young man," a gentle voice spoke from the side of me so familiar so fucking familiar.

"Who are you…."I asked trembling with an awful feeling.

"You should stop talking and rest everyone is here because they were worried about you and all you're doing is making poor Tavros scared," her gentle voice spoke a little more sternly but it was enough to wake me up.

"oh I'm motherfucking sorry guys I really made a mess of shit," I hung my head low and rubbed my eyes bits makeup still soiled my face Karkat and Eridan probably argued with the doctors and nurses to leave it on me.

"n-no I-it's fine uh I'm just glad to see Th-that you're alright g-gamzee," Tavros' small voice spoke so loudly to me.

"The doctorth thaiid thath you had thom pretty theriiouth iinternal bleeding," Sollux spoke leaning up against the wall with Eridan in his arms.

"yea man your lucky Tavros made off with you when he did or you'd be pretty dead right now," dirks melodic voice spoke next as his figure slicked back his hair.

I couldn't help but smile little Tavros stood up to the teachers and saved my sorry ass.

"Thank you Tavbro," I smiled in his direction and felt him smile back at me.

"Uh h-here Lucy brought t-these with her," Tavros set a container of delicious smelling goods in my lap. Familiar smells captivating every sense in my body as I took a bite out of a warm cinnamon bun and teared up and cried lightly.

"calm down everything is going to be alright gamzee your alive," the woman's voice spoke comfortingly rubbing my back the smell of baked goods on her comforted me so as I swallowed my bite of the cinnamon bun I laid it back down in the box and closed my eyes her hand gently running though my hair as she hummed slowly the song helping me drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Slam a motherfuckin Faygo

Chapter nine

~Tavros' Prospective~

The smell of death and bleach filled the many white corridors of the hospital. I sat next to Gamzee as he lay unconscious in the white sheets. Soon after we all settled into the waiting room Eridan called Gamzee's roommate a short boy slightly taller than myself with mixed dark brown and black hair. The boy seemed cute in the same way that a raccoon seems cute but when you do the wrong thing it tears your ass apart. Karkat seems to have an obsession with the word fuck the same way that gamzee had an obsession with motherfucker.

Eridan and Sollux leaned up against the wall Eridan wrapped closely in Sollux's arms Eridan didn't seem to stop crying unless he was wrapped up tightly in Sollux's arms which Sollux didn't seem to mind at all. Dirk didn't say much he just sat in a chair and flipped channels on the TV never stopping to really watch anything. John sat to my left and Lucy to my right john just twiddled his thumbs and every now and then glanced up to the others. Lucy brought along her bag of wonders she knitted something in a purple color and looked strangely composed.

I watched her trying to get my mind off of the horror movie type events today. A low grunt snapped my attention away everyone looked at gamzee almost in horror he was actually trying to sit up after everything he went through today after all that blood loss just an hour later and he manages to wake up?

"Gamzee you should lay down you're not ready to be up yet," Eridan approached gamzee his eyes puffy and red like everyone else's.

Gamzee reached out for Eridan trying to grasp his shoulder with each Miss Eridan held his breath with fear in his eyes the pain practically visible. As Gamzee's hand finally crashed down on Eridans shoulder a deep sigh was released.

"I'm fine Eridan just dizzy," Gamzee's voice was a bit more raspy then earlier but I'm sure throwing up that much blood would do that to a person.

"Gamzee i-im so sorry," cried Karkat who had obviously cried more than anyone in the room. Apparently earlier today Karkat kicked gamzee in the stomach causing his insides to rip apart. The doctors said that luckily the tear wasn't too big and was easily fixable but the severe loss of blood made surgery difficult.

"Motherfucker get over here and gimmie a motherfucking hug," gamzee smiled at Karkat and held his arms wide open as Karkat crawled into Gamzee's arms I couldn't help but feel jealous. I tried to just ignore the fact that Karkat was wrapped around gamzee crying but it was really hard.

"Ah you're awake Gamzee," Dr. Ogawa's voice spoke smoothly as he walked into the room with his clip board.

"I'm Dr. Ogawa I've just come to check on your condition," he walked over to the monitors and checked how things we going checking the I.V and various other things.

"Oh by the way your father is here he said he'd like to speak to you and the friends that brought you here," the doctor spoke but in a tone that gave me the feeling that they knew each other.

"Gamzee you're hurting me you fuckass…" Karkat's voice broke my train of thought Karkat wiggled out from Gamzee's grasp and was making his way back to the window seat. Gamzee to be put lightly looked PISSED. His hair draped around his eyes and nearly swallowed up his entire face his hands were clasped tightly to the railing of the bed his forearms veiny he was holding on tight restraining himself from something.

"No…" Gamzee's voice was near a growl now this is the side of gamzee that he didn't show at school earlier.

"Is there any particular reason that you don't want to see him just in case he asks," Dr. Ogawa spoke clearly as he made his way back to the doorway.

"YEA TELL THAT ASSHOLE MURDERER TO EAT SHIT AND MOTHERFUCKING DIE TELL THAT MOTHERFUCKER NEVER TO FUCKING COME NEAR ME EVER!" Gamzee was screaming at the top of his lungs pain and hatred exuding from him. The room went quiet and the doctor chuckled

"alright then," the doctor went toward the doorway and left without another word.

"You have quite the mouth on you young man," Lucy's voice was soft and gentle never looking up from her knitting.

"Who are you…." Gamzee questioned and looking in our direction.

"You should stop talking and rest everyone is here because they were worried about you and all you're doing is making poor Tavros scared," her gentle voice spoke a little more sternly.

"Oh I'm motherfucking sorry guys I really made a mess of shit," gamzee hung his head rubbing his eyes still having trouble with his vision.

"n-no I-it's fine uh I'm just glad to see Th-that you're alright g-gamzee," I stumbled over my words nearly crying he was ok. I haven't known gamzee long but it was clear to me that he was important to me already something about his demeanor made things better.

"The doctorth thaiid thath you had thom pretty theriiouth iinternal bleeding," Sollux spoke leaning up against the wall with Eridan in his arms.

"yea man your lucky Tavros made off with you when he did or you'd be pretty dead right now," dirks melodic voice spoke next as he slicked back his hair.

The Smile on Gamzee's face was bright and I could tell it made everyone feel a lot better to finally see the normal gamzee.

"Thank you Tavbro," he smiled at me his makeup smeared and muddied still with blood. His strange purple eyes gleamed and sent those electrifying shivers down my spine. I then remember the treats that Lucy brought with her.

"Uh h-here Lucy brought t-these with her," I set the container onto Gamzee's lap hoping that they would make him feel a bit better. As gamzee took a bite out of one of Lucy's cinnamon buns he began to weep I didn't understand but apparently Lucy did she stood u rubbing his back softly.

"calm down everything is going to be alright gamzee your alive," she began to hum a lullaby of sorts he stuffed the cinnamon bun back into the container and leaned back drifting off to sleep. Lucy removed the container from Gamzee's lap placing it on the table next to him with her letter underneath.

"We should let him rest now, He's had a long day, we all have," Lucy spoke clearly as she gathered her things and opened the door everyone took a moment looking one last time at gamzee and then left. Karkat hitched a ride with Eridan and Sollux. Dirk's brother Dave was outside waiting for him. Lucy, john and I then rode back home in Lucy's car.

John spent the night he said that he didn't want to leave that he'd have nightmares. I agreed to let him stay mainly because I felt the same way. As the sky turned black and sparkling stars appeared john and I sat on my extra-large bed with ice cream and baked sweets that Lucy made fresh for us. We watched Disney movies and eventually passed out.

The next day John and I woke up and prepared for school breaking away from my morning silliness I took a shower and got dressed. Sitting in the dining hall I didn't eat just poked around at the food on my plate.

"What's wrong son?" my mother came into the dining hall which was a shot to everyone as she sat the chefs in the kitchen hurried to make something spectacular for my mother.

"My friend w-went to the hospital yesterday…" I didn't want to think about it but I could see images from the previous day running through my head.

"Is that where you were yesterday after school? Lucy ran off yesterday did you call her? Why not me or your father?" my mother stared at the glass of juice in front of her looking legitimately hurt.

"I don't uh know I just feel a bit more at ease with l-Lucy," I managed out feeling selfish. She was worried about me and I couldn't even care. My parents and I never really spent to much time together not in a long time at least.

"That's ok I understand, something about Lucy's old fashion ways is a bit relieving," my mother smiled softly still staring at the juice in front of her. I could feel my eyes tear up I was hurting her and she just took it. Lucy walked in and stared at the sight in front of her. Mother usually ate in the garden for breakfast spending most of her day out with her friends going shopping and such.

"Good morning Milady," Lucy curtsied and then looked at the places of food that I and john couldn't bare to get down.

"Young master Nitram would you like me to prepare something for breakfast?" Lucy's voice was emotionless but her eyes were full of concern. My voice was frozen almost and cracked as I finally managed out

"Please…"

Lucy disappeared into the kitchen the chefs spoke to her harshly but she ignored it and began to cook. Moments later she came back with a plate of food for John and I. Sunny side up eggs and bacon hash browns and toast. John looked at the plate for a moment not being used to the normal style breakfast but as he began to eat he found he couldn't spot his eyes tear up a bit.

"This is really good thank you Lucy," John spoke in a surprisingly sad tone of voice for him. Lucy smiled sadly I began to eat my breakfast and found myself softly weeping Lucy's cooking always made people empty they're bottled up emotions like she put a spell on the food to instantly make a person feel better. The chefs watched in astonishment from the kitchen window I never would really eat the food they made me.

"Lucy," my mother's voice rang softly in the room.

"Yes milady," Lucy bowed her head and gave my mother her full attention.

"Would you make me a breakfast too?" my mother's voice seemed sad but earnest. Lucy smiled sweetly at my mother and nodded her head disappearing into the kitchen once more.

"Young Master Nitram the car is ready sir," A young maid spoke from behind me bowing her head.

"T-thank you," I smiled at her but she didn't seem to notice as me and john finished our breakfast Lucy came out with a plate for my mother placing it in front of her with a warm smile.

"Thank you Lucy," my mother spoke softly as she began to eat she smiled it had obviously been a long time since my mother had eaten a meal like that. I smiled at Lucy and hugged her turning to my mother I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the head. As john and I left I swear I could hear my mother begin to sob Lucy's quiet hushes confirming my thoughts.

The day went by slowly, home economics came around and I sat at the table where gamzee was the previous day. After going over fire hazards and what to do in case of one we were given the rest of the class time to make anything we wanted.

'I should make something for gamzee'

I looked around in the drawers spotting different items but not knowing what to use.

"Do you need some help Mr. Nitram," the teacher's voice called from above the table she leaned over smiling kindly.

"Y-yes,"

I explained to her how I didn't know how to cook like gamzee and that I wanted to make him something she smiled at me and thought for a moment then pulled out a few different bowls and ingredients.

"You should make sugar cookies, simple and sweet but give you the freedom to make cute creatures with," she smiled and helped me mix the dough then separating portions of the dough in several different bowls. I watched intensely as she colored the different bowls with many different colors. She then pulled out a cookie sheet and made a rectangular orange cookie that said get better soon in thin black letters.

She smiled at me softly and then left to check on the rest of the class I made several different shapes of cookies for gamzee. One looked like peter pan and one looked like him I made one to look like each of our friends and then made small creatures with the rest mainly kittens though. When I was done I put the cookies in the oven to bake never leaving the ovens side. Once they finished I gleamed proudly at the cookies and placed them in a box pulling grabbing a marker and writing on the top

'To: Gamzee'

I doodled lightly all over it Eridan and john came over and signed the box with get well soon. As lunch break broke out I made my way to the car john not joining me today I asked the driver to take me to the hospital. Once I arrived at the hospital I made my way to Gamzee's room knocking on the door I got no answer. Walking in gamzee was gone the empty container left on the table the hospital gown left of the floor.

"Where did you go gamzee…" I whisper to myself looking around the room.

"I'm right motherfucking here bro," Gamzee's voice shocked me turning around he stood….

Half naked with a towel around his waist he held a wash cloth to his face.

"Sup?"

He walked over to a bag next to the bed and started pulling out clothes I could feel my face turn a bright red. His long body seemed to go on for miles. The stiches from the day before were still red around the edges but didn't seem to hurt him. A scar on his shoulder was visible know pale and obviously old but still very much visible. I couldn't help but stare at Gamzee's body while he put his makeup on not realized that I could have gotten to see him without it on.

"Hey Tavbro you ok?" he smiled at me with his fresh smile messily drawn on.

"Uh oh Y-yea im im fine, I uh I made you cookies in er class!" I blushed bright red and held out the box looking away from him his hair still dripping water onto his chest.

'GAH WHATRE YOU DOING TAVROS!'

I turned away from him and stared out the window as he got dressed.

'Oh my gog was I seriously just checking him out?'

My face was now bright red I stared at my feet feeling embarrassed surely he noticed me staring at him like that.

"Taaaavvvvbbbrrooooo," Gamzee's voice chimmed in my ear he stood behind me holding a cold soda to my forehead.

"Your motherfucking spacing out bro you look like you need to slam a motherfuckin faygo," he smiled at me seeming slightly worried.

"Oh i-im sorry," I smiled back to him blushing still.

"You're really red motherfucker you all up and got yourself a fever?" he placed a hand on my forehead making my face even hotter.

"n-n-no I'm fine just uh a bit tired," I smiled warily trying to not get any more embarrassed.

"Ok motherfucker and thanks for these sweet motherfuckin cookies bro," he smiled taking the cookie that looked like Eridan out of the box

"HAHA this is so motherfucking cool you made one to look like everyone!" he smiled and joyfully took a bite out of Eridans scarf.

"He'd have a motherfuckin bitch fit if someone messed up his scarf," Gamzee smiled and set the cookie down

"I'm glad that you uh like them," I smiled back to him my face still red Gamzee's arms then wrapped around me and hugged me tightly.

"You came here soon as lunch let out right? How bout we go get some food," Gamzee let go of me and searched the room for a moment before throwing on a jacket and some boots.

"Here put these on," he smiled and tossed a leather jacket and a helmet at me.

"Uh,"

I was about to question him but before I knew what to say his hand was around my wrist and he was dragging me out the room and down the stairs.

"You ride around in a limo all the time don't you that's a bit much for a simple ride around town,"

Gamzee lead me down flight after flight of stairs. Pulling me outside and he brought me to a purple and gray motorcycle. I started to get nervous and shake does he expect me to get on there with him. I could barely hold onto monkey bars on the playground and now I'm supposed to hold onto him on a moving vehicle!

"Uh uhm G-Gamzee, I-I d-Don't think I can uh-"he cut me off pulling me over to the motorcycle.

"I know your to motherfucking small to ride in the back bro that why your riding in the front," he picked me up like I weighted nothing but I know my prosthetics are heavy. He set me down onto the motorcycle my shaking never stopped only got worse as he sat behind me and started the bike.

"You gonna be motherfucking ok Tavbro?" he adjusted the helmet and made sure the jacket was secure. I just nodded my head he smiled and maneuvered the bike around the parking lot. As he got onto the streets he started to go faster people stared in awe at us well more likely him he was smiling brightly as the wind whipped his hair all around his face. As he drove I got used to the bikes vibrations and stopped shaking as much being surrounded by Gamzee's arms made me calmer.

As we stopped at a light a red sports car pulled up beside us the jock like people inside we're obviously talking shit but gamzee didn't notice even as they unrolled the window and started screaming about how we're fags.

Gamzee's eyes never drifted from the light not until the man in the passenger seat reached out his hand and tried to grab me. That's when the dark side of Gamzee showed itself.


	10. Chapter 10 :Whats best for Tav

Chapter Ten

~Gamzee's Prospective~

That night I dreamed of what could have been a happy home a loving family I dreamed that it never burned down that I never went to the doctors that she never went missing. No I dreamt peacefully and awoke the same way. The light spilling into the white room drove my eyes crazy I hate how hospitals are nothing but white because when people die they really want to see nothing but the color white burning they're retinas'.

Spotting the container of goods I opened it up and began to eat everything inside flipping through the channels I started to watch anything that could keep my attention. The doctor came in a few times smiling taking notes and leaving. As much as I hated to admit it I knew him from a long time ago during a different accident. Lunch time started to come around and since nothing really hurt I figured I'd go out for lunch like hell was I going to eat cafeteria food.

Crawling out of bed I noticed my duffle bag on the floor I pulled it over and searched inside. A note with Karkat's scribble on it was hardly even legible so I didn't even bother reading it. Throwing the hospital gown off I made my way to the shower.

'This motherfucker is too damn small for me'

I could see over the curtain rod which was really bothersome but whatever. Once I finished I rummaged through the multiple shaped towels until I found one that would fit. I washed my face and stepped out of the bathroom. Only to realize that Tavros stood in the middle of the room with his back to me

"Where did you go gamzee…" he spoke softly trying to understand why I wasn't in bed.

"I'm right motherfucking here bro," I spoke without thinking

'FUCK I don't have my motherfucking makeup on'

I held the washcloth I used to wash my face up cover the majority of my skin.

"Sup?"

Tavros turned around and instantly flushed which I couldn't hide was too motherfucking adorable. He was frozen staring at me but more so at my scars than my face I turn to the bag and pull out my makeup smearing it on as well as I could while rushing. Now that my makeup is on I didn't really feel awkward so I turned back to Tavros who still just stared blankly at my body which gave me a major confidence boost.

"Hey Tavbro you ok?" he stared to look pale like he couldn't breathe.

"Uh oh Y-yea im im fine, I uh I made you cookies in er class!" he held out a white box that had black doodles all over Eridan and john had signed it opening the box Tavros had made me Sugar cookies. Multiple people and creatures inside the box made me smile dozens of little kittens a figure for each of our friends even me. I quickly got dressed and turned back to Tavros.

"Hey Tavbro thanks a lot for the cookies their really awesome," I got no response he was frozen again. I smiled cheerfully to myself and opened the small fridge under the TV pulling out a faygo and walking back over to Tavros.

"Taaaavvvvbbbrrooooo," I held my syllables to try to be cute standing behind him I placed the cold faygo on his forehead trying not to grin too much.

"Your motherfucking spacing out bro you look like you need to slam a motherfuckin faygo," I couldn't help but worry a little maybe it was my messing with him that was making him so awkward maybe he just feels uncomfortable.

"Oh i-im sorry," he smiled his face still red the thought then occurred maybe he's not really blushing maybe he's just sick.

"You're really red motherfucker you all up and got yourself a fever?" I placed my hand on his forehead he was warm but not in a way that meant sick.

"n-n-no I'm fine just uh a bit tired," he smiled nervously the urge to lean down and kiss him was driving me insane. I need to change the subject I need to get away from him for just a moment.

"Ok motherfucker and thanks for these sweet motherfuckin cookies bro," I walked back over to the box and scrambled through the cookies again.

"HAHA this is so motherfucking cool you made one to look like everyone!" smiling I pulled out the cookie that looked like Eridan and took a bite out of his scarf.

'Why do I feel this need to touch him please stop if I can't resist this im going to lose him before I get him.'

"I'm glad that you uh like them," Tavros's voice soft and childlike filled with happiness 'so motherfucking cute,' I set the cookie back down and couldn't help myself anymore I reached out and wrapped my arms around him his heat paced faster against me.

'Why do I want you so much…?"

After a moment I decided that any longer and he'd start getting too nervous to speak.

"You came here soon as lunch let out right? How bout we go get some food," I broke away from the hug and found my shoes and jacket.

'How're we going to get there Tav is probably so use to riding in his limo that's a bit much for just a simple lunch,'

Digging thought the duffle bag that Karkat left I found my leather jacket and helmet along with my keys.

"Here put these on,"

I tossed the jacket and helmet to Tavros who in return looked very confused. he listened and managed to get the jacket on before I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the room. As we made our way down a few flights of stairs I decided he should know what going on

"You ride around in a limo all the time don't you that's a bit much for a simple ride around town,"

He didn't say anything probably to focused on not falling I started to take smaller strides forgetting his legs were hardly as long as mine. As we made our way outside there sat my pretty motorcycle gray and purple I checked the meters on the bike and then turned to Tavros who to say the least was shaking

'He wouldn't be able to hold onto me if he's all shaky like that,'

It took a moment for me to decide what to do but when I did I figured that would be even funner than having him hold onto me.

"Uh uhm G-Gamzee, I-I d-Don't think I can uh-"he started to stammer again fear in his eyes but I already knew what he was going to say.

"I know your to motherfucking small to ride in the back bro that why your riding in the front," I picked him up and set him on the bike without problem but my suspicions about his legs are bothering me a bit I don't want to ask though. I sat behind him and started the bike which made him shiver even more.

"You gonna be motherfucking ok Tavbro?" I adjusted the helmet and made sure that the jacket was on for good. He just smiled and nodded his head. I pulled the bike out of the spot and maneuvered around the parking lot when I got to the streets I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot it's been a long time since I've gotten to ride with my helmet off after my last accident Karkat wouldn't let me ride without one.

When we reached a light Tavros's shaking subsided but nearly returned as a red sports car pulled up beside us. I didn't want to look over I didn't want to get in a fight

'Do it Gamzee fight them, you know you want too,'

And there it is that sinister voice that always calls to me when I didn't do things to hurt the people around me. The idiots in the car yelled something about fags but I didn't really care what if I was one I wouldn't care besides Tavros is cuter than any girl I've ever met so it would work out. It was then that I couldn't hold it in the man in the passenger seat and reached out his hand and was about to grab Tavros MY Tavros.

Instinctively I grabbed the man's forearm and yanked him out of the car he screamed in terror but I couldn't really hear him. He stood up and punched me as hard as he could but he of course was slow only thinking he could really fight. Tavros flinched in my arms I pulled him into my chest and covered his ears grabbing the man's fist as he got close throwing his fist away and wrapping my hand around his face gripping tightly and pulling him in.

"LiStEn ClOsLeY mOtHeRfUcKeR ThE BuLlShIt ThAt YoUr SpEwInG Up In HeRe Is GeTtInG on My MoThErFuCkIn NeRvEs BuT SiNcE TaVbRo Is WiTh Me IlL sHow YoU tHe MiRaClE oF MoThErFuCkIn MerCy," throwing the man back against the car I turned back to the light which had just turned green and sped off with Tavros hiding his face in my arm. I pulled into a McDonalds a few blocks away being sure that the men didn't follow us. As I got off the bike Tavros sat there shaking gently

"im sorry Tavbro they won't bother us again even if they motherfucking did nothing bad would happen to you I'd make damn sure off that," I plucked the small boy from the bike and pulled off he helmet he was crying sniffling and hiding his face as the helmet came off I had scared him…

"Im so sorry Tavbro," I pulled him in and hugged him for a long time ignoring the staring passerby's.

"I-its ok g-gamzee I uh know you were just protecting us," Tavros finally calmed down and smiled up at me happily again the want to kiss him racked my thinkpan. I just smiled back at him happy but hurt taking his hand I led him into the McDonalds.

He stared at the menu not understanding what was on there. "You've never been here before have you," I smiled nearly breaking out into laugher.

"uh n-no I haven't," he stared at the menu for a moment more before finally deciding on what he wanted I got a simple cheese burger and Tavros decided on chicken nuggets the cashier lady stared at me like I was a lunatic so I gave her a big smile which broke her from her gaze and in a hurry rang up the order Tavros quickly pulled out his wallet but I already had mine in hand I passed the lady my money and she quickly passed me the cups and change.

I smiled again at Tavros who started to stammer. "My motherfucking treat bro," I smiled down at him and brought him over to the drink dispensers showing him how to work it. He looked flustered as the sprite ran over the top of his cup

"Haha it's so motherfucking cute how you don't know about this stuff man," I admitted then getting a little flushed that I once again called him cute out loud. He blushed the small pink color across his cheeks made my heart race

'He probably doesn't even know how motherfucking cute he is,"

Tavros and I picked a table and sat down for a moment not saying anything but the now red blush on his cheeks said it all he's nervous. The order number was called and I got up to get the tray of food bringing the tray back over I gave Tavros his food and he looked at it like he didn't know what it was. I couldn't help but chuckle

"It's food Tavbro ya know you eat it," I motioned chewing gestures and he giggled I apparently looked really silly. I plucked up and held it up to him.

"Close your eyes and saw ahhh," I smiled at him as he blushed even more I couldn't help must mess with him a little I craved the adorable faces he made when he was embarrassed. Never the less he did as I asked closing his eyes and and saying ahhh in the cutest way imaginable. I placed the chicken against his lips and he bit down chewing and swallowing the childlike face he made after that was too much to bear.

"Motherfucking miracles," I whispered to myself and set the rest of the chicken nugget down.

Tavros seemed to unnerve after that he smiled and ate saying that these were the best things he'd eaten since the first time Lucy cooked for him. I smiled at him as I ate my own food.

"Lucy is your maid right she's the one that wrote me that letter?" I spoke through a mouthful of fries and Tavros nodded.

"y-yea I don't know what that was about though she uhm s-said she wanted to thank you for putting out the f-fire and uh making us that pie" his stuttering was so beyond cute I couldn't even think straight for a moment.

"Yea I still haven't motherfucking read it yet," I admitted I probably wouldn't read it I'd probably just in my shoe box next to all the letters from my father full of cash im sure. There was a long silence and we just ate moments later a red sports car pulled into the parking lot and out of it the men who were talking shit earlier they had parked on the other side and apparently didn't notice us I passed the helmet to Tavros who looked at me confused.

"those guys are here we should probably leave," I collected the food on the tray and threw it away leading the masked Tavros out the other side of the restaurant as we made our way out the last door I could hear the men notice us in the back ground I quickly plucked Tavros up and set him on the bike. As I maneuvered the bike out onto the street the men were already back in their car chasing us. Tavros grabbed hold of my arm and hide in my bicep.

'I have to get him somewhere safe somewhere where he won't have to see this,'

Places stormed thought my head and I finally decided to go to the cemetery. It was a fairly long drive about 30-40 minutes away depending on how fast you're going. As we reached the cemetery I drove quite a ways back until coming upon mausoleum parking the bike next to it I pulled Tavros off and pried the mausoleum open causing my fingers to bleed I grabbed Tavros and placed him inside. He seemed frantic throwing off the helmet and crying

"S-STOP GAMZZE I-I CAN H-HELP," he sobbed heavily and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't be able to motherfucking forgive myself if something happened to you Tavros," I stared into his light brown eyes as he sobbed the red car finally pulling up on the gravel road behind me. I couldn't help restrain myself anymore.

I kissed Tavros's cheek and wiped away a few of his tear his eyes wide as a red blush ran across his childish face.

"everything is going to be ok Tavbro ill make motherfucking sure of it," I smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly before pushing him back lightly just enough that he couldn't escape I pulled the door shut leaving only a crack so it wouldn't be too hard to pry the heavy door open. Tavros's cries sent shutters down my spine as he banged on the door crying my name. I turned to the two men who insisted on following us one holding a knife and the other a large metal baseball bat.

"How sweet the fag hid his little boyfriend," one scoffed as he circled me intimidatingly. The man with the bat was the one that reached out for Tavros he I was definitely going to have fun with. The man with the knife charged at me dodging the knife I grabbed his arm and the back of his head ramming my knee so far into his face that I could feel his nose shatter on impact.

The other man then ran at me with the bat swinging it blindly until he finally managed to slam it into my stomach causing my stiches to fall out. Blood began to trickle down my abs and to my pants line. I shoved him back hard and lifted my shirt to inspect the damage out of twenty stiches five had fallen out.

"WeLl FuCk ThE dOcToRs aRe GoNnA gIvE mE sHiT fOr ThIs," I let go of my shirt and glared at the man who was frozen with terror as I approached he lifted the bat above his head yelling.

"STAY AWAY YOU CLOWN FREAK!" he brought down the bat as I grasped it in my hand I could feel the slight crack in my forearm another bone breaking. I smiled at him devilishly and continued to glare down at him.

"HoNk,"

I shoved my fist up into his stomach causing him to curl up over my arm pushing him back into the car I continued to pound on him until he fell to the ground. Turning back to the driver who was now backing away with horror filled eyes.

"I-Im Sorry man h-here take my money t-take anything just don't fucking kill me man," his eyes started to water.

"NoW lIsTeN cLoSeLy I tOlD yOuR fRiEnD iD sHoW mErCy oN hIm BuT hE cOnTiNuEd To FuCk ShIt Up, BuT nOw I'lL sHoW yOu SoMe MoThErFuCkInG mErCy," I kneeled down in front of him nothing but seriousness on my face.

"I dOn'T wAnT tAvRoS tO sEe wHaT iV'e DoNe To YoU fUcKiNg MoThErFuCkErS sO iLl GiVe YoU a ChAnCe To GaTheR yOuR fRiEnD gEt iNtO yOuR pIeCe Of CrAp CaR aNd MoThErFuCkInG gEt OuT oF hErE bUt If YoU dOn'T iLl MaKe SuRe ThAt EvErY bOnE iN yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg bOdY iS cRuShEd MoThErFuCkIn UnDeRsTaNd!" I looked at him in the eyes as he shook his head rapidly I smiled at him

"HoNk,,"

The man scrambled to his feet and grabbed his bloody friend they managed to get in the car quick enough and raced out of the cemetery. I turned back to the mausoleum and sighed heavily. Prying open the door my fingers bled just a bit more.

"Tavbro…?" I looked around the small room and found him curled up with his knees in his chest sobbing heavily.

"Tav im motherfuckin sorry if I hadn't-." he cut me off as he stood and began to pound his small fists into my chest.

"Y-you c-could h-h-have g-g-gotten K-KILLED! Y-your s-still h-hurt you you i-idiot," his fists stopped as he cried loudly falling to his knees. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned my head onto his.

"Im sorry Tavros….I've made another motherfucking mess of shit up in here…" my eyes felt hot I was hurting him yet again that seemed to be all I ever did. It was quiet for a long time when Tavros finally stopped crying he didn't move her just sat there for a while longer wrapped in my arms. He missed the last two periods of the day and his phone was going off like crazy he never once moved though I pulled him up to look at me he had fallen asleep.

He cried until he couldn't anymore and passed out. I pulled the phone out of his pocket and made a call to Lucy.

"TAVROS WHERE ARE YOU WE'RE WORRIED SICK THE SCHOOL CALLED AND SAID THAT YOU NEVER CAME BACK AFTER LUNCH IS EVERYTHING OK!" the maid cried frantically I wasn't sure what to say at first but the words eventually found my lips and moved.

"Hello, im sorry this is gamzee…Tavros is fine he just motherfucking fell asleep…" I began to weep silently the maid was quiet for a moment.

"What happened my dear…." She finally spoke seeming to have calmed down as I explained what had happened she seemed a bit relieved.

"Thank you for protecting him…," she seemed to be genuine in her thanks but I couldn't stop thinking about the wrongs that I'd done to him.

"Tell me where I need to go and I'll bring him home it's the least I could do after everything I've put him through…" there was a long pause as if she was contemplating whether or not to leave him in my hands.

"3124 oakbridge avenue, take good care of him gamzee I'll meet you out front when you get here," she spoke kindly and softly then hung up the phone.

I took Tavros into my arms and laid him in the grass as I turned to the mausoleum and shut the door.

"Thank you for protecting him…mother,"

Walking away from the grave I picked Tavros up again and secured the helmet and jacket to him. I decided that the best way to get him home was to zip him up into my jacket as he wouldn't wobble around. That was the first time I never went over twenty-five on my motorcycle. As I turned onto oakbridge Lucy stood out front of the mansion waiting.

As I parked my bike on curb she stared at me not particularly wide eyed and full of hatred but full of disappointment and thanks. I unzipped my jacket and Tavros fell into my arms pulling off the helmet and oversized leather jacket I let them just fall to the ground around the bike.

"Such a mess you are gamzee," Lucy's voice was soft and sweet as the old woman picked up the jacket and helmet and laid them over the handle bars.

"Im so motherfuckin sorry I never met for Tavros to be in danger I just-" I tried to continue on but Lucy stopped my placing a finger over my mouth and hushing me softly. My red puffy eyes could barely hold back anymore tears but I managed to blink them away.

"Come now we should get him to bed," she smiled as me gently in a forgiving way that panged my heart. I hurt the boy that was obviously like a grandson to her and she had forgiven me almost instantly. The woman led me into the large white and gold mansion inside Tavros's mother and father paced the entry room but stopped and stared in complete shock as their son was carried in by an unknown boy.

"What's going on here I demand an explanation! LUCY!" the woman whom I presume to be Tavros's mother cried out.

"SHHHHHH"

I couldn't help but quiet her Tavros was sleeping and he'd been through enough today.

"this is my motherfucking fault and I'll explain everything after we get Tavros to bed but he's been through enough today and he deserves some rest so just motherfucking calm down," I couldn't help my cursing it was a part of me now and was likely never going away.

The woman looked taken back and Lucy continued to show me to Tavros's room. When we got there she pulled back the blankets and I laid him down she disappeared for a moment and came back with pajamas.

"Sit him up,"

She stated as she began to roll up a rather large sleeping shirt. I did as she asked and noticed Tavros's parents peering in from the doorway. They just watched in awe apparently never having done something like this for Tavros before. As Lucy pulled the shirt over him she pulled off his shoes and socks to reveal his metallic white feet. I stared in awe not being able to look away for a moment.

"Im sure he'll explain to you one day,"

Lucy's voice was soft and delicate as she pulled off Tavros's school pants and pulled on a pair of white cotton shorts the white metal ran up to about mid-thigh the gold and silver accents along the sides made his legs seem more like white armor.

'This is why he was able to pick me up that day,'

With my suspicions about Tavros's legs confirmed I made a mental note to talk to equius later. Lucy pulled the covers over Tavros and led me out of the room.

"May we have an explanation now?"

His father spoke looking at me with dread filled eyes. Lucy decided that we all needed to talk over some tea to calm the nerves she led us down to the dining hall and disappeared in the kitchen. I didn't want to look at them the parents of the boy that I know knew I loved were staring at me with such hate in their eyes, I couldn't bare it. When Lucy came back with tea she poured everyone a cup and sat next to me placing an old wrinkled hand on top of mine.

"Now then Gamzee explain to them what happened," she said then removing her hand and sipping at her tea.

As I explained I tried to hold back as many motherfucks that I could but it slipped a few times. When I was done explaining we all sat in silence. After a while Tavros's mother stood

"I thank you for protecting my son but I have to ask that you never see him again…" her words cut into me like knives. I was about to plead with her when Tavros's father agreed that would be best. Lucy looked sad and looked up at me with sorry eyes as much as I didn't want to admit it what they said was true it would be best for Tav if I stayed away from him….


	11. Chapter 11:In which Dirk brings bad news

Chapter 11

~Tavros' Prospective~

The man's hand came toward me and time had frozen for a brief second I watched as Gamzee's large hand wrapped around the man's forearm and yanked him thought the window.

'He should have been wearing a seat belt,'

I watched as the man stood and threw his fist at gamzee to me it seemed to go as fast as possible but to gamzee the man's fists moved in slow motion. Gamzee curled and arm around my head so I couldn't hear anything just muffled warnings. I was scared honestly id never been in a fight before and didn't want to get it one now especially with gamzee in his condition he's in no shape to fight. Only a minute had passed but it seemed like an eternity though I didn't really mind I hide my face in his arm and cried silently. I wouldn't be able to protect him if something had happened I don't know how to do anything to help him…

I can't cook, I can't sew I can't even sit on the back of a motorcycle. I shook slightly in Gamzee's arms crying to myself. When we stopped and didn't move.

'My feet can't touch the ground…'

"im sorry Tavbro they won't bother us again even if they motherfucking did nothing bad would happen to you I'd make damn sure off that," gamzee picked me up again and I cried even more as he pulled off the helmet he just stood and stared at me for a moment I tried my best to hide my face from him.

'So now I can't cook I can't sew I can't sit on the back of a motorcycle and I can't even get off of one by myself,'

"Im so sorry Tavbro," he wrapped his arms around me and warmth surrounded me. I didn't want to leave his arms the smell of axe and cookies made the world slow down.

"I-its ok g-gamzee I uh know you were just protecting us," after a long while I finally let him go smiling up at him as I spoke he smiled back down but he looked terribly hurt. He took my hand and led me into a fast food restaurant called "McDonalds?"

I stared at the menu which was strangely above our heads? I stared at everything on the menu and only understood hamburger, cheeseburger and chicken nuggets? However I've never had a nugget part of a chicken before. I started to wonder what part of the chicken was used to create the 'nugget' when Gamzee's light chuckle broke my trance like state. .

"You've never been here before have you," he smiled at me in a way that made me want to scream like a fan girl.

"Uh n-no I haven't," I admitted but decided I'd just get chicken nuggets. This is way different than what im use to the food was cooked and ready to order the menu sat on the ceiling and cars wwere driving around picking up food and leaving! It was probably painfully obvious that I was out of place because I could feel people stare at me as I followed gamzee closely. This place gave me the creeps especially the standup of the colorful clown in the corner. When the woman behind the counter said the price of the food I began to pull out my wallet but gamzee had already beaten me to it. My clown faced friend turned and smiled at me

"My motherfucking treat bro," he passed me an empty cup and led me over to a drink dispenser? He explained how it worked however when I tried to work it the soda spilled over the top of the cup and soiled my hands.

"Haha it's so motherfucking cute how you don't know about this stuff man," there it was he called me cute yet again. My heart got caught in my throat and I could feel my face flush slightly.

We sat at a table for a moment and then gamzee walked away as a man called out what was apparently an order number? When gamzee sat down he arranged the food and began to eat. I just stared at the 'chicken nuggets' again pondering what they were made of I was tempted to ask gamzee if I was able to talk to Mr. McDonald and ask him what part of the chicken is use to make a 'nugget'. But as I stared at my food gamzee chuckled again bringing my attention to him.

"It's food Tavbro ya know you eat it," he made a strange eating motion that make me giggle he made this awfully strange 'om' sound every time he moved his mouth I doubt he even noticed though. When he stopped his silly motions he picked up one of the suspicious 'nuggets' and held it out telling me then to close my eyes and say Ahh. I could feel my face get red then but I did as instructed he placed the odd 'nugget' on my lips and I bit down chewing and actually enjoying this strange "nugget' of chicken! I could hear gamzee whisper to himself motherfucking miracles. I started to unnerve after that and tried the nuggets with different sauces I smiled at gamzee and told him that I haven't eaten anything else this good since the first time Lucy ever cooked for me.

"Lucy is your maid right she's the one that wrote me that letter?" gamzee spoke thought a mouthful of friends and looked rather satisfied with his silliness.

"y-yea I don't know what that was about though she uhm s-said she wanted to thank you for putting out the f-fire and uh making us that pie" I hate when I stammer that much it drives me crazy!

"Yea I still haven't motherfucking read it yet," he admitted looking around the room there was a fairly long silence as I finished my nuggets I then looked up to gamzee who was pushing the helmet toward me I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him questioningly.

"Those guys are here we should probably leave," he began to collect the food on the tray and I quickly strapped on the helmet. Gamzee pushed me in front of him and led me out the side doors. He suddenly picked me up quickly and set me on the bike starting it and driving off before I could even think. The red sports car from before was behind us they were going to hurt us…and im not going to be able to protect him…

I instinctively grabbed hold of Gamzee's arm and hid in his bicep I didn't know what else to do maybe gamzee would be able to lose them and we wouldn't have to fight. A long time had passed and when gamzee finally stopped we were in a graveyard 'I don't understand why we're here of all places,' the men were going to be here any second and they were going to hurt us with gamzee in his condition they could kill him I began to weep silently to myself as gamzee tore me off the bike and walked me over to a mausoleum. He began to pry at the large stone door and to my amazement he managed to get it open but I didn't see why he was doing it. It then came together as he took my shoulders and set me inside the small stone room. I threw off the helmet and tried to escape the small room "S-STOP GAMZZE I-I CAN H-HELP," he shook his head sadly he looked like he was about to cry.

"I wouldn't be able to motherfucking forgive myself if something happened to you Tavros," he stared at me in the eyes as I pleaded with him his purple eyes we're screaming im sorry he wasn't going to let me help he would face them by himself before he would let them get anywhere near me. The pain in my chest grew with every second that passed as the red car pulled in behind gamzee I nearly stopped breathing.

I cried even heavier the sound of the men getting out of the car nearly gave me a heart attack. And then the unthinkable gamzee kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears I froze my eyes went wide and my face turned red as I looked up at him.

"everything is going to be ok Tavbro ill make motherfucking sure of it," he smiled at me softly his eyes still full of sadness his hand cupped my face and he kissed me quickly on the lips before pushing me back with just enough force to get me away from the door as he shut it leaving only a small crack. "NOOO! GAMZEEE DON'T LEAVE ME! G-G-GAMZEEEEE!" I banged on the door and screamed as loud as I could but I was positive he couldn't hear me I tried to look out the small crack to see him but it was no use they were out of my line of sight.

I cried to myself as I wandered around the dark room inspecting the casket of the person in there with me. 'Here lies Sa-h Ma-ar- mother and wife' the name was worn out and crumbling. Is this how gamzee would end up after this in a grave dead to the world. I cried to myself and at in the far corner of the room. What am I to do now…?

Minutes passed and the sound of the car rushing away finally echoed from the outside. I held my knees close unsure if gamzee was alright. A few moments later the door opened "Tavbro…?" Gamzee's voice rang in the small dark stone room. He's alive…I sobbed even more unsure of what I should do now.

"Tav im motherfuckin sorry if I hadn't-." he was close to me now standing right in front of me rage filled my body and I stood up flailing my arms into his chest I obviously wasn't doing any damage to him but I didn't stop I punched him as hard as I could repeatedly.

"Y-you c-could h-h-have g-g-gotten K-KILLED! Y-your s-still h-hurt you you i-idiot," I cried falling to my knees with my head buried in my hands. He's alive but I couldn't be happy about it. Thoughts of his kiss ran thought my mind

'Why'

"Im sorry Tavros….I've made another motherfucking mess of shit up in here…" his arms wrapped around my shoulders and he held me close as I cried. I wanted to ask him why he kissed me I wanted to yell at him for not letting me help him. But I couldn't I cried into his chest the smell of axe and cookies comforting me eventually I fell asleep in him arms…

~THE NEXT DAY…~

"It's time to wake up Tavros…" Lucy's voice was sad as she woke me up. "L-Lucy?"

I shot up from the bed wide eyed as I searched the room.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERES GAMZEE!" I jumped out of the bed and began to search the room. He wouldn't have left me he wouldn't have right? Lucy began to cry as I ran around the large room. He wasn't here…no of course he wouldn't be here this is my room. Surely if he brought me here my parents would have had him stay in a guest room! I ran out the large doors and through the different wings of the house.

GAMZEE!" I yelled running and opening every single door in the entire house. By the time I finished searching my mother and father were standing in the entry room staring up at me with wide eyes.

"W-what's going on...w-where I-is Gamzee?" tears began to form and roll down my face. "Im sorry son but you are to never see that boy again…" my father's voice boomed thought the large entry room maids and butlers looked at me with pity but carried along with what they were doing but at a much slower pace

"w-w-what," I fell to my knees and grasped the railing to the stairs. Neither my father nor my mother spoke a word after that everyone just left me there all but Lucy. She pulled me to my feet and looked at me sadly tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tavros…I laid out your things for you I'll be taking the day off…" Lucy walked away giving me one last hug before she made her way to the house that was built for her in the back. I walked to my room in tears…I undressed and stepped into the shower not caring that the water was cold I dried my hair with one blow dryer slicked my hair back and brushed my teeth. Once I was dressed I walked down the stairs my mother called to me her and my father sat in the dining room together. I looked up to them in tears.

"I don't care what you want mother…I…im going to school now…." I walked out the main doors and waited for the limo. Seconds passed and the limo had rushed to my side. I climbed in and sat there blankly thoughts of the previous day running thought my head…

'What do they mean im not to see him? As in not until he's better? Or not ever?'

When the car arrived at school john hopped over to me. "So I heard you and gamzee disappeared for the better half of the night, c'mon gimmie the dirt," johns' childish voice was like a screeching in my ear. It was Official today I felt like Karkat and I probably was going to feel like this for a while. Classes went by slowly I took notes and did my work in home economics I just sat there It didn't feel right nothing felt right. Eridan and John Tried speaking to me several times the expressions on their faces were scared and full of concern. But I never once looked at the directly as lunch rolled around I decided to just eat in the cafeteria which no one ever did so it was nice and empty.

I sat in the far back corner with a tray of food that I didn't even touch. Lunch passed and I continued to my last two classes. When I got home my parents tried to speak to me again I paused and turned to them for a moment

"The only w-way im going to t-talk to you right now is if I misunderstood so t-tell me until he's better…or Forever…"

I stopped and watched as my mother's concerned face turned into a pained look. I just turned away from her and went to my room. Eventually a week rolled by and I was legitimately excited even if they could keep me from seeing Gamzee in the hospital they couldn't stop me from seeing him at school. I started the day with my old routine I showered and danced happily my storm of hairdryers which pulled out myself Lucy had gotten sick few days ago and hasn't come out of her house much. As I got dressed I ran down stairs and to the dining hall with a big grin on my face. Instead of sitting down I went to the kitchen window and leaned in just a tad.

"Pardon but uhm c-could I just have some toast today?"

I smiled and twirled myself in from of the window and waited. A moment later a chef came out and asked if I wanted anything on the toast. I thought for a moment and then smiled

"Peanut butter and jelly!"

I could feel the smile on my face widen id finally get to see Gamzee today and nothing was going to stop that. When the chef came back with the toast I smiled and gave him a one armed hug then skipped away very pleased with home my day will be starting. When I got to school I waited expectantly for Gamzee to show up I needed to talk to him desperately about what happened all those nights ago. As the class piled in and the bell rang Gamzee wasn't there…class after class went by and gamzee wasn't there. at lunch I went to the table in the cafeteria I didn't bother getting a tray of food I laid my head down and I cried. I cried quietly to myself until the sound of someone sitting in front of me caught my attention. It was Dirk he was looking particularly emotionless today he watched me closely before placing a hand on the back of my head and scratching gently at my scalp.

"So I guess you've finally realized that he's gone?" Dirks voice was emotionless but cold I looked up at him confused.

"Eridan and John thought it best not to tell you yet because you were in such a rut man but about 3 days after whatever happened between you and Gamzee…He disappeared…"

Dirks voice got quiet at the end like he didn't want to admit it to himself. The words replayed over and over in my head images of the week before ran through my head like a movie.

"He's Gone…"

I cried to myself heavily as Dirk tried his best to comfort me.


	12. Special chapter: Young Lady!

I wrote this because my sister was in need of some Eridan X Sollux Fluff 3 enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 and a HALF!<p>

~Eridans Prospective!~

School was boring nothing good ever came out of it except for those few moments that I got to share with the most amazing guy in the world. Sollux Captor.

Something about him made me cringe with excitement we just started dating a month ago and he's been the best boyfriend ever. I have to admit though his lisp gets me all giggly inside especially when he tries to talk dirty.

I pulled into the school parking lot and waiting for me in front of my usual spot Sollux lay lazily sleeping on the concrete in his as usual messy uniform. I parked my car and got out sitting on the hood I just watched him for a moment until he smiled.

"Tho are you juth gonna thand there or are you gonna come over here and giimmiie a kiith!" his smile was now a grin as he looked over to me one eye was a reddish color and the other was blue apparently when he was young he was diagnosed with some form of eye cancer and when they fixed it the melanin in his eye never fully regenerated so he was left with a red eye.

"Whath wrong thexy you don't love me anymore?" he spoke as coy as possible winking at me. I smiled and approached him sitting down next to him he sat up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissing me passionately. His split tongue licked at my lips and I blushed profusely.

"wwe're at school Sol," I had a bad habit of elongating my w's which I use to get picked on about.

"Tho?"

He spoke devilishly smiling and kissing me again. I smiled back into the kiss and this time when he licked my lips I let him in our tongues played ring around the rosy until Sollux broke away from the kiss and pulled me to the car. He hit the beeper on the keys that made the car unlock then gently pushed me inside the backseat. He locked the doors and began to kiss me again his hand planted firmly on my lower back pulling me toward him while he used the other to hold himself above me.

"Sol wwe're at school," I spoke to him again my face turning a deep red color as he nuzzled into my neck. Turning to my ear he whispered softly

"Yea Ii know tho?" he smiled again and kissed down my neck.

"nnnnggg sol,"

I wrapped my arms around his neck giving in. he smiled into my neck and ran his hand from my lower back up my stomach and to my chest he played with my nipples lightly and kissed me forcefully sliding his tongue into my mouth and twisting it around playfully. He smiled again and quickly removed his tongue pinching my nipple"OWWW!" my back arched and I gave Sollux a playful smack. He chuckled to himself before bringing his face down to my stomach and kissing down my lean abs nipping lightly every now and then.

"Ahhhh," my moans got a bit loud as I gripped his shoulders tightly. "A-are wwe really going to do this?" I looked down at him in return he looked up smiling again.

"Well iid thop iif you wanted me too but iif you told me too Ii wouldn't beliieve you," he continued to kiss down my stomach until he got to my pants line where he licked teasingly.

"wwhy wwouldnt you believe me maybe I do wwant you to stop," even though at this point I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him I still tried to get out of doing this here of all places. In the school parking lot at the beginning of the day.

"Well iith obviiouth that you don't want me to thop," he grabbed the bulge in my pants and pressed up against me I couldn't help but let out a groan.

"thee ii know you tho well," he smiled again and started to suck on my ear while he played with my bulge my breathing got heavier until a loud knock on the window tore us from what we were doing. Sollux's head flew back and a loud "URRRRG" escaped his lips.

"tho do you think if we ignore them they'll juth go away?" he smiled and kissed me a few more times holding me close. Luckily my windows were tinted and no one could see in

. "I KNOW YOUR IN THERE COME OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" a female teacher's voice rang furiously. Sollux just sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I gueth we'll juth have to fiiniith thith later babe," he smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before adjusting himself and crawling out of the car. I smiled softly now that it was over I didn't want it to stop.

"YOUNG LADY COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" the teacher nearly screamed and I could hear Sollux's laughter explode. I smiled again and made sure that I looked ok in the mirror hair in place glasses unsmudged. As I climbed out of the car I brushed off my sweater vest and shut the door smiling to the female teacher who stood in shock Sollux couldn't stop laughing a hand sat on his stomach as he looked at everyone's stupid looking faces.

I smiled at him lovingly he turned to me and smiled back I walked over to join him but he had other plans once I got close enough he picked me up and spun me around screaming into the sky.

"II LOVE ERIIDAN AMPORA!"

I giggled at his gesture and as he set me down I whispered to him "I love you too Sollux Captor," he kissed me then sweetly and full of love sending a shiver down my spine. He took my hand and we walked happily into school.


	13. Chapter 12: Faygo IcEE

Chapter 12

~Tavros's Prospective~

Hot Liquid rolled down my cheeks as I stared at the blond in front of me his emotionless face oddly looked pained. He scratched my head gently trying his best to comfort me and not fall apart himself. The more I thought about what could have happened to Gamzee the more I cried. Dirk eventually wrapped his arms around my head and pulled me to his chest he rubbed my back slowly as he hummed the song that Lucy did in the Hospital. When I called down Dirk walked me to class keeping a tight grip on my shoulder. He was trying hard to keep me together, even though Dirk doesn't show any emotion and he doesn't really say much I couldn't help but find myself thinking about what a good friend he is.

As we got to my class Dirk explained the situation the teacher then looked at my red puffy face and asked if I'd rather go home. I was about to say no when Dirk spoke again and asked if I could sit in the band room with him. The teacher looked distressed like he didn't know what to do. Dirk then explained that the band teacher wouldn't care and that theirs only two people in class today besides him. My teacher smiled apologetically and sent me off with Dirk.

His arm still lay across my shoulders holding me tightly as he led me to the band room. Inside Sollux and Eridan were lying on the floor lazily together Eridans eyes red and puffy. Sollux had his arms wrapped around Eridan hushing him softly whispering I love you's into Eridans ear. Sollux looked over expecting to see Dirk alone but when he saw me a sad smile graced his face.

"Look whoth here Eridan,"

Sollux nodded in my direction as Eridan looked up and smiled.

"Hey Tavros,"

Eridan looked drained like he hadn't been taking care of himself like he usually does. I didn't know what to say at first no one told me that gamzee went missing but they were probably hoping to find him before now. I smiled as sincere as I could

"H-Hi Eridan…"

we all sat down together as Eridan explained what had happened.

"W-Well after he came back from being out w-with y-you he was distrot he w-walked into his hospital room bloody and had several fractures in his Radius,"

Eridan stared at his feet and tried not to cry.

"Karkat freaked out and asked him where he'd been all day, but Gamzee just started crying I mean really crying…"

Eridan began to cry himself but I doubt he realized it. Sollux quickly wrapped his arms around Eridans waist and whispered into his ear. Eridan whipped away the tears with a slight smile a light blush running across his cheeks.

"Later that niight II went over to thee how Gamzee was doiing thought II'd briing hiim thum diinner,"

Sollux began to speak from behind Eridan his expression was neutral but puzzled more like a man trying to solve a mystery then a friend worried about another.

"When II got to hiith room tho there wath no one there juth 'Iim Thorry' wriitten on the back of thum letter…"

Sollux then went quiet his red and blue eyes tearing up behind his multicolored gaming glasses. We all sat in silence eventually Dirk got up and began to play around with a guitar in hopes of calming everyone down im sure. When the bell rang Dirk came to my side and help me up Sollux and Eridan waved and left the room hands entangled together. Dirk asked me what class I have now once I told him he walked me down the hallway and to my classroom once there he looked at me for a moment before giving me a brief hug and disappearing into a crowd.

Once inside the classroom I walked over to my seat right next to mine gamzees I stood for a moment before sitting in gamzees seat I laid my head down in my arms and cried. Where did you go gamzee whats happened to you… eventually the bell rang again and we all departed as I exited the classroom I was greeted by Dirk who waited expectantly outside the classroom door.

"u-uh Dirk w-why are you uhm-"

he cut me off as his hand wrapped around my shoulder and led me to my car.

"Because Gamzee asked me to take care of you,"

his voice was soft but stern his words caused me to stop in my tracks he sighed softly and looked back to me explaining.

"The night Gamzee ran off he called me he sounded kinda shaken up but fine non the less, he asked me if I would keep an eye on you while he gone so I am,"

Dirk held his hand out after a moment of hesitation I took his hand and let him take me to my car. once there he stopped me for a moment before ushering me in.

"Eridan and Sollux thought it would be a good idea to go on a trip to get everyones minds off this stuff so tomorrow we're all going to that big zoo aquarium thing you should meet us there after school,"

Dirk Tousled my hair and departed once inside I smiled gently and closed my eyes on the ride back home. Once home I put my bag in my room and wandered around looking for Lucy. When I couldn't find her in the house I went out to her house and knocked when I didn't get a response I walked in calling her name

"Lucy?...uh L-Lucy?"

searching the downstairs I didn't find her I called up the stairs but no awnser.

'maybe I just missed her in the house,"

I turned back and walked promptly to the main house and continued to look hours later Lucy had shown up looking worn out. She smiled at me and explained that she had a doctor's appointment. I smiled at her brightly happy to see her she took my hand and led me to her house.

"Lets get started on that jacket shall we?"

she smiled and I smiled back we walked happily to her house and went upstairs to her sewing room. Lucy explained what we had to do and showed me how to do it before sitting me in the chair and having me try. It took a few tries and probably about two hours of concentration but when I finally got the hang of it I felt accomplished. Lucy said that I should get the feel for things first before repairing the jacket so she gave me the choice of any fabric I wanted and shed teach me how to make anything I wanted. I thought hard for a long moment and then decided I wanted to make skinny pants like what Eridan wears but in the really cool plaid that Lucy had hanging on the wall. Lucy smiled and began to explain by the end of the night I had been able to get most of the pants done.

~The Next Day~

Classes went by quickly in Home economics I decided to make cookies to share with Dirk at lunch. When lunch came around I presented the cookies and dirk nodded his head in thanks as he took a bite out of the first cookie I could have sworn I saw a slight blush from under his shades.

"These are really good,"

I smiled happily and ate with him. Classes continued to roll by quickly until the end of school where dirk yet again met me outside my classroom and walked me to the car he said he'd be waiting for me out front of the zoo and that we'd meet back up with the others. He gave me a brief hug and ushered me into the car where Lucy had left a change of clothes for me.

I though Lucy would have packed knee shorts or something along those lines but when I opened the bag a pair of extremely short tan shorts stuck out my face went red they would be able to see my prosthetics…as I continued searching though the bag I found a note and a pair of extremely long baggy socks with straps that attached to the short. I read the note carefully to figure out what in the world Lucy was thinking.

"Typically this isn't what I would choose for you but it's very hot out today be careful not to let your metal get too hot or you'll burn yourself. Love Lucy"

I changed and then admired the outfit it really didn't look that bad and it was nice and comfy.

'Im probably going to be called a fag for this,'

I ignored my thoughts and grabbed the small backpack. When the driver stopped at the zoo I smiled happily to see Dirk waiting as he said he would. I hopped out of the car before he could make it over to get the door for me. Walking over to Dirk his eyes were fixed on my legs I couldn't help but let out an embarrassed groan as I covered my legs. Maybe he could see my prosthetics from behind these socks.

"s-shut up I didn't p-pick this out,"

For a brief second I thought I saw Dirk Smile but it must have been my imagination.

"Nah bro you look fine I just can't believe how girly your legs are,"

Dirk slicked back his hair and led me to the entrance. I didn't see how dirk could do it today was possibly the hottest day in history and dirk was still managing to wear skinny pants.

'Uhm I think that's right…Skinny pants...Er Jeans?'

I got lost in thought when dirk snapped me out of it.

"You wana grab a drink before we head over to the others?"

he pointed over to a nearby concession stand I nodded my head and we walked over. Dirk looked around at the many different stands for something he'd want until finally just getting water from a vending machine. I wandered for a moment while Dirk made a call to the others waling over to the person selling snow cones I decided I'd do something different.

I asked for just the shaved ice the man looked at me for a moment but continued to get me a large cup of ice after paying I walked back to dirk who looked at me curiously. Walking over vending machine I hit the button for a red pop faygo I then poured the drink over the ice and stirred it happily. Dirk shook his head before tousling my hair I took a bite of my faygo flavored ice and smiled.

Dirk wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me toward the others while I ate happily the others weren't far away just right up the hill. Eridan looked as fashionable as ever trading his skinny jeans for capris and his usual long scarf for one made of a lighter material. Sollux looked rather bored more than likely upset that he had to be away from the computer all during school and now afterschool too.

Karkat looked like he hated the world especially when john was pulling him towards the next exhibit. We checked out every exhibit there was in the zoo even riding on an elephant which was kinda scary so im glad that Dirk was there to hold me steady. As we made our way to the last exhibit in the zoo a man with black hair and glasses was signing autographs and taking pictures. Upon noticing our group he smiled and walked over cheerfully.

"Hello mates~ have you enjoyed your- OH! Eridan?"

the man trailed off and grinned Eridan looked confused for a moment but then it hit him.

"JAKE! Jake English is that you?"

Eridan smiled and gave the tall man a hug which put a rather hateful look on Sollux's face.

"that it is I just came back from that last expedition thought I should come by and see how the zoo's doing,"

Jake smiled as Eridan turned to us to explain apparently their fathers had decided to build the zoo and aquarium together he then explained that Jake had his own show on the travel channel where he would explain different things about animals and the hardships of different expeditions.

"Why don't you take a break from your celebrity life and come with us to the aquarium for a bit?"

Eridan smiled cheerfully and Jake decided to tag along. Eridan and Sollux led us down many winding halls with many exotic colorful fish. Jake fell back and was talking to dirk who seemed to be enthralled in the conversation. Karkat and john were walking together closely Karkat had finally given up fighting it. I started to space out when I accidentally bumped into someone a boy with flaming red hair and grey blue eyes fell backwards and cursed under his breath. He sat up rubbing his head

"Hey dude you alright? Sorry about that I guess I wasn't paying attention,"

his voice was childish in a prankster kid of way.

"Y-yea i-im fine s-sorry uhm I w-wasn't paying attention e-either,"

I sat up to look at the boy gain handsome but young his jeans were torn in several places his white tee shirt had paint splatters all over it and his jacket had cartoonlike bones lining his body. He pulled off this rather impressive flip in getting up and help out a hand for me

"Sorry again Im Tristan!"

he grinned and pulled me to my feet.

"oh uhm T-Tavros,"

I held out my hand expecting to shake but he looked at my hand with a confused stare before holding my hand up and bumping our fists together. He smiled again and said bye before disappearing into the dimly lit halls of the aquarium.

"That Fuckass was weird,"

John had tried to cover Karkat's mouth before he could curse but it had already been to late a group of small children heard and began to chant Fuckass. Karkat and Sollux chuckled to themselves but john and Eridan shared a moment of disapproval and simultaneously face palmed.


	14. Chapter 13: Old Godzilla

Chapter 13

~Tavros' Prospective~

We continued to walk thought the aquarium until we had reached the end of the exhibit. Dirk and Jake had been talking for a long time falling farther and farther back as their chat continued. I stared out the last glass tank and noticed the reflection of everyone in the pane. Dirk and Jake were getting along nicely every now and then I could tell Jake was blushing. John had been flirting with Karkat all morning and sometimes I could tell that Karkat was flirting back. Then Eridan and Sollux those two acted like an old married couple Sollux never let his hands get too far away from Eridan the way they look at each other , the way they speak to each other everything about them screams soul mates. I tried to look past the reflections of my friends but it was hard I want the same type of thing they have I want that kind of love. Images of the kiss racked my brain again Gamzee's rough lips on mine the smell of axe and baked goods. I smiled not realizing it as thoughts of my first kiss stormed though me.

"wait w-why am I thinking of gamzee like this…"

I stared at my feet trying to block out the images of my friends. I turn and walk out the aquarium leaving my friends to flirt in piece. I got a drink and sat on a bench next to a koi pond.

"Someone looks upset," A familiar voice chimmed as I turned around it was the redheaded Tristan his hood was up so only his bangs were visible but his eye still shined brightly. He climbed over the bench and sat on the top of it grinning at me cheerfully.

"Uh…y-yea…"

I stared at the sweating drink in my hands and played with the droplets on the side. Tristan's grin quickly disappeared he stared at the koi and looked like he was trying hard to come up with something clever to say.

"Old Godzilla was hopping around

Tokyo City like a big playground

When suddenly Batman burst from the shade

and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade

Godzilla got pissed and began to attack

but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq

who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu"

Tristan started rapping and acting like an idiot jumping off the bench and dancing in front of me stupidly. I couldn't help but giggle he pulled me off the bench and spun me around.

"Now you!"

"Uh…I don't uhm know that s-song,"

He looked at me dumbfounded but then smiled again and continued to act silly. Spinning around and dragging me around with him. eventually he got tired and collapsed onto the bench panting dramatically.

"Well im glad your smiling now!" he grinned a toothy grin and patted the spot next to him. I sat next to him and we pointed at the koi in the water trying to figure out which one was the biggest.

"Sooooooo why were you sad in the first place dude?"

Tristan leaned back into the bench and then looked up to the sky his grey blue eyes shining brilliantly. I thought for a moment and then everything just poured out of me years of bottled up emotions and thoughts of gamzee draining out of me as tears flowed out of me. At first Tristan looked surprised but the small boy put an arm around me and hushed me.

"Calm down lil dude im sure your boyfriend will come back eventually he's probably in just as much pain as you man," Tristan's words hit me hard what if gamzee really is hurting like this maybe even more hes the one that kissed me he doesn't even know how I feel about him…

What are my feelings for gamzee….

A man with long choppy hair waved over to Tristan calling his name and motioning that it was time for them to leave. Tristan looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Im sorry dude but ive got to get going I wish you luck finding your friend if I ever run into your friend ill tell him that you miss him,"

Tristan ran off and followed the choppy hair man over the hill toward the exit.

"TAVROS!" Dirks voice sounded rather frantic I stood up and walked around the hidden bench.

"Uhm H-hey Dirk!" I waved over to the stressed blond Jake following closely behind looking worried and almost jealous. Dirk ran over and grabbed me by the shoulders talking about how he thought some pervert grabbed me and ran off. He tousled my hair and called the other telling them that he'd found me. When everyone came back they all looked distressed.

I was happy that everyone cared so much but at the same time I was offended they acted like im five. I of course never said anything about it dirk and Jake walked me to my car and then ran off together on the ride back to the house I thought long and hard about my feelings for gamzee. Once I got to the house I walked in and ignored my mother trying to usher me into the dining hall instead I went to Lucy's house knocking on the door she smiled sweetly letting me in.

I went straight up stairs and continued working on the pants I had started. By the end of the night I finished the pants and had begun making a shirt using scraps from the pants for straps and small details. It had gotten dark out and I decided that it would be best if I stop and go home I went back home once in my room I got into a pair of my pajamas and climbed into the overly large bed. Moments hard passed and someone was shaking me awake when I opened my eyes Gamzee was hovering over me.

"Gam-"

his hand was quickly over my mouth hushing me his purple eyes gleamed happily. He wandered my bedroom for a moment before finding a back pack and shoving clothes into it. When he was done he turned to me again and hurried over.

"Come with me…" his face was serious his eyes pleading with me.

"Wha-?"

I kept trying to speak but he kept interrupting me he seems worried frantic like he was committing a crime.

"Run away with me Tavbro…I motherfucking love you…please come with me," Gamzee was leaning towards me now his forehead on mine eyes closed. My face was undoubtedly red I tried to think but I couldn't he said he loves me… Those words sent shivers down my spine gamzee crawled onto my bed and sat beside me.

"I motherfucking missed you Tavros…" he turned to his side and pulled me into his chest. He's so warm the smell of axe and baked goods set my nose on fire.

"i-I Missed you too g-gamzee,"

He smiled wide letting his inky tangled hair falling to his face as he spoke.

"There's that cute ass motherfucking Stutter again…"

He paused for a moment before lifting my face to his and kissing me softly his rough lips against mine. He tangled his long thin fingers into mine and kissed me again a sense of euphoria rushing over me. When the kiss broke gamzee leaned his face into my shoulder a sad feeling rushing over me heartache setting in.

"K-K-kiss me again…."

Gamzee's eyes went wide in shock he looked up to me the expression on his face questioning if it was really ok for him to. Nervousness rushing over me I shook my head and leaned in toward gamzee who in return leaned in and kissed me happily smiling into the kiss. He licked at my lips nipping softly every now and then practically begging for entry. Nervousness making me shaky I finally regain my composure and open my lips his tongue swirled around with mine. I started to feel light headed just a few weeks ago gamzee stole my first kiss and now he's hovering over me making out with me. Gamzee tore away and kissed at my neck causing me to jump slightly. He smiled mischievously before looking up to me and kissing my forehead.

"I'll be motherfucking gentle Tav…"

Gamzee pulled off his shirt I could barely look at his pale lean abs the v that graced his hips or the small neatly trimmed happy trail. His eyes enticed me keeping my view on his face the entire time. He continued to kiss at my neck as he lifted my shirt off me tracing my side with his fingertips. He kissed down my neck and to my collar bone moving back up to my lips and sliding his hand down my pants. I jumped slightly bucking my hips nervousness getting the better of my again breaking away from the kiss I thought for a moment. Gamzee's face looked troubled he kissed my forehead and began to pull his hand out of my pants.

"Sorry Tavbro hard for me to motherfucking hold back so much…"

I grabbed his wrist and shook my head.

"N-no i-its fine i-im just nervous…it it's my first t-time,"

Gamzee was undoubtedly blushing now a small smirk was visible but he quickly erased it. He leaned down to my ear and whispered sweet nothings to me before nibbling gently on my ear and pulling me into his lap. He kissed down from my ear to my lips all the way until he ended above my pants line. he looked up at me curiously before continuing he pulled down my pants and nuzzled into my hard on I jumped slightly still shaking Gamzee's breath was reaching me thought the fabric of my boxers and it drove me crazy to say the least. He pulled down my boxers and began to kiss down my hard on the shaking never stopped only worsened with everything that he did. Gamzee rested his hands on my hips and licked gentle at my dick I cringed in pleasure wanting more. Suddenly my vision blurred and gamzee disappeared.

'What's going on g-gamzee? D-don't leave me again!"

The lights from the chandelier above blinded me Lucy shook me till I sat up. It was a dream…a very very real dream…Lucy looked worried and confused.

"Tavros?"

I didn't realize it at first but I was crying as the emotions flowed thought me i stared at lucy who waited for an explanation….I fought with myself to find the right words to explain this to my old fashioned grandmother like figure.

"L-Lucy I…Im gay…and I love Gamzee…."

Lucy just smiled like she knew all along…who was I kidding of course she knew…


	15. Chapter 14: TROLL HARDER!

Chapter 14

~Tavros~

Days went by then weeks then months the cold October wind felt good but still gave me a bad feeling. I hadn't talked to my parents since the day they told me I wasn't to see Gamzee. I finally came to terms with my feelings for him and I was able to be honest with Lucy and tell her that im Gay. As usual Lucy understood never pushing me away always accepting me for me this is was true parental love is to be loved for you and not what you could be to not feel pressure of expectation hindering the relationship between guardian and child. Lucy is the most important person in the world to me and nothing is going to change that.

I rolled out of bed it being a Saturday I really don't need to get ready but I did anyway brushing me teeth and blow drying my hair in a normal way. Today im going to tell my parents that im Gay and that they kicked out of my life the only person I've ever loved.

As I made my way to the dining hall I stared hesitantly at my parents my mother's long hair sat neatly in a elegant bun lavished with jewels. She wore an overly expensive dress with the same colored jewels only decorated with lace as well. As I looked over her and to her shoes I notice that she's wearing what he calls "Her walking heels" mothers going shopping today. Looking toward my father who had his nose buried in some important looking papers in front of him. His hair was slicked back just like im told to slick mine back. My father wore his usual suit I must have taken after my mother's small frame my father was slightly built.

I finally stopped analyzing my parents who still hadn't noticed me standing in the doorway. I took a seat infront of them finally they looked up happily. Before I et nerves set in before I start to stutter I have to get this out at straight forward as possible. My mother smiled and began to ask if I wanted to go out with her and her friends. When I didn't awnser my father asked if Id like to go to the office with him and see where ill be working one day. My courage finally at its peak I blurt out

"Im Gay,"

The look on my parent's faces was to die for eyes widened and jaws dropped. They looked at each other and tried to come up with something to say but couldn't they finally just tried to ignore it my mother began to drink her morning juice and father tore through his papers furiously. Because of the severe lack of words I quickly manage to get out what else I had to say without stuttering.

"I Love Gamzee,"

My mother's tea quickly spewed for her mouth and my father stopped dead in his tracks accidentally ripping some of the papers he had. My father looked up at me extremely angry my mother looked saddened and apologetic.

"WE said you were not to see that boy again Tavros," my father quickly moved the papers away from him finally getting into the conversation at hand. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face throughout the entire talk.

"I haven't seen him; in fact no one has after that night he ran away no one has seen him since,"

I felt very proud of myself I had actually made it thought the sentence without stammering. I examined their faces again my mother looked sick tears began to well up in her eyes I definitely take after my mother. My father on the other hand looked like this was all just giving him a migraine. He gathered his papers and removed himself from the room on his way out calling back to me.

"You will not ever see that boy again I don't care if your gay Tavros but not with him,"

Hot tears rolled down my face but I ignored it the best I could looking over to my mother who was sobbing to herself. I stood and walked over wrapping my arms around her thin shoulders. He sobs got a bit quieter but didn't stop.

"i-im sorry i-ive uhm disappointed you mother,"

My stammering was back but it didn't matter I said what needed to be said and that's how it is.

"You haven't disappointed me my love I've disappointed myself,"

My mother looked up at me after wiping away a few tears she patted the seat next to her and I sat down ready to listen. She brushed her hand against my cheek lovingly and began to speak once again.

"im disappointed in myself because I didn't see it to begin with…im your mother I should be able to be there for you to support you and love you..i should be someone that you can come to with things like this as soon as you realize but I know you probably went to Lucy long ago am I right?"

My mother spilt her guts in front of me and I nodded at her ending question before she continued.

"Ive always wanted to be more like Lucy her old fashion ways are like a calm in the storm for people, I can't do much my love im not talented with a needle I tend to burn what I cook I can't even talk to you like a proper mother should but if there's anything you ever need please give me that chance to be there for you,"

My mother gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and held my hand in silence I thought for a moment and decided it's been long overdue for some family time even if it's just my mother and I.

"uhm go change i-into something more casual like uh pants and a tee shirt,"

I ran off to my room leaving my mother in shock as I ran up the stairs I could hear my mother's heels clack against the marble floors she spoke frantically to a maid

"Do I own Pants and tee shirts?"

Back in my room I pulled a box out from under my bed where I put all the clothes I made from Lucy's house. I quickly undressed and pulled on the pair of plaid skinny jeans and the shirt I made to match. I looked at the outfit in the mirrors and admired my work. I ran off to my closet and pulled out a shoe box inside a pair of black knee high chuck Taylor's which Lucy got me after I finished the outfit. I pulled them on and admired the entire outfit. I then made my way back to the box and pulled out a purple jack with the word motherfuck on the front. Lucy and I had fixed Gamzee's jacket and I made it a point to write mother above the word fuck.

Lucy laughed at the notion but agreed with me none the less. I slipped on the purple hoodie and ran out the bedroom. To meet me mother down stairs she was wearing a pink tee that said "cutie" and dark blue boot cut jeans she looked rather out of place but went along with it anyway. As I walked to her she stared eyes wide mother had never seen me out of my school uniform.

"Come with me!"

I grabbed my mother's wrist and pulled her along the clank of her heels against the marble made me smile that's my mom. I dragged her out to the garage which neither of my parents ever visited.

"Tavros where are we going?"

I pulled her thought the garage until we came upon a tan bike. My mother's eyes went wide she looked terrified.

"Is this yours?"

I nodded my head and climbed onto the small bike and smiled before turning around and patting the seat behind me.

"i-its ok mom I don't go very fast a-and it's only a moped uh i-im too small to ride a motorcycle"

I smiled at her and she smiled back climbing onto the back of the bike. A driver opened the garage door for us and waved us off as we raced down the driveway and too the street my mother's smile quickly grew into a grin as the wind blew her long hair back. She looked happier than ever im glad I could give that to her. Eventually I got us to a mall one in which my mother had never been in I parked the bike and climbed off.

"What is this place love it looks dreadful shady even,"

She climbed off the bike wearily and I took her hand leading her to the entrance.

"It's a mall mom people who can't fly out to Paris for a day come here to shop,"

I giggled as we hopped over the curb the excitement on my mother's face was cute to say the least.

When we got inside we ran around all over the place my mother tried on countless things and even found an outfit more suitable to her tastes without being too fancy. I found this really cool store with lots of really odd but cute things in it skulls and cartoon characters covered the walls and painted the clothing. I ended up getting a lot of stuff from there. Eventually as we continued we came across a salon and my mother dragged me in.

"Pick anything you want my love ill deal with your father later I think it's about time you get to choose who you are,"

My mother's words made me tear up a bit but blinked them away I already knew what I wanted as we were seated and the stylists asked what we wanted my words echoed in the trying to hard to be sophisticated salon.

"Mohawk,"

My mother giggled beside me and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned and watched as the hair fell off of my head the sides of my head weren't bald but trimmed very low the long hair between them laid down brushing lightly against my face every now and then I told the woman to leave it like that and not spike it up.

'This is me, I am Tavros Nitram,'

I smiled happily at my reflection when my mother was finished we paid and happily went to get something to eat placing all out bags on the handle bars of the bike I knew exactly where to go.

'McDonalds,'

The Same one that Gamzee took me too as we walked in my mother stared in astonishment at the menu. I couldn't help but think that's what I looked like when gamzee brought me here. When we ordered and got out drinks I giggled when my mother overfilled hers like I did that day. We took a seat in the same booth that gamzee and I did. The food was done quickly and I went up to get the tray.

My mother stared wearily at the food in front of her unsure what it was. I giggled and repeated Gamzee's movements front before. "Mom its food ya know you uh eat it!" I made the same silly motions and put emphasis on the silly noise that gamzee had made.

My mother giggled and began to eat I smiled and happily ate my chicken nuggets. After taking a bite of one I looked at my mother seriously.

"So….uhm what p-part of er the chicken do you think t-they use to make….the nugget?"

My mother stared at the chicken blankly before a smirk graced her face he started to giggle and I didn't understand at first. But then I got it. I crinkled my nose and threw fries at her.

"ewwwwwww y-your uh gross!"

Mother just giggled and threw a few fries back half way through our meal mother called her driver and asked that he come collect our bags. As we finished her driver approached and took the bags that we had carried in with us. He drove off and left us to the rest of our day.

"So my love how on earth do you know all this stuff about well the lower class world,"

It then struck me that neither mother or father had ever become acquainted with a 'lower class world' mother was raised in a high class family and so was father both very sheltered and had grown accustom to the lives they shared together.

"uhm that d-day that me and g-gamzee went out uhm h-he gave me a ride on his motorcycle and h-he took me here," I blushed lightly at the thought of gamzee. Mother noticed and teased me a little bit.

"im sorry that we freaked out my love please understand I said what I did because I thought this boy was bad for you but now that I see his impact on you I know there's something that im not understanding…something that only you can understand,"

My mother smiled at me softly kindness in her eyes a few tears rolled down my face. This is what I've been waiting for its not all there yet but I know it will be to love me for who I am and not what I could become to accept my flaws and to not feel the pressuring expectations….parental love.

I smiled at her tears rolling down my face.

"I l-love you mom,"

Tears then formed in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away she held me close and whispered to me

"I love you too"

After we calmed down we got onto the bike and rode off unsure on what to do now. We passed by lots of places but one place stuck out a party store with a bright blue mustang out front. I maneuvered over and parked next to the car checking the plate number.

'Yup its Eridan alright,'

I smiled and took my mother's hand leading her into the store. As soon as we got inside Eridan noticed us and was in shock to say the least. He tugged frantically at Sollux's shoulder with his mouth wide open I couldn't figure out why he was freaking out mother apparently noticed and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"He's in awe over your new look darling,"

She stood back up and this time she led me down the steps and up to my friends. Sollux didn't turn around until Karkat spoke.

"Wow the stammering fuckass looks really fucking cool…the world must be ending…"

John quickly punched Karkat in the shoulder and yelled lightly under his breath.

"That's his mom!"

Karkat looked confused and looked at my mother for a moment.

"Ok? So he's got a really hot fucking mom what does that matter?"

John face palmed and started to argue with Karkat my mother giggled and calmed the two down.

"Really this fighting isn't necessary the cursing doesn't bother me and thank you young man it's nice to know this old woman still has her looks,"

My mother gleamed and folded her arms in front of her chest as she glanced around the Halloween themed party store. Eridan never once looked away from me I blushed and smiled at him.

"W-well s-stop staring and uh just tell me h-how it looks,"

I smiled and nudged Eridan out of his daze.

"OH MY COD!"

He finally broke the sound barrier Sollux chuckled at Eridans use of the word cod and Karkat face palmed.

"No one needs to hear any of your fucking fish puns,"

John quickly dragged Karkat off still feeling uncomfortable about him cussing in front of my mother.

"m-Mom this is Eridan and uhm this i-is Sollux their friends f-from school,"

I smiled as made introductions my mother greeted the boys and we all started talking making several rounds across the entire store Eridan had decided to throw a Halloween party and they were all searching for costumes. Eridan wanted to come up with something clever that our entire group could do.

"HELLO? HELLO! WHO IS THIS I CANT FUCKING HEAR YOU YOU BLAZING FUCKASS!,"

Karkat was shouting into his cellphone which kept ringing but no one could be heard on the other end nothing but static.

"OH MY FUCKING GOG TROLLLL HARDER ASSHAT!"

Karkat finally hung up on the static and shoved his phone it his pocket.

"w-well th-that's a good idea Karkat,"

I spoke timidly because to be honest Karkat scared the living hell out of me.

"huh?"

he looked confused as he turned to me holding another random costume that john shoved into his hands.

"W-well we could uhm be trolls ya know we could l-like uhm paint our skin grey and wear horns uh like wear shirts with our uhm z-zodiac on em,"

I tried hard not to sound like an idiot because Karkat was looking at me like I was crazy but when I finished he gave me a thumbs up.

"Yea that does sound pretty fucking good besides im on a fucking budget remember," he glared at john who just stuck his tongue out.

After I while we all agreed to be trolls we purchased horns and paint sharp teeth claws and even contacts.

When we left my mother looked happily at me.

"Im glad you have such good friend's darling,"

We were both smiles all the way back home. When we got inside however father was furious. He stood at the top of the stairs in rage.

"Where have you been AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!"

Father yelled and mother stepped up

"He's old enough now that he can make his own decisions,"

Father started yelling and mother yelled back I stood awkwardly behind my mother unsure of what I was to do now. Mother then turned to me with a questioning look.

"My love what are you doing shouldn't you get ready for your friends party?" she smiled and walked up the stairs arguing with my father again being sure to keep his attention on her. I smiled to my mother as they disappeared into the study. I ran upstairs and started to paint myself grey once the paint dried I looked down to my legs.

'hmmmm maybe I should…"

Before I could finish my though I walked over to a large trunk hidden in my closet. Once I opened the trunk I pulled out two grey metal legs the first pair I had ever gotten I quickly remove one of my white gold legs and replace it with the grey metal I smile happily at the look of it and quickly replace the other giving myself a moment to ensure the nerves were correctly connected before moving my feet and standing up. I grabbed a pair of dark grey skin tight shorts and pulled them on they ended right at me knee so my metal legs were visible.

'This is me,'

I throw on a dark brown tee shirt with a torus symbol and then slip into a pure black short sleeved button up. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I liked it so far. I glued on the claws and molded the teeth to mine again better but not complete I put the contacts in they made my whites a yellow color once the contacts were in I pulled out the large candy corn colored bull horns and managed to get them onto my head.

'All done,'

I smiled the sharp teeth exposed I giggled a bit and ran out of my bedroom my mother was leaning against the railing of the stairs apparently letting my father cool off she smiled as I came out. She gave me a hug and told me to go have fun I quickly ran out to the garage and took off on my bike yet again be careful not to go to fast so my horns wouldn't fall off by the time I got to Eridans party it was pretty late there were children running around crying out into the night 'trick or treat!' the party had started and the house was pretty full everyone was there people I liked and people I hated for one my cousin Vriska she was the entire reason that im like this I avoided her at all costs as I made my way through the crowd trying to spot everyone in our group wasn't that hard since we were the only people with grey skin.

In the kitchen Eridan stood with Sollux and a girl with long flowing hair. Eridan wore gills on his ears and lightening bold shaped horns that were angled back with the style of his hair. His scarf was light blue and dark blue striped his black shirt had on it the Aquarius symbol which suited him just perfectly. He looked rather flamboyant in his blue and black pinstripe skinny jeans and deep purple cape.

In front of him Sollux stood looking rather unenthusiastic about the party. He wore deep grey jeans and a black shirt with the Gemini symbol on it the contacts that he wore made one eye entirely red and the other entirely blue. He had two small horns on the sides of his head. While they chatted to each other the girl troll sat at the counter and glared at Sollux.

Her long flowing hair wisped gently at the ends she too wore gills on her ears. Her eyes were an awkward shade of purple with the yellow white she wore a tiara and pink sunglasses her black tank top had the pieces symbol on it.

I decided not to bother then and continued on throughout the large party. I spotted john who was completely covered in a bright blue color his shirt held a symbol that greatly resembled that of the Aquarius. Next to john was Karkat who looked the same but almost more himself with small candy corn horns and a cancer symbol on his shirt.

I grabbed a cup of soda and continued to walk thought out the house never stopping to chat with anyone and working hard to avoid Vriska. Hours went by and I eventually got tired and left saying good bye to Eridan and the others. Getting onto my bike and driving away I notice a red haired boy with a pillow sack walking off with a tall man with long goat like candy corn horns.


	16. Best Strider Ive ever been on

SO JUST SAYING THESE LITTLE SPECIAL CHAPTERS ARE NOT GAMZEE TAVROS YOU CAN SKIP THEM THEYRE JUST LITTLE SPUR OF THE MOMENT THINGS XD SORRY!

* * *

><p>SPECIAL CHAPTER!<p>

JAKE AND DIRK

DIRKS PROSPETIVE

"Would you just Calm down it's not that big of a deal bro," Dave was as smart-alecky as ever he leaned up against the apartment wall while I got ready for my date. I paused for a moment looking at my reflection inspecting my hair thuorolly.

'There is is…'

I quickly grab the section of hair that rudly refuses to stay up and suffocate every living oraganism in the room with hair srpay.

"GEEZ bro your hair looks fine get out of the fucking bath room you're going to be late anyway,"

Dave coughed a few times and pointed to the clock above the mirror. He was right I have about twenty minutes to get to the plaza and meet up with him….Fuck…

I grab my jacket and run out the door flying by tons of people. I couldn't help but wonder why there's so many people out today. I managed to make great time and made it to the plaza just as he did. Jake English sat idly on the fountains side playing with the water. His long light peach colored legs drove me crazy what kind of boy wears short shorts everywhere. Regaining my composure I put on my emotionless face and walked over as I approached Jake smiled and then said something dreadful.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" his smile was wide as his head tilted a bit I wanted to face palm but resisted. I forgot today is Valentine's Day. Jake stood up and gave me a hug the smell of coconut shampoo nearly made my knees weak. As the hug broke I carefully slicked my hair back and returned the gesture.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jake,"

He smiled again his brilliant pearly white teeth showing a bit as he took my hands and walked around the plaza for a moment. Before heading toward the Valentine's Day fair that was set up on the other side. Luckily the plaza was huge or the place would be completely overrun. Jake just smiled as we entered his eyes darting from ride to ride game to game. He took my hand and dragged me around the park pulling me onto ride after ride and game after game. After a few hours we were finally on our last few tickets Jack searched around for the most daring ride around.

I tried to hide it but he was wearing me out I searched around for something that was simple I spotted some sort of basket ride and quickly dragged Jake over before he could make up his mind. As the large white basket floated up Jake stood right next to the edge and looked around pointing out several different locations as we reached the top the ride stopped. We remained at the top for quite some time before a man with a megaphone yelled up to us that the controls had jammed up and that we'd be stuff for what could be a few hours. I sighed and sat on the floor to the white basket.

"Well looks like we're gonna be here a while what should we do?" Jake smiled childishly and layed on the floor staring up to the sky above us. I sat in silence for a long time before finally deciding I should just make my move. I turn to Jake but as I turn his lips meet mine. He smiles into the surprising kiss and climbs into my lap. As I kiss breaks I can't help but blush a small amount Jake smiles before turning bright red.

"Oh my heh I don't suppose that you meant to do that did you?"

I shook my head and he turned even redder.

"ah im so sorry I uh ill ge-"

As Jake Climbed off me I forced him to the ground and kissed him passionately nipping at his bottom lip till he opened his mouth to let my tongue in. the taste of Listerine was overwhelming he had to have drank an entire bottle of it. As the kiss broke the look of shock and confusion I couldn't help but let a smirk escape me.

"No but I meant to do that,"

Jake blushed again and tried to cover his face with his hands. I pried his hands off his face and kissed him again,

"What happened to all that courage English?"

He smiled softly his face still flushed. I leaned in and kissed him again the smile he had before reappeared his arms found their way around my neck. I pulled him closer to me my hands sliding up his shirt his skins so soft his stomach built slightly due to his expeditions. I pulled him up and set him in my lap debating on how far I want to take this. Before I could really think though Jake was unbuttoning his pants behind my shades my eyes were full of lust. We shouldn't be doing this the thought slipped into my mind and I pushed it out quickly I don't care if we should or shouldn't I want Jake in more way than one and this is my chance.

As Jake finished unzipping his pants the realization of what's going on finally hit him and he began to exude nervousness. I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other on his ass and my god was a perfect ass. My thoughts trailed off for a moment trying to figure out how English got his ass to be so perfect. When I snapped out of it though I got right back to the task in front of me. Jake was obviously way past nervous his cheeks lined with a red blush. I began to kiss down his stomach once I got to hips his nerves took over and he tried to pull away. Jake maybe built but im built too I refused to let him out of my grip pulling him close again. His hands fell to my shoulders as he tried to get his junk away from me.

"uh um Strider I uhm,"

I didn't listen to him I pulled him close and slid my hand off his ass and to his bulge. He jumped slightly surprised by the touch. He kept trying to talk but he was getting caught over his own words. I rubbed gently at first kissing from the outside of his boxers when Jake finally stopped stumbling over his words I looked up to him.

"Now that you're Calm how far do you want to go with this?"

I looked at him seriously his face still bright red. He looked away from me and to the door to the tall roofless cylinder possibly trying to figure out if he could survive a jump from this high up. I couldn't help but let out a sigh and drop my hands off of him. He doesn't want this like I do I turned to face away from him he got off my lap and my heart sank I just fucked shit up. a second later Jake took my shades from me.

"What the hell English give those back!" I waved my hand blindly in front of me being sure to keep my eyes shut tight.

"I can't stand not being able to see any emotion in you when this is happening strider without your shades you're going to have to let me see those pretty eyes of yours," He sounded smug confidant in what he was doing.

This is going to ruin everything he'll be scared after this just like everyone else. I waved my hand around once more finally finding him I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around him my lips found his and I pulled him into another passionate kiss his hands found their way up into my hair our tongues swirled around together. Jake pulled away first insistant that he see my eyes. I leaned in to him touching out foreheads together.

"I'll gladly just be your friend English I don't need this,"

I don't want to lose him once he sees me he'll run away what makes me different makes me feared. My eyes still sealed tight I could feel Jake stare at me then it happened he hit him as hard as he could from the feel of it.

"I can't believe you strider you led me on like that? How could you I thought we were friends! I like you! I thought you liked me!," I didn't open my eyes I could already tell that he was crying I grabbed his fists and pulled him close hugging him as tight as possible. He wiggled around in my arms trying to break free I pulled his face into my direction.

"Please don't leave me English,"

I opened my eyes and there he was a goofy looking shocked look on his face. I looked away from him but his gaze stayed on me. I let my thoughts wander off I didn't want to think about what just took place gah my dick is annoying me right now im going to have blueballs for a week. I let out a sigh and covered my face. A moment later I was pushed onto my back hitting my head on the floor

"Shit what the fucckckckck mmmm-"

I eyes flipped shut in shock and I layed back down now my face was undoubtedly red. I couldn't believe what I was seeing until he really started Jake English is sucking my dick and damnit is he good at it. His tongue swirled around me and shivers went down my spine. My head started to spin is this really happening? I sat up and watched as his head bobbed up and down on top of me fuck he was good at this. His hand soon met my dick and rubbed me up and down Jake looked up to me and smiled.

"Oh My strider I didn't know you could show so much emotion at once!"

I gave him a smirk and pulled him onto my lap. He stared into my eyes and blushed a light pink I pulled his face down to mine kissing him gently his face grew a deeper shade of pink I then grabbed his ass kneading the perfection in my hand his face went red I gave him a brief smile and slid my hand back to his bulge like before but this time he didn't back away his face was now as red as possible I kissed at the fabric his bulge grew more with everything I did. I wrapped my lips around his dick and sucked gently jakes hips bucked slightly his hands in my hair gripped down in pressure. I scanned every inch of him with my tongue trying my hardest to be as good at this as he was but I had to admit I wasn't blow jobs were definitely not my forte.

But what I was doing was definitely working for him so I went with it I wrapped him in my hand and licked teasing ly at his skin the grip on my hair tightened I glanced up at him the look on his face to die for embarrassed but full of pleasure what happened next sent me over board and I couldn't contain myself anymore. Jake said my name a smile graced my face and I pulled him down on top of me giving him the most forceful passionate kiss I had. Our tongues fighting it out this was by far the sloppiest make out id ever had but I didn't care my heart beat rapidly and my head was full of thoughts of the amazing boy in my lap. Everything I've ever wanted is right here in my hands.

Jake slid his shorts down my sight then went as red I forced Jake to his back his arms flew around my neck as he braced himself. I poked and proned him with my tip and nerves then set in for me what if he leaves after this what if this is only a one day thing. I forced the thoughts out of my head and continued im happy right now and that's what matters I gently pushed inside of him his body trembling beneath me. I held him close one arm around his waist the other up his back. Every time I thrust into him his moans got louder his breaths grew heavier. I started to go faster and faster the grip on my hair tightened more and more he was close and so was I.

"NNN- D-Dirrrk,"

Jakes moan set me over and with one last thrust the ride dropped us. The baskest plummeted downward the parachute on top catching us. In our moment of weightlessness we came together as we reached the bottom of the ride Jake had just finished buttoning the last button of his short sleeved green button up. He stepped off the ride wearing my shades and looking triumphant.

"I say that was the best ride I've ever been on," he smiled cheerfully and blushed a light pink as he walked away from the ride.

"Hey English gimmie those back," I chased after him he pivoted on his heel turning to me and hiding the shades behind his back.

"Only if you say yes Strider," his smile was devious but shy everything about him screamed adorable and I couldn't help but bite.

"Yes to what?"

"Happy Valentine's day boyfriend," he handed the shades back to me smiling as wide as possible.

I smiled back took the shades and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Yea, Happy Valentine's Day Boyfriend," I gave him a quick kiss and we left the plaza happily no one ever noticed the wet marks on jakes tee-shirt and no one bothered to wonder why we both had stupid grins on our faces. The night ended perfectly and now everything I ever wanted is right next to me wanting me back.


	17. Chapter 15: A Karate Lesson

CHAPTER 15

~Tavros's prospective~

The October night was particularly cold the streetlights in front of me giving the road a golden gleam opposed to the silver blue tint of the moon. I rode down the street for what seemed like forever until it hit me. Long goat like horns…..tall man…..i thought long for a moment referring back to the silhouettes of the two down the previous street….it was Gamzee…

I quickly slid my bike backwards not as gracefully as intended I couldn't do it as well as gamzee even if I tried with all my might. But I turned around racing back down the street until I saw the two I had seen my voice had just barely broke out when the shorter red haired boy ran towards me.

"TAVROS!"

The shorter one jumped up and moved the handlebars making us swerve off the street and crash into the curb the boy held me close rolling us off the bike and acting too cheerful. Hot tears rolled down my face as I finally broke free from his grasp the boy yelled out HAPPY HALLOWEEN! When I had finally scrambled to my feet the tall man was gone…

"GAMZEE! GAMZEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs spinning and searching for him. I collapsed to the ground the crash destroyed my mechanical knee and made one of my legs useless again. I cried into my hands muttering to myself about how close he was. The small boy approached me and rubbed my back.

"W-Why Why did why did you do that!" I sobbed loudly gripping tightly onto the boy's shirt. Shaking him as much as I could. "He was so close….so…so…close," I let go of his shirt and cried for a moment before making it to my feet I may have had to limp but I was moving I crossed the street and began to search for him. deep down I knew he was long gone through Gamzee's tall long frame would have been able to take him far away from me already. Behind me the red haired boy followed slowly on my bike trying to get me to stop that he'd drive me home and make sure I'd get in safely.

"NO! I have to find him!" I barked at him hearing the anger in my voice I was taken back.

"i….i uh have to find g-gamzee…." I stared at my feet for a moment and continued to limp away soon my other knee gave out and I was left legless on the ground. I cried even more….what use was I; I can't walk I can't run I can't cook I can barely sew I can't do anything that would make him come back to me…

I cursed out to the sky yelling at myself yelling at the world the red haired boy parked the bike on the curb and came close to me. Hushing me softly it was Tristan the boy from the zoo his expression was pained as he looked down on me…looking down on me just like everyone one else. I tried to stop my sobbing but it kept on I ignored it the best I could and began to crawl shit calling out Gamzee's name.

Tristan followed behind me on foot.

"whats the point of this cmon your hurt dude your legs are broken we need to get you to a hospital," I tried to pick me up and pull me back but I pulled away from him pushing him as far off as I could.

"IM FINE IM NOT HURT THESE STUPID LEGS HAVE NEVER WORKED SEE!,"

I pulled the shorts up and pulled the lever that released the leg from my nerved the leg fell off to the ground limp and broken to pieces it shattered and fell apart even more so underneath me. I quickly pulled off the other realizing I could move faster without them weighing me down Tristan eyes went wide. I crawled as fast as I could still calling out Gamzee's name Tristan soon followed behind me again the pillowcase that was once filled with candy now held inside it my useless metal legs.

"TAVROS,"

Gamzee's voice sent chills down my spine I turned around and there he was standing next to Eridan who's face was filled with horror Sollux followed closely behind Karkat and john quickly came up behind them along with Dirk and Jake they all ran to me in mass hysteria a tall man in broken shades stood next to gamzee they talked seriously for a moment before approaching me.

The tall man next to gamzee leaned down in front of me and examined my stumps. He was obviously part of our little group since he too was dressed like a troll he wore a black tank top with a Sagittarius sign on it one candy corn horn was broken and the other a pointed arrow. His fingertips brushed against my stumps which where covered with a metal plate to ensure that the nerves never got injured small amounts of blood dripped out I flinched at his touch and he looked up at me curiously.

"I can build a pair of legs more suited to his frame something lightweight opposed to this heavy armor he's grown accustomed to It will take some time but it can be done the light weight prosthetics will relieve most of the stress from his nerves and he should get better quickly the creaking will stop and things should get better for him soon," the man spoke clearly standing and facing gamzee who nodded in appreciation.

"I'll cover all the motherfucking expenses just tell me what you need and you'll motherfuckin have it,"

Gamzee looked terrifying as a troll his clown like exterior made him look silly but in the moonlight he was frightening his black shirt had on it the sign of a Capricorn he loomed over the rest of the group as the tallest man there. He looked down to me his expression full of anguish he quickly turned his attention to Tristan who pulled out of the pillow case my metal legs and handed them to equius who looked them over quickly he pulled from his pocket and multi-tool and quickly repaired the legs. And attached them back to me I flinched as the nerved connected dirk and Eridan held out their hands and tried to help me up but I refused I stood by myself.

My gaze never left gamzee but his eyes never met mine. We all stood in silence before Tristan tried to speak Eridan quickly shut him up snapping at him with anger in his face Tristan just looked at the purple haired boy and quickly turned back to gamzee who looked the boy in the eyes and shook his head.

"Where the fuck are you going you fuckass! "Karkat snapped at gamzee who had turned to walk away.

"I sHoUlD'Nt MoThErFuCkIn Be HeRe I NeVeR ShOuLd HaVe CoMe,"

Gamzee's voice was a low growl now which made Karkat's eyes go wide. Tristan quickly moved between them and looked at gamzee seriously.

"We should go dude shits getting a lil too intense for this happy ass holiday,"

Gamzee shook his head and began to walk away my legs wouldn't move for a moment when I finally made them move they glided quickly underneath me. Tristan tried to stop me and yelled for gamzee to run but as Tristan's arms flew up I remembered the lessons I took in elementary school back when I had real legs back when I wasn't such a coward when I was happy. I had a karate instructor…the gliding of my legs and the rage that filled me took over and instinctively I found my point of balance and spun quickly on my heel planting my metal foot into Tristan's chest and jumping over his body as he crashed to the ground before gamzee had been able to really take a step I grabbed his arm and pulled him back letting my body go limp and heavy spinning him back with everything I had he landed on the ground next to Tristan looking up at me with wide eyes…

I took a deep breath shocked myself at what I had managed to do all eyes were on me. As the air filled my lungs I turned to gamzee and started screaming at him.

"YOU ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WITH THEM I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOUD BE THE TYPE TO RUN AWAY! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS FINISH IT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON ANYMORE IF YOU WERNT GOING TO STAY BY ME THEN WHY DID YOU K-"

Extreme pain filled my body as I fell forward onto the ground Tristan stood above me a pipe in hand. he had struck me my vision went blurry I could hear gamzee growl at Tristan cursing as he pulled me into his arms the smell of axe and baked goods was no longer lingering on him instead the sickly sweet smell of some kind of smoke burned my noise as I tried desperately to cling to him.

Everyone screamed at each other for a long time gamzee never letting go of me he whispered in my ear something about ok and that he was there. I tried to speak for a long time but couldn't when words finally escaped my mouth I could hear Gamzee's heart stop for a moment before picking up another beat.

"I love you,"

Everything went quiet for a long time and gamzee finally spoke back to me

"I love you too tavros….im so sorry,"

I could feel Gamzee's lips touch my forehead and he laid me down in the grass he was gone yet again tears rolled down my face as my paralyzed body finally blacked out.


	18. Chapter 16: Shit my mother shouldn' know

Chapter 16

~Tavros's Prospective~

My eyes fluttered open and the smell of honey burned my nose I sat up and took in my surroundings. The room was black and yellow the furniture was mainly made of metal the door was cracked open. I tried to crawl out of the strange room but my legs wouldn't move I pulled back the covers and realized my legs had been taken off I sighed and tried to figure out how to get out of the room.

"Tavros?"

The door opened up the rest of the way and Sollux stood in the door way shirtless with a towel around his shoulders. my face got red at the sight and I quickly looked away he chuckled to himself and left moments later he came back with a shirt on and a wheelchair.

"Here you go there'th I made thum breakfath tho come on out and ill fixth you a plate,"

Sollux smiled and pushed down the wheel stop so the chair wouldn't roll away when I got in. he left the room and carefully crawled into the chair. I rolled out of the room and quickly found Sollux his place was really small which was really different from what I was use too it seemed like he only had a slightly large main room a small kitchen the bathroom and two other bedrooms.

"Hey Tav,"

Sollux was sitting at a small round table in the corner messing around with a laptop. He turned to me smiled and tapped the empty space on the table beside him. I rolled over and he pulled over a chair for me he didn't help me out of the wheelchair he just sat back down and got back to what he was doing. I pulled myself up and sat in at the table with him in front of me was a plate of a normal breakfast scrambled eggs toast and some kind of bacon? It looked like ham.

I ate it and thankfully it wasn't too bad Sollux didn't seem to cook a lot and he wasn't very good at it. I looked around the room once more and realized the most expensive looking thing in the entire house was Sollux's laptop. He must have picked up on what I was thinking and decided to explain.

"No im not a rich fanthy panth like you or the otherth,"

he never once looked up from his laptop the sea of the wild tapping of keys filled the room. He finally paused and gave a long sigh before shutting the laptop and standing up moving to the kitchen moment later he came back with a jar of honey and a spoon. As he sat at the table he twisted off the lip and plunged his spoon into the yellow liquid and shoved it into his mouth closing his eyes and leaning back into the chair.

"yeth I really love honey," he smiled at me again the look of exhaustion in his face.

"uhm why am I uh here?"

"Well Eridan figured that if we took you home and told your parenth what had happened we'd juth put you in a worth place with gamzee so john called and thaid that you were going to thay with him but john was already going to thay with Karkat and thince im the only perthon living on my own other than Karkat you ended up here,"

Sollux took another slimy bite of honey and leaned back again the room became a bit quiet and uncomfortable until Sollux spoke again a sad look on his face.

"Hey im thorry Tavroth Im not the moth outgoing person, Eridan ith usually around when other people are tho that helpth a lot," Sollux played with the honey for a moment before taking another bite.

"you and uh Eridan are uhm really close,"

A smile broke on Sollux's face he took off his red and blue gaming shades and for the first time I could really see his eyes one eye was red and one eye was blue just like his shades. He must have realized I was staring because he reached out for his glasses again.

"uh c-could you t-tell me how uhm,"

I pointed to his eyes and he smiled sadly removing his hadn from the glasses and taking another bite of honey before talking.

"ill give you the thort story cuz the long version ith really annoying,"

He smiled at me sadly and continued on explaining.

"when I wath little I wath diagnosed with a form of eye canther I had to have surgery immidiatly or rithk lothing my eye tho I went to surgery and they fixed me up however….The melanin in my eye never returned tho im left with thith red color,"

He took another bite of honey and remained quiet for a moment.

"I didn't even know it was uh possible for a person to have uhm red eyed its really um cool,"

Sollux smiled again and set the honey down on the table.

"well really ith not pothible thee the color in your eye is based on the melanin that you have in it thince I have no melanin in my eye ith clear there for you thee right though my eye whath giving it that red color ith the vienth in my eye,"

He let out a chuckle as I shot him a grossed out look

"that's kinda um scary," I clenched my eye shut trying to think happy thoughts

"im going to uhm h-have nightmares now,"

Sollux let out a laugh and went to grab his phone which was ringing on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?...yea heth awake….no juth chillin eating thum breakfast…..cant wait….hehe I love you too babe…bye"

The grin on Sollux's face said it all Eridan was coming over he turned around to inform me I smiled at him and waved my hand at him he let out a chuckle and sat back down at the table.

"And to that earlier question yeth me and Eridan are really close,"

Sollux stared dreamily out the window and it was quiet for a moment Sollux obviously lost in thought. A few more moments passed and he turned to me looking at me seriously.

"Do you really love gamzee?"

His face was dead serious and sent chills down my spine I stumbled over my words for a second before Sollux took my hand and asked me again.

"Tav do you love Gamzee,"

This time his face wasn't as harsh and he looked very sympathetic I tried not to cry but it happened anyway. I nodded my head and let the tears flow.

"Y-yes i…I love Gamzee,"

Sollux's arms quickly found their way around my shoulders and he held me close hushing me every now and then and rubbing my back. The smell of honey was all over him like he bathed in the stuff but it was nice comforting. When my tears finally slowed Eridan had just walked in Sollux stood and moved to the kitchen and Eridan walked over with a large brown bag in hand.

"Hey Tavv our friend Kan heard about the stuff that happened last night and thought that you might need some clothes for today so she sent these over,"

Eridan held out the bag and I nodded my head and smiled taking the bag and setting it on the table before trying to get into the wheelchair again but alas I had forgotten to hit the wheel brake and it had begun to roll away from me. Sollux had comeback though he stuck out his foot and caught the chair before it could roll completely out from under me he smiled kindly and I quickly climbed in. Sollux's hands were full of bowls and oranges?

"Go on and get drethed kiddo,"

Sollux smiled and set the bowls and various items on the table I rolled back to the bedroom and pulled out the outfit. It looked odd to me but in a cool way most of it was black and sepia toned. I pulled myself onto the bed and quickly changed the shorts were kind of puffy like girls bloomers but they were really comfy the shirt was very large but the vest made it fit better the baggy sleeves draped around my hands the vest was extremely long in the back like a tailcoat without actually needing a jacket. I took another look in the bag and pulled out a very small decorated top hat and a large box a sticky note on top of the box said in very elegant hand writing

'I had Equius craft me these for a fashion show a long time ago I heard you're a rather small individual so I hope these work for you,"

I opened the box and a pair of legs sat neatly folded up bronze bars covered in sepia tones gears I smiled at the gesture and quickly attached the legs. They were extremely different and looked nothing like what they were making nowadays but they worked perfectly. I stood and walked to a nearby mirror clipping in the small top hat that was given to me.

I smiled at my reflection and walked out of the room Eridans jaw dropped again when I walked out.

"ITS NO FAIR I WWANT TO BE AS CUTE AS YOU TAVV!"

Eridans face flushed a pink color and stood up to twirl me around and inspect the outfit.

"You're like a little doll you dress up in anything and it looks darling on you,"

Sollux snickered from the table as he drenched what looked like orange slices in honey. When he was done pouring he stirred the mix around and grabbed a fork pulling one of the honey drenched oranges out and sticking it in front of my face.

"you've been crying a lot lately I uthe to make thethe for Eridan when he had thwim practice,"

"They really boost your energy,"

I took the fork and stuck the orange slice into my mouth and to my surprise it was REALY REALLY GOOD.

I hung out with Eridan and Sollux for most of the day until Equius called we went to his place which apparently was a gym that doubled as a workshop. He took my measurements and seemed really nice just very very sweaty. When he was done with my measurements he explained to me that him and gamzee are very good friends from middle school.  
>Eridan and Sollux soon left and I hung out with Equius for a bit he started making schematics for my legs and when he was done we went to his gym and he made me hit a punching bag. Soon I got a call from dirk and he came to pick me up I said my goodbye to equius who then returned inside to work on the legs.<p>

"Busy day huh,"

Dirks voice was uncommonly sad when I looked up at him his face even seemed sad. I frowned at him and held onto his arm.

"w-what's wrong?"

He gave me a half smile and looked away

"Gamzee trusted me with watching you and I messed up bro that's all I feel kinda guilty that you got messed up so bad,"

Dirk and I began to walk down the sidewalk every now and then people would point at me and gasp I decided it wasn't because of the steam punkish outfit that Kanaya have lent me but because of the obviously steampunk geared legs. I clung closer to dirk who in return wrapped his arm around my shoulder and blocked my view of the people beside me.

We continued to walk and eventually met up with Jake who was sitting on top of a jeep twiddling his thumbs when he noticed that we had arrived he jumped down and smiled at me before turning to Dirk.

"It's about time Strider any longer and I would've had to call the hounds,"

Jake stuck his tongue out at dirk that in return flipped him off. The three of us hungout for a while and ate some ice-cream before the two dropped me off at Karkat's place where john and Kar were waiting diligently on the steps. John dragged us both up to the apartment where the three of us huddled up on the couch and watched one of Karkat's romantic comedies. Once the movie was over Karkat and john walked me down the steps and to a car where three girls sat talking to each other.

"OH MY your much cuter in my outfit that I thought!"

The tall fair skins girl with black pixie cut hair leaned over the car door and inspected the outfit I was wearing. My face flushed pink slightly as I inspected her as well she looked like a super model her facial structure very angular and her frame very thin. She motioned for me to spin around and I did as instructed. She clapped her hands and continued on to say that I simply had to model for her next fashion show.

"s-so you must be K-Kanaya uh T-thank you for letting me wear your cloths,"

The girl smiled sweetly and motioned for me to get into the car the peach skinned girl in the driver's seat smiled as I crawled into the passenger seat her round face was complemented by dark chocolate ringlets of hair many freckles graced her face she was thicker than the other two girls in the back seat but still thin.

"Hi there! Im Feferi but you can call me Fef,"

The driver spoke and while she did her voice struck me as oddly high pitched and cheerful I then remembered that she was the girl in the kitchen at the party glaring insanely at Sollux.

"h-hi im Tavros,"

I smiled back at her the short haired blond girl in the back next to Kanaya then spoke to john and Karkat.

"We'll make sure he gets home safely," we all waved to each other as Fef drove away I turned to her to speak but Kanaya cut me off

"Fear not little Tavros we know where you live Dirk informed us earlier today,"

I turned back to Kanaya and smiled at her nodding my head I then turned to the blond haired girl beside her and asked her name.

"Im Rose, Rose Lalonde," she held out her hand and I shook it shyly. She wore a black head band in the extremely light blond hair very little make up with the exception of her black lipstick. Her and Kanaya sat in the back seat holding hands I turned back to face forward and watched the scenery fly by as Fef drove me home.

Upon making it home I waved to the gate guard and he quickly opened the tall Iron Gate.

"Such an extravagant home Tavros…"

Kanaya spoke softly as she observed the garden and outside of my home.

"Uhm my father is the CEO of some pharmaceutical company uhm he gets paid a lot a-and my mother use to be a model so I guess together they do make uh quite a bit of money…"

As Feferi parked the car I insisted that they come inside and have tea with me. As we walked I spotted my mother at the top of the stairs arguing with someone on the phone. When she saw me come in she quickly ended the conversation and walked diligently down the stairs her rather extravagant white dress trailed behind her.

"Hello Darling how was the party did you have fun?" she smiled at me sweetly and gave me a hug before inspecting my outfit.

"that is darling the craftsmanship reminds me of this designer I wore back when I had first started out my what was his name…Darien….Darien Maryam! That was his name excellent designer,"

Kanaya gasped and quickly covered her mouth her jade eyes wide as she stared at my mother.

"Miss is everything alright? Oh my how rude of me I am Victoria Nitram a pleasure to meet you ladies,"

My mother smiled sweetly and Kanaya soon collected herself again.

"I made that outfit Ms. Nitram my father is Darien Maryam I am his daughter Kanaya please the pleasure is mine," Kanaya held out her hand but my mother brushed it aside and gave the tall girl a hug.

"Darien use to be a good friend of mine as far as im conserved your family in this house and no need for such formality my child Victoria will do just fine now then," my mother turned to me and cocked an eyebrow leaning down to make herself eye level with me.

"What happened with gamzee last night?"

A devious smiled crept onto my mother's face as she led us to the garden.

Shit….she knew….


	19. Chapter 17: The Farewell Of A Loved One

Chapter 17

~Tavros' prospective~

The five of us sat in complete silence as we waited for the butler to bring us the tea pot and an assortment of cakes and other sweets. I stared into my mother's green eyes and she stared back with this devious smirk on her angelic like face. Feferi looked very uncomfortable but Kanaya looked like she was enjoying the show her gaze never left my mother on her side the blond rose never let her gaze leave me her expression screamed never falter never give in.

The tea soon arrived and when the butler was gone and everything was clear my mother's smirk turned into a grin as she crossed her thin arms draped with white fabric on the white iron garden table.

"So what happened with Gamzee?"

"Nothing happened mother everything was fine wonderful party really what kind of tea is this, new?"

I snapped back to her making sure that I didn't stammer at all she giggled a little and sipped at her tea.

"im not going to get mad I just want to know what's going," she smiled at me sweetly and I let out a sigh before leaning onto the table and explaining the previous night. My mother nodded every now and then and smiled when I told her about how my karate lessons came in handy. When I finished explaining I let out a sigh and hung my head a warm hand met mine and when I looked up it was rose smiling at me sweetly her expression wordlessly speaking good job.

"well then I think it's about time we try to locate our dear beloved Gamzee,"

My mother stood smiling deviously again the girls smiled along with her they followed my mother off into what is considered my mother's study rose pulled me along her warm comforting hand never letting her grasp slip even a small bit. For hours we made flyers and rose even made a website my mother never got off the phone her tone of voice went back and forth between charming and seductive to authoritative and angry some of the calls weren't even in English.

That night the girls stayed over my mother lent them all pajamas and we all watched movies and played games together until we got too tired to stay awake. I was awoken the next morning by Kanaya who held in her hands another large brown bag. She laid it on my bed as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I heard that your school doesn't have a dress code so I thought that maybe you'd like to wear this today…" she looked down at her feet she was in new clothes and had obviously went out of her way to get back home and bring these all the way back.

"i-I would uhm be honored,"

I smiled at her and she smiled back she then left the bedroom I crawled out of bed and noticed I was still wearing Kanaya's steampunk legs I quickly went to the closet and pulled out the white armor like prosthetics and attached them. I then walked back to the bed and laid the gear legs carefully on the bed. I went through my daily routine happily but instead of putting on the uniform that Lucy had diligently laid out for me I went back to the bedroom and pulled out the outfit that Kanaya had made.

I pulled on what appeared to be a leather tank top and then a large black boat neck baggy sweater with the same leather used to accent the elbows and the sides. I pulled on the black leather shorts and attached torn mesh like belt that hung over to the left falling delicately to my knee. i pulled out another large box from the bottom of the brown bag and opened it to find another pair of legs this pair were grey and black and looked more like my white armor legs but matched apocalyptic feel of the outfit perfectly. I sat on the bed and attached the legs flinching at the painfully feel of the nerves attaching. I pulled on what appeared to be garter belts that sat where the legs attached. As I hoped of the bed I wrapped around the large black mesh scarf and looked at myself in the mirror.

Kanaya really knew how to make amazing pieces of clothing.

I walked out of my bedroom and down to the dining hall where the girls and my mother sat gossiping about random things that I had no knowledge about. When I entered the room Kanaya looked to me and smiled wide taking pride in the outfit she had created. We all enjoyed breakfast together and the girls drove me to school. That day not a single person didn't look at me like I was crazy teachers and students alike. Eridan flipped over my outfit again talking about how everything I wore looked like it was made for me.

The day went on and still no gamzee.

Yet again days passed weeks passed it got colder soon it began to snow. I took lessons to control my stammering and they were working out smoothly. Kanaya had me do a show with her which a lot of people came to my mother even starred in the show that gave Kanaya's fashion name an even bigger boost. Karkat and john starred dating and they seemed inseparable john really made Karkat less intimidating and I had actually been able to hold a conversation with him in which he stated 'you may not be such a bad fuckass after all,'

Eventually I grew tired of waiting I grew tired of searching I stood in the snow covered park in front of the downtown fountain people passed by me some pointing some noticing who I was. Kanaya's fashion shows gave me quiet the name and I had started to follow my mother's footsteps in modeling. I tossed a coin into the fountain and mumbled to myself.

"a-all I want for Christmas i-is for you to c-come back home G-Gamzee,"

I shoved my hands into the pockets of one of the winter outfits Kan had made and closed my eyes images of gamzee rushing through my head. My phone buzzed silently in my pocket I pulled it out and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

hot tears rolled down my face as soon as his voice spoke back to me.

"G-Gamzee?"

"Hey Tavbro…"

I broke down into tears sobbing heavily to myself not caring about the looks I was receiving.

"Tav don't cry…"

"i-I c-c-can't help it….y-you left a-again…"

I sobbed heavily between words I tried hard to calm myself down so I could get my stammering into check but it didn't happen gamzee tore down all my walls with just a simple hello.

"I know I know I motherfuckin messed shit up all over again…but Tav your better off without me…id motherfucking ruin you…"

His voice grew quieter and quieter, with each passing word I sobbed more and more.

"i-i-I want t-t-t-o see you p-please….please…"

I could hear Gamzee's muffled cursing as he fought with himself on what to do moments passed and he hung up the phone the beeping in my ear made the tears roll down faster..

"W-why…"

Purple arms wrapped around my shoulders and hung to my chest pulling me back. Black wisped of tangled hair brushed lightly around my shoulder as warm lips ghosted next to my ear.

"I love you too much to ruin you but I love you too much to motherfucking stay away from you,"

Gamzee's raspy voice sent chills down my spine I froze in shock for a moment before twirling around and wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips met mine and for a moment time stopped everything was perfect. He's here he's with me again and everything is how it should have been.

Until I woke up hot tears rolling down my face in the realization that hes still not with me. I ran to Lucy's house the legs equius made me gliding silently beneath me. I pounded against the door until my grandmother answered the door wrapped up tightly in a blanket I wrapped my arms around her sobbing.

Once inside she held me close to her by the fireplace hot chocolate in my hands as I told her what happened he hushed me telling me that everything would be ok she explained how much she loved me and that one day he would return to me. She held me close and asked that I forgive her I began to doze managing to ask her what I was to forgive her for. As I drifted deeper and deeper into a peaceful sleep her mumbled words stuck terror into me but I was already too far gone into my own exhaustion to stop what was happening. Her last words that I'd ever hear my beloved grandmother say.

"For dyeing my dear beloved Tavros…."

The hot chocolate fell from her old frail hands….she was dead….


	20. Chapter 18: Thanks to Aradia

Hey sorry for not updating in a while I've been arguing with myself on how i wanted to play out the rest of this section pretty soon there's going to be a longish section on whats happened since Gamzee left in his perspective so i hope you guys like this ill have more out soon :D

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen<p>

~Tavros's prospective~

The morning was cold and bleak the day dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. When I awoke her cold skin tore my heart to pieces… Lucy was gone….forever….i couldn't deal with it I couldn't believe that she had left me. I screamed though I heard no sound my throat became hoarse tears rolled down my face in rivers. When help had finally arrived they tried to bring her back but they knew they couldn't no one could…ambulances arrived to attempt to help but even they knew it was pointless...they pushed me out of the room I collapsed onto the small concrete porch outside Lucy's small quaint little house….

My mother ran outside screaming my name still in her nightgown her long dark hair whipping around behind her as she ran barefoot to my side. When she felt she was close enough she didn't even stop she threw her arms around me falling to her pale thin knees. she cried with me holding me tightly she was talking but I still couldn't hear her full lips moved slowly trying to calm herself enough to talk trying to calm me down as well.

My mother's soft lips finally met my cheek then my forehead pulling me into her again. When they carted Lucy's body off my mother instructed her personal maids to take me to my room and make sure that I had everything I needed. My mother followed next to the stretcher talking to the men her mouth moving swiftly but her body still trembling.

My mother's maids took me to my room and settled me into my own bed they spoke but I still couldn't hear I stared out in front of me not moving. Eventually the maids removed themselves from my side and left my room entirely. Time seemed to slow down the day had just begun but it couldn't be over fast enough. My mother came to my room hours later finally sound returning to my ears I still sobbed tears trickled down my cheeks every few seconds id nearly cried all the water out of me.

"…you should eat something….what would you like?"

my mother's eyes were red and puffy im sure mine were too. Her expression as she spoke was pained she was obviously trying to not break down into tears again trying to comfort me but she didn't know what to say.

"…im fine i-I don't n-need anything i-I just…..want to be alone…."

My voice cracked several times as I croaked out what I wanted to say my mother's expression grew even more pained as I spoke but she nodded her head and left after giving me a kiss on the cheek. It seemed like days had passed but I knew that it had probably been only minutes hours maybe. My door opened again and in walked john with Karkat in tow. Johns eyes were red he had been crying he rushed to my side and threw his arms around me sobbing heavily into my side as I wrapped my arms around him.

Karkat sat on the opposite side of the bed and shot me a genuinely apologetic look. Karkat had put in one of his romantic comedies and we sat through it as the credits rolled dirk and Jake arrived in my bedroom. Dirk looked down to me but never really looking at me he looked as if he was at a loss of words until he finally threw one arm around me and mumbled into my ear that it would be ok . I sobbed into his chest for a moment until john put in a Nicholas cage movie and insisted that we try not being as mopey that Lucy wouldn't want us to be so sad.

We all huddled up to get on the ground with hundreds of pillows and blankets as the movie started more of our friends showed up and joined us some even bringing snacks. It was finally dark outside as I looked around the room everyone was here with their 'other half', Eridan was cuddled up close to Sollux as they whispered back and forth to each other. John had dozed off in Karkat's lap exhausted from crying so much. Dirk sat close behind me with Jake wrapped up tightly in his arms his head hung on jakes shoulder. On my side was Kanaya who had wrapped an arm gently around me. On my other side rose sat holding my hand drawing small circles in my palm.

Equius sat close to a girl named Nepeta who was busy chatting to a fair haired girl in black tights who was trying to be discrete when she pulled out a rather large flask and drank from it. When I had asked about her rose responded saying that it's her sister Roxy which was honestly a huge shock considering how well-mannered rose is. Feferi was glaring across the room at Sollux but would get hit lightly in the back of the head by black haired pixie type of girl in all black with the exception of her red sunglasses and red converse. Apparently this girls name is Terezi and she's blind.

Feferi and her room together and Fef felt bad coming over and leaving Terezi home all alone. Close to them was Aradia and Jane I remember meeting them once before at a fashion show of Kanaya's in which Kan gossiped lightly about how Aradia and gamzee where childhood friends from before he had met Karkat she had also speculated on how if anyone would know where he is right now she might be the one.

It soon got very dark out and my eyes grew heavy I could hear Kanaya whisper gently into my ear hushing me to fall asleep and to have pleasant dreams. I could feel the ground beneath me disappear dirks cologne filled my nose as he carried me to my bed and tucked me in. I tried not to fall asleep I didn't want to be left alone. The footsteps of all my dearest friends piled out soon I felt completely alone as I drifted off. Until a soft voice shook me to keep me up it was Aradia her sleek mature face looking down to me almost apologetically.

"im sorry for awaking you after such a heartbreaking day but I thought you should know that he's here out on the balcony…."

Aradia's voice was soothing but stern she looked over to the large window that opened up to the small balcony she gave me a small smile before retreating. As the doors shut it finally registered what she had meant I pulled myself out of bed and ran to the windows as I pulled them opened I collapsed onto my knees.

Gamzee's unruly black hair swayed side to side in the freezing cold winter breeze his clothes where soaked from the snow his body shaking as he rubbed his shoulder. He looked up to me and smiled his makeup smeared on his jacket a little. His eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying? Maybe from being so cold?

"im sorry about what happened Tav I heard from motherfucking Karkat before he ran off with john….i…I had planned on just leaving this motherfucking here for you but….."

He looked up at me nervously smiling again and handing a box to me. It was decorated poorly obviously gamzee had never wrapped a present before.

"Merry Christmas Tavbro,"

he smiled again before standing up from his previously sitting position he moved slowly as if he'd been frozen for years. He tried to climb over the balcony fence so that he could leave but I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside he was obviously too cold to argue with me.

"I shouldn't be here Tav I…I need to motherfuckin leave before I get you in trouble…"

I ignored his words and focused on trying to warm him up I pulled him into the bathroom and started a shower. I left for only a moment to retrieve a towel for him but when I returned gamzee was gone I rushed past the shower and looked out the window he had left again….

I turned back to the bathroom and undressed climbing into the shower to try to wash off the sadness. The hot steamy water gave me goosebumps but I felt better almost instantly at least a little better. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and stood in the waters way.

Water soon collected in the bottom of the shower and I realized the bath stopper was on I thought about it for a moment and finally turned off the shower and turned the handle for the bath water to run.

I pour some of my favorite bubbles into the running water and sat down watching the bubbles form in front of me. When I felt the water was high enough I turned the water off and leaned back against the back of the tub….

It was unusually soft….and warm…I turned around cautiously and nearly panicked when I noticed that gamzee had been in the shower the entire time…I let out a small squeak and he put his hands up quickly his head was leaned as far back as it could go as he stared up at the ceiling his makeup half on half off.

"I swear i-I wasn't motherfucking looking Tav….."

A slight blush was barely noticeable under Gamzee's barley there makeup. I was still frozen in shock until I screamed he's been in here the entire time I was right in front of him is he serious was he really not looking I mean is gamzee really that much of a gentleman? Oh my gog….as my scream broke Gamzee's hand found my mouth and stopped it quickly hopefully before anyone could hear.

Gamzee's hand trembled his purple eyes were now fixed on me his expression was surprisingly nervous his cheeks slightly flushed as his eyes drifted from mine to my neck down to my shoulders. He quickly shut his eyes and covered his face for a moment wiping off more of his barley there makeup.

As his hand moved a scar was barely noticeable from underneath the smeared makeup. Curiosity got the best of me as I leaned over towards him gamzee pressed himself back against the tub trying to get away but the look in his eye clearly saying he didn't want to.

He had nowhere to go and finally my hand touched his face I wiped away some more of his smeared clown makeup revealing his pale face which was surprisingly more masculine than I had originally thought. My fingertips traced his high cheek bones and down across his tight jawline my eyes flicked momentarily to his lips.

A light blush ran across my cheeks as I debated on kissing him I pushed those thoughts out and continued investigating Gamzee's facial structure. My fingertips ghosted over the terrible scar across his beautiful face three parallel lines ran down his face.

The first line ran from his forehead over his left eye and to his cheek bone…the second line ran from his forehead across his nose and ending towards the center of his cheek. The third line I hated the most running from his forehead and just barely missing his right eye the scar went down through his lips and to his chin.

As my fingertips brushed over his lips I could feel myself subconsciously lean in Gamzee's hands were wrapped around my forearms his grip tightened a bit as he leaned in as well. The light blush on my face soon changed to red as our lips met. Gamzee's grip on my forearms tightened again for a moment before he pulled my arms around his neck. His hands danced down my sides as he deepened the kiss his tongue licking neatly on my lips. Our tongues danced together violently and for a long while I completely forgot that we were naked together in the bath until Gamzee's dick rubbed up against me. I jumped and let out an awkward squeaking noise gamzee closed his eyes and covered his face.

"Uh….sorry…..I couldn't motherfucking stop it from happening….."

Gamzee sighed for a moment and then looked back at me. Bringing his hand to my cheek he traced my facial features now smiling more every time he ran his fingers over one of my freckles. He soon wrapped his arms around my stomach and pressed his face up against me my hands instantly grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him back but he didn't even budge.

"You're the cutest motherfucking thing Tav…."

Gamzee's lips brushed against my belly button making me wiggle around in his arms.

'Oh gog is this really happening I-I don't uh know if im r-ready for this oh gog oh gog,'

His arms repositioned themselves one around me thighs and one up my back he pulled me closer kissing roughly at times around my hips. My hands stays on his shoulders trying to wiggle away from him but it was pointless gamzee is a lot stronger than me. His kisses went back and forth from rough to gentle his grip tightened around me when he decided he was going to bite gently around my hips. I squirmed in his arms trying to not let my dick rub against him my mouth seemed frozen and words weren't making since. Gamzee brought my face down to his and kissed me getting his emotions under control his grip loosened to where it was almost not there. He leaned back into the tub and pulled me unto his chest resting my head onto his shoulder.

"Im motherfucking sorry Tav I hope I did up and ruin shit again…."

He played with my Mohawk a bit trying to form words in his head that were clouded by other thoughts.

"I guess I just couldn't motherfucking help myself you all up and get flushed all adorable and shit I wanted you all to my motherfucking self…"

He pulled me up and kissed me all over my face making me smile…a real smile…he pulled the bath stop and picked me up my arms flew around his neck as he held me bridal style I then remembered that Im still naked and my arms flew down even quicker to cover myself. Gamzee nearly fell down laughing a small red blush on his cheek as he grinned in front of him never looking down at me.

"I wasn't motherfucking looking,"

I huge smile on his face said otherwise though

"Uh….pervert….."

He laughed again as he climbed easily over the tub even with me in his arms. He grabbed the towel that I had laid out and wrapped it around me tightly as he set me down hugging me tightly to him as he smiled into another kiss. He pulled away and began to look for a towel a light pink blush on his face when he realized I couldn't stop staring at him.

I only barley could reach his chest and I had to stand on my tip toes just to wrap my arms around his neck correctly. I stared at him until he finally found a towel to wrap around his waist turning back to me he walked over slowly a bright red blush on his face.

"Uh?"

I looked up to him his eyes never making contact he set his hand on my shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

"Pervert,"

He snickered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around I giggled as he carried me to my bed. Laying me down and cuddling up against me. I smiled and cuddled into him as well until I realized he'd leave me again in the morning…

My grip tightened and tears began to roll down my face gamzee must have picked up on my thoughts because he quickly found the present he had given me and forced it into my hands.

"Technically its Christmas now so you should motherfuckin open your present,"

He smiled and sat up watching me as I unwrapped the mess of paper in my hands when the paper was gone I opened the rather large white box and pulled out a smaller black box this one not wrapped with Gamzee's awful wrapping paper and duct tape technique. I opened the box to find a bracelet on a rather long thin silver chain on it was a small crystal half of the crystal was a tan color the other half a beautiful indigo next to the crystal a very small tag with the words I love you. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I admired the gift. Gamzee took my hand and wrapped the bracelet around my wrist.

"Im not going to motherfuckin run away anymore…I've learned now that I need you Tavbro…"

His arms wrapped around me shoulders and pulled me on top of him as we laid down we pulled the covers up and fell asleep that night I didn't have any dreams just peaceful sleep. I woke up the next morning to Kanaya and rose smiling devilishly over me.

"gooood morning sleepy head~" Kanaya chimmed giggling a bit as she handed me a bag with one of her many new outfits.

I looked around the room for gamzee but he wasn't there I sighed thinking that I must have dreamt it until I noticed the beautiful bracelet on my wrist. I smiled happily rose and Kanaya smiled at me even more.

"Gamzee gave you that I assume?" rose took my hand and inspected the bracelet. Her eyes gleaming happily.

"so you two finally got together I presume?" Kanaya chimmed again almost singing her words

I blushed and shook my head

"uh n-no I I don't r-really know…"

Rose then left the room and Kanaya found a pair of underwear for me. I had grown use to Kanaya showing up at all hours of the day and helping me with the more complicated outfits that she had made I slipped on the underwear on under the covers and slid out of bed as Kan began to tell me what to put on first and how it was to attach to the other pieces of the outfit.

This particular outfit was red and black with small fluffy white accents she explained that she had made it specifically for Christmas but admitted that she was inspired to make it after watching an episode of black butler with rose. That of course explained the obvious English look to the ensemble the shorts looked a bit more like bloomers and the black button up was slightly ruffled.

a small red vest went on after that then a rather larger red coat with black buttons and a white fluffy trim I smiled admiring the outfit as Kanaya pulled out white stocking to go over the prosthetic legs that equius had fashioned for me she then handed me a pair of black dress shoes that looked like they were supposed to be for girls. I never argued though I like the outfits that Kanaya made me even though I looked a little more feminine in them then I would have liked.

Once I was dressed Kanaya clapped her hands as I spun around for her as she made me do every time I put on a new outfit. She led me out of my bedroom and down to the dining hall surprisingly all the chefs sat at the table grumbling under their breath about a man stealing their jobs? Mother sat in her usual spot smiling devilishly like rose. I sat at the table with them wondering what was going on until gamzee came out of the kitchen with several platters in his arms laying them out in front of us.

"Bon appetite bros,"

He sat next to me and began to load up his plate as did mother and the girls. I couldn't help but smile and fill mine as well gamzee made breakfast? I thought he could only bake?

"Well gamzee is it safe to assume that you stayed the night last night?"

My mother's voice was teasing but stern in a menacing sort of way I nearly choked on my food as I tried to come up with and explanation.

"I sure as hell motherfuckin did hope that's ok mom bro?"

Gamzee smiled back at her in his own devilish way my face lit up and my mother just laughed.

"Oh of course! But I would like to know gamzee what's with those scars?"

I turned to gamzee who I then realized still wasn't wearing any clothes….luckily he had found a pair of pajama pants that fit him but just barely. He didn't have his makeup on showing off his terrible scars across his face he also had a nasty scar in his shoulder as if a monster had tried to tear something out of him.

"Yes gamzee I would like to know too it seems as if you've been attacked by a wild bear?"

Rose looked up to him from across the table then setting down her silverware giving him all of her attention. Gamzee smirk his expression showed extreme sadness.

"Yea I guess you could say that,"

He laughed halfheartedly before taking a sip of his orange juice and smiling.

"My mother tried to kill me,"


	21. Chapter 19: Mistletoe and Red Katanas

Hey so i hope you enjoy its now 4:59 am on the dot so im heading to bed ive been working on this since i posted chapter eighteen with the expection of needed to break for food and a movie :P

the stories going to be ending pretty soon i think i know what i want to happen and how its going to play out it just depends on how many chapters it all fits into.

after this ill be working on an Eridan Sollux i think still uncertain thought i have a few ideas.

thank you for all the reviews and favorites it makes me really happy when i wake up in the morning and see new reviews :D

~LOVE ADRIE~

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

~Tavros' prospective~

My mother stared at gamzee in astonishment when the words glided out of his mouth so naturally.

'My mother tried to kill me'

Would a mother really do that? A mother is supposed to love her children and protect them what would drive a mother to try to kill her own child?

"Im sorry to hear that my dear gamzee…so what has become of your mother?"

My mother looked grimy at the juice in her hands before finally taking a sip of it rose and Kanaya picked at the food on their plates. I examined gamzee who was seemingly reliving the event in his head he wince in pain and I quickly took his hand in mine. He managed to break back into reality and answered the question fluidly.

"She's dead,"

My mother nodded her head and rose looked up apologetically further along the table the chefs looked just as interested in the conversation as we were. Gamzee took a sip of the juice in front of him and continued his story.

"my mother had schizophrenia she would motherfuckin ramble on and on about how the voices in her head would tell her how im a demon and that I was the reason that my father didn't motherfucking love her anymore,"

The look in his eyes were pained he gripped tightly at my hand as he spoke. My mother stood and walked around the table to gamzee then wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"go on…"

Her words were in an almost whisper I don't know why she wanted to know so much it was obviously hurting him. Rose moved closer to Kanaya and curled into the arm of her lover as they listened. He sighed deeply taking in a long deep breath before beginning again.

"I was nine years old it was November I was messing around in the Halloween costume my grandmother had made me I was going to be a clown…I had gone inside to speak to my grandmother…when I found her in the kitchen she was baking with my mother…my grandmother would always say that baking helps sooth people because once your done you can admire all the hard work you put into creating something with your own two hands…"

He took another sip of the orange juice and stared off into the distance like he was trying not to relive the painful memory but it seemed to be happening anyway.

"my grandmother called me over she had just made cinnamon buns and they were sitting out on the counter she offered me something from one of the containers she had…mom was sitting at the counter glaring at me as she usually did….I remember looking up to my grandmothers kind old face and smiling as I bit into a chocolate chip cookie…and then mother stood up she rushed toward me and hit me the taste of blood in my mouth….my grandmother screamed at her 'what are you doing he's just a baby!' she tried to pull my mother away but she was pushed back my mother had grabbed three of the kitchen knives and held them in between her fingers like it was nothing,"

Gamzee stopped for a moment as he let go of my hand and showed us how she did it using the butter knives he held one between his pinky and ring finger another between his ring finger and his middle and then one between his middle and index. He held up his fist and looked at the knives in his hand swallowing hard. He then dropped the knives back onto the table and held his head in his hands.

"she slashed me across my face I fell back crying not sure about what was happening my mother had beat me before but she had never raised a weapon to me…I tried to ask her what was wrong I tried to beg her to stop but she couldn't she swayed from side to side looking at me crazed….' I'm sorry…they keep telling me to my love….they want me to kill you' she raised her hand again and as she brought the knives down my grandmother grabbed her so she ended up slamming the knives into my shoulder…"

Gamzee's fingertips then brushed up against the scar on his shoulder he closed his eyes and breathed heavily tears began rolling down his naked face.

"we ended up like that for a few minutes my grandmother wrestling with my mother trying to get her off of me the knives tore back and forth side to side in my shoulder I remember my mother cursing as she stood above me trying to get the knives out and into my neck….my grandmother finally got her off they spun around in the kitchen for a moment my mother still trying to get to me pans clashed around the kitchen and a fire broke out my grandmother yelled at me to run to run and not to look back…I didn't want to leave her there alone but I did as I was told and ran I was halfway across the yard when I heard a loud boom when I turned back the entire house was on fire I could hear my mother screaming wildly inside….."

Tears rolled down Gamzee's face and landed on the table as he cried heavily…my mother still had her arms around him making sure not to let go.

"I ran as far as I could as fast as I could I was almost out of town by the time the cops had finally found me…they took me to the hospital and asked who I was but I never told them anything I wouldn't eat I wouldn't drink I couldn't speak when I was well enough to go home the policemen that had found me took me to the station and tried to get some information out of me I sat there till it was dark he had finally put two and two together and my grandmother showed up to get me when she got there she told me my mother had died and that my father had killed her…."

Rose was crying into Kanaya's shoulder now Kanaya held her tightly and looked just as pained. Gamzee's sobs were too much to bare I asked that he stopped but he shook his head my mother began to rub Gamzee's back trying to comfort him through his story.

"when I returned home I confronted my father about what he had done…he said he locked the door to the room my mother was in he said that she couldn't be near me anymore that something else would happen and that he'd lose me too he claimed that he had already lost mom when she had started to get sick and that he didn't want to lose me too…he didn't cry at the funeral he never spoke of my mother again he barley even looked at me again after everything had happened I ran away countless times after that after a few weeks though I'd always come back I met my friend Aradia and as long as I was with her id be able to stay out an extra week or so but it wasn't until I met Karkat that I was able to leave for good…"

Gamzee let out a sigh as he wiped the tears away rose sniffled and did the same. Gamzee found my hand again and gasped it tightly my mother went back to her seat and took a sip of her orange juice before looking up to gamzee seriously.

"Im sorry to hear of what's happened to you in the past gamzee but im happy to inform you that you have a home here with us," my mother smiled kindly to gamzee and then sighed

"That is as long as we can hide you from my pea brained husband,"

She winked at gamzee and stuck out her tongue playfully he let out a breathy laugh and we continued to have our breakfast. Father was out on a business trip so we were able to have a Christmas with gamzee. Kanaya rose and my mother began to decorate the house with the rest of the staff while gamzee and I went out to get him some clothes. We headed to the door gamzee wearing the jeans he had from the day before and the rest of his still damp clothes until I remembered the jacket..

"WAIT!"

I pulled gamzee back as my voice echoed in the large marble entry room. He looked back at me his brows furrowed.

"What's wrong Tavbro?"

"You uh….you need a jacket…"

He smiled at me before placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Tav I highly motherfuckin doubt that any of your jackets are gonna motherfuckin fit me,"

He smiled at me happily but I brushed him off and ran upstairs to my room running into my closet I opened up the drawer with the outfit the Lucy had helped me make I reminisced for a second before pulling out the once badly burned jacket and running back down to gamzee with it in hand. I smiled up to him as I jumped in front of him.

"Uhm uh c-close your eyes…"

He smiled at me and did as he was told I motioned for Anaya to help me seeing as she was very good at getting people in and out of their clothes quickly. She helped me slide the refurbished jacket onto gamzee when it was on him I zipped it up halfway and smiled admiring the work Lucy and I put into it. The large black burn wasn't removed but enhanced we polka doted the rest of the jacket and made the writing on the front white so it would stand out against the rest of the jacket. Kanaya gave me a thumbs up and returned to help the others.

"Uhm o-ok you can open your uh eyes.."

Gamzee opened his eyes still smiling at me when he then inspected the jacket his smile disappeared as he looked over it carefully.

"Uh…it's the jacket that uhm got ruined in that fire when I eh first met you….Lucy and I fixed it…uhm merry Christmas…"

I smiled at him again worried that he didn't like it but his arms quickly wrapped around me squeezing me tightly. His hand pulled my face up to his as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Motherfucking miracles thanks Tavbro,"

He hugged me again tightly this time picking me up and spinning me around before stopping and placing me back on the ground pulling me to the door. Gamzee's bike was out front and we drove off to several different stores shopping. Gamzee picked up presents for everyone some being rather different to say the least for example gamzee insisted that he go get Dirk a katana. Once we had finished shopping gamzee stopped by a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of lily's he then asked that I hold onto them as he drove off slowly to the cemetery that we had been too long ago. He stopped at the mausoleum and placed the flowers out front.

"Happy birthday mom…Merry Christmas…"

He smiled and turned to me giving me kiss on the forehead and jumping back onto the bike.

"so uh…i-it's your mom's birthday?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me before driving off back to the house. When we got back everyone was there having a grand time a large tree was set up and everyone was chatting away. When we walked in everyone cheered the night moved along happily gamzee disappeared a few times to go make sweets and sneak a smoke with Sollux and Equius claiming that it was only something that he did on happy occasions. Eventually presents were to be unwrapped and gamzee was especially excited to give dirk his.

"BRO!"

Gamzee walked up to dirk and the two fist bumped.

"Glad to see you've finally shown back up man took your sweet ass time,"

"Motherfucking chill bro I told you id make It up to you for watching my motherfuckin boyfriend,"

Gamzee winked at me quickly and my face lit up Kanaya leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I guess you know now huh," she giggled as gamzee continued to present his gift to dirk

"Alright, im waiting,"

Gamzee held out a bag full of odd stuffed creatures and dirk practically cried which was a SHOCK to everyone dirk quickly regained his composure and held the stuffed things close nodding to gamzee.

"That aint motherfucking it bro,"

Gamzee then held out the katana that he hid behind his back pulling it out just a bit to show off the red blade. He smirked at dirk who then hugged gamzee with so much force that the two fell down and began to wrestle each other playfully. Everyone laughed and even bet on the victor by the end of the night we ended up letting half of our friends stay over due to the fact that a few drank a little too much for 18 year olds.

"hey where did gamzee run off too?" john asked looking around the large dining hall that was decorated for our party

"That fuckass…he's in the entrance room…he's playing an old acoustic that I brought over…" Karkat smiled a halfass smile that I assumed was his version of really smiling.

We walked out to the entrance room to find rose Kanaya my mother and Aradia sitting in a circle around gamzee all laughing and drinking. Gamzee played wildly at the guitar in front of him trying hard to make the sound he wanted. My mother apparently knew the song and stood up pulling gamzee to his feet urging him to sing along with her.

"There's a certain couple that I know.

They're strictly lovebirds,

A pair of turtle dove birds.

He's a guy who wants the world to know.

So ev'ry day

You'll hear him say

I Love Lucy and she loves me,

We're as happy as two can be,

Sometimes we quarrel but then again

How we love making up again.

Lucy kisses like no one can,

She's my missus and I'm her man;

And life is heaven you see

Cause I Love Lucy

Yes I Love Lucy

And Lucy loves me!"

My mother and gamzee sang in perfect unison dancing about crazily smiling and laughing between words when they're little song was over they collapsed onto the ground in laughter.

"My how long it has been since I've heard that,"

My mother's smile was so wide it made her cheeks red gamzee laughed at her and she shoved him playfully.

"Well you've still motherfucking got it old lady,"

He smiled back and pushed her lightly it was nice to see that they were getting along I wished that I knew the song so that I could sing with them. Gamzee looked up to me from his position on the flor he laid back and waved me over. As I approached I leaned over him slightly.

"hey"

I smiled down at him and he smiled back up to me his face still naked he hadn't bothered to get more makeup. He sat up quickly and gave me a small peck on the lips my mother and her devious duo of rose and Kanaya then preceded to ooooooo at us.

"Now gamzee just because we're friends now my dear doesn't mean you can get all touchy feely all willy nilly like that and now that I know you're here you'll be staying in a separate bedroom!"

My mother waved her finger around playfully as to not be so strict gamzee smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yes motherfucking ma'am,"

Two more hours were spent with the friends that were left before a few more departed by the end of the night dirk and Jake were staying along with Aradia, Sollux, Eridan, Rose, Kanaya, john and Karkat. Jake Eridan and john were all sleeping due to the excessive amount of drinks they had all of the staff was long gone so we would have no problems with anyone finding out. Gamzee's temporary room was down stairs in the guest room my mother would use for the 'unwanted guest,' meaning it was the room my father's parents stayed in when they visited. Gamzee walked me to my room holding my hand tightly. He stopped at the doorway as to prevent my mother from getting angry with him.

"OOOOO LOOK WHOS CAUGHT UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"

My mother shouted as she walked up the stairs from the kitchen with her glass of cold water. A few giggles were heard from the rooms our friends were staying in. we looked up and noticed that there was indeed a small mistletoe above our heads. Gamzee smiled down at me and brought his hand to my face brushing his fingertips against my cheek he then wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down not kissing me but close enough.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in the rest of the way kissing him this time we stayed like that entwined with each other for only a short amount of time but apparently long enough my mother had crept her way behind gamzee and poured a small amount of the ice cold water on his head he pulled away unwillingly letting out a deep sigh. His hand was wrapped tightly around mine and despite the small pale hand tugging on his ear and pulling him away he smiled to me and mouthed the words I love you my heart raced I could feel the small blush running across my cheeks now I whispered as he was pulled away.

"I love you too"

That night was spent peacefully wrapped up in my nice warm cozy bed until a scream woke me blood curling terror filled the house. I ran out of my room and leaned over the railing looking around to see where it came from until I finally saw Aradia curled up in a ball outside Gamzee's room door everyone was awake now rushing out of their rooms and down to her side.

"Aradia wath wrong?" Sollux knelt down to her helping her up her body trembling as she lifted her hand pointing inside the pitch black room.

"i….i-is that gamzee?"

Dirk was the first to walk into the room with the katana that gamzee had given him in hand he flicked on the lights and my mother screamed. A body laid bloody and beaten at the foot of the bed the room torn apart completely dirk walked around the room opening up every door there was the closet the bathroom he then moved to the windows that had been broken into glass laid strewn all around the floor. Jake then went to the man and rolled him over bulky but fit the man wore all black and had a pistol at his side Jake quickly removed the gun and checked the man's vitals.

"He's alive.."

We searched the room completely for gamzee but he was no wear to be found a small amount of blood on the bed and trails of it throughout the room I could feel hot tears rolling down my face as I fell to my knees. What's happened to him who took him why is this man here where they trying to kill him? I cried into my hands as my mother tried to pull me from the room.

"GUYTH! Uh…you may wana thee thith…."

Sollux held in his hands two letters a cellphone and Gamzee's jacket…he laid the smaller items on the nightstand and held up the jacket revealing the tears and blood that stained the fabric…dirk and Jake pulled the unconscious man out of the room and to the entry room where they tied him to a chair and called the police. They police soon arrived and took note of everything that happened the man was sent to the hospital and the policemen surveyed the area around the house and began to look for gamzee.

He's gone yet again I cried helplessly into my arms as we all sat on the stairs in tears the bracelet on my wrist glistened as I looked up at it.

"We have to find him…."


	22. Chapter 20:Hospitals and Mysterious Men

This is a long chapter ive been really busy with conventions and things so i havent had time to really write much this is sort of a collaboration of things i just wrote and this i wrote that i never finished i hope that itll do for now untill i get more up.

And PLEASE no more reviews about how i need to get an editor or w/e i make grammatical errors i know i spell check evrything the best i can but even then if i try to go over it myself it wont get any better i have dyslexia so i dont really pay attention to the letters on the screen i jes kinda watch my fingers as i type and hope it comes out the way i see it in my head _ sorry again :/

* * *

><p>I Love Lucy Chapter 20<p>

Gamzee's prospective

The grey dreary room smelled of must and rotten flesh a plank of rotting wood fell from the ceiling killing some of the small white bugs feasting upon the insides of the hollow ceiling. As I look up to the sky peeking in ever so slightly through the missing ceiling boards I take note it's still night so I haven't been gone from tavbro's too long…

Looking around once more for a way out I notice the pools of dark liquid staining the ground surrounding me. 'that's too much to be my own…' as I begin to struggle with the ropes keeping me held together a man walks in and smiles at me raising his gun to my head "Bang" almost as quickly as he said the word he raised his gun and swiftly brought it down on my head knocking me out for a second time that night.

~earlier that night~

After walking tavros to his room and kissing him goodnight I walked to my room and laid on the bed pulling out the letters supposedly sent to me by Lucy before she passed. I thought about opening them before shoving them under my pillow not tonight it would only make me depressed. I soon dozed off into a sweet dream world within the confines of my think pan. A perfect world awaited me but the sound of glass shattering in the real world pulled me out of my daze. As my eyes slowly opened a dark man stood above me gun to my face.

"Get up your coming with us kid,"

I slowly rose and looked around the dark room another man stood in all black at the door. The man on my side pulled me up and began to drag me to the window. Urging me to climb out as I began to climb out someone knocked gently on the door.

"Gamzee are you ok? I heard something break. It's me Aradia im coming in ok?"

The door began to open and the man on my side turned to raise his gun to the unsuspecting girl. I swiftly turned and punched him as hard as I could knocking him back onto the bed running to the door I knocked down the man waiting for Aradia to come in and slammed the door on the her before she could see what was happening.

"MOTHERFUCKING RUN ARADIA DON'T MOTHERFUCKING COME IN HERE GO AWAY!"

I locked the door as the man by the door got up and pulled me away.

"GAMZEE? WHATS GOING ON LET ME IN! I CAN HELP GAMZEE!"

Aradia knocked frantically on the door as the man and I struggled with each other around the room bashing each other with any object we could get our hands on. The man pushed me down into the center of the room right at the foot of the bed. As he approached he raised his fist bringing it down with all his might onto the top of my head. I laid lifeless for a moment dazed as the rom around me spun somehow managing to get back onto my feet I turned to him grabbing hold of the man by the shoulders.

He smiled expecting me to not be able to do anything I quickly bashed his head on the foot of the bed and continued to ram his head into the hard marble footing until his body went limp. Letting him go he fell lifelessly to the ground still dazed I wobbled over to the door unlocking it.

"Aradia…im ok it's ok now everything is fine…"

Soft sobs where coming from the other side of the door I began to turn the nob when a cold piercing sensation hit my side. The man with the gun had awoken and rammed a knife deep into my waist. The man pulled me back to the window dragging my dazed body to the window tearing my jacket as he pulled me. It was cold and wet the man threw me out the window ripping off what was left of my jacket as he did. As I slid down the sloped roofing the man jumped out after me kicking me off the roof as I hit the gutter and into the arms of the men waiting below.

~present~

When I awoke the man sat in front of me still smiling grimly at me.

"You really gave us hell boy guess you didn't wana leave your prissy ll boyfriend huh,"

The man's smile soon turned into a wicked grin.

"You're gonna listen to me and listen to me well boy we know who you are and you know exactly what we want.."

The man paused for a moment and watched as I fiddled with the ropes keeping me binded to the chair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want your little red headed friend to die,"

At that moment a man from the other side of the only door tossed chair out into the room strapped to the chair was a small body in bloody torn clothing the second man dragged the chair and body to the center of the room right next to the other man before dismissing himself.

"What's wrong Makara you don't recognize your own friends? Here let me help you remember,"

The man stood and pulled off the burlap stack tied harshly around the small head of the skinny body.

It was Tristan…

Beaten bruised and bloody Tristan sat sobbing to himself until he looked up at me his pale blue eyes red burning with tears.

"Gam-z" Tristan sobbed even louder now the man with the gun grinned wickedly leaning down and licking tears off of Tristan's cheek.

"ill let you boys get reacquainted tell me when you're ready to give me what I want Makara,"

The man left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Gam-Z I swear I didn't tell them anything…~hic~ i-I wouldn't do that to you dude…G-Gam-Z w-whats g-g-g-oing on a-are they…~hic~….are they gonna kill us?..."

Tristan looked up at me tears rolling down him face..

"No they motherfucking aren't gonna kill us Tris I promise you everything is gonna be ok.."

~Gamzees prospective Past~

The infuriated words of Tavros' mother rang throughout my head like church bells. I was to never see Tavbro again….a sharp pain struck my chest as I lay lifelessly in the stiff white hospital bed. My newest best friend leaned against the wall and stared at me in what seemed to be a mix of pity disgust and concern. The gelled back blond let out a sigh and approached the bed pushing me over and laying down.

"Seriously bro you suck like this…."

I remained silent my voice unwilling to make itself known. Dirk sighed heavily again and smacked my forehead promptly as he turned onto his side to face me his face rested onto his propped up hand. Dirk silently began to smack my face repeatedly not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get real annoying. I tried to ignore the large hand attacking my cheek but as I let it progress the slaps got harder and harder.

"MOTHERFUCKER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL UP AND DOIN TO MY FACE BRO!"

I quickly sat up as I spoke turning awkwardly toward dirk who laid back down and ignored my sudden outburst all together.

"Bro….no homo just trying to get some emotion outa you…"

There was a pause until I faced forward and buried my head in my hands.

"Motherfuck…I must really be bad if your all up and trying to get me emotional and shit,"

"ironic isn't it?"

A smirk appeared on dirks face for only a moment until he sat up next to me and removed his shades he rubbed his eyelids gently and then looked at me revealing his astounding reddish pink irises.

"So bro what are you gonna do about this Tavros Bullshit?"

I thought long and hard for a few moments before deciding that tav's mother was right I couldn't see him anymore im a bad influence on him and no matter how much I try to change things will always be like this. A mess, I wandered around the room and began to stuff the few belongings I had in the hospital into a duffle bag. Dirk got up and quickly caught onto my intentions.

A low grumble of a sigh escaped the spikey haired blond man's mouth as he began to help me pack up.

"So where are we goin man?"

Dirk finally broke the silence as he handed me my deodorant and other various toiletries from the small bathroom. I looked up at him confused my brows furrowed as I shook my head lightly.

"WE aren't motherfucking goin anywhere bro," I responded bluntly and packed away the items he had handed me. I headed towards the door before a muscular arm cut into my path and blocked my way.

"Im not letting you just go off all by yourself bro not a chance in hell,"

I sighed lightly and nodded to dirk we made our escape from the hospital without being stopped by any of the nurses on our way to my bike.

"Kar shouldn't be home right now so we're gonna hit up the apartment for some money I've got stashed away,"

Dirk nodded and got onto the motorcycle with me within a matter of seconds we were off and down the street. Cars honked at us furiously as I raced past them upon reaching the janky apartment dirk followed me up the stairs and into the slightly grungy living room.

"Nice place you got here Gamzee fits you to a t'

Dirk tossed an empty faygo bottle at my head as I made my way down the short hall into my dark purple bedroom.

"Thanks motherfucker I find the place pretty motherfuckin homey,"

I grinned at dirk lazily as he sat on the worn down spring bed in the corner I pulled down a large shoe box form the top of my closet and turned quickly as dirk let out a surprised yelp. The sight was too much to handle as legs and arms flung around the bed the blond searched for something to pull himself up with as he had found the one stop in the entire bed that didn't have any support.

Dirk grumbled softly and finally gave up.

"Yes laugh it up Gamz this aint cool bro fuckin help a bro out?"

I chuckled once more at the sight of the masculine man before grabbing his hand and heaving him out of the bed frame. We sat on the floor together and began opening several letter from my father and began to pile hundred dollar bills in a pile.

"So this Is your dad huh..i didn't know you-"

"that doesn't matter I don't like motherfucking talking about my asshole of a father.."

Dirk nodded and began to count out how much I had in the pile as I put the empty envelopes back into the box.

"Bro that's a lot of fucking money you've got 2,500,"

I nodded and searched for a spot to put the money in the duffle bag.

"what's that?"

Dirk pulled out a cream colored envelop from the side of my bag and looked at the front.

"From Lucy?"

Dirks brow arched and handed the letter back to me.

"Looks important you should prolly read it bro,"

"Yea I will later," I quickly opened the envelope and stuffed the money inside before shoving it back into the bottom of the bag.

We walked back out of the apartment as dirk made his way to the bike I locked up and began to head toward him before stopping and turning back I slipped the key into the mail slot thinking silently to myself for a moment…."If I ever come back…Karkat's gonna kill me,"

Wanting to do nothing more than drown myself in my sorrows dirk and I headed for the nearest bar to our distaste it happened to be a strip club. We sat in silence ignoring the girls and idiots watching them only paying an attention to each other when we actually looked up from our drinks. Dirk had maybe two beers I on the other hand was not as smart as he I probably drank enough to drop a small horse. Dirk pulled me off the stool and took me outside to the side of the bar where we sat for a moment not talking but looking up at the starless sky.

"Where to now?"

I sighed deeply at the question not looking forward to actually having to deal with something just yet. When I noticed a hooded figure walking toward us.

"Shit please tell me this guy isn't gonna give us any trouble…"

I whispered under my breath but apparently loud enough for dirk to hear me. He stood and moved in front of me his expressionless face always had a way of showing his emotions intimidation just sort of radiated off him. The figure stopped a few step away from dirk now that he was closer the figure couldn't have been more than a child and it was. The figure looked up to dirk and smiled bright red fringe hanging down the kid's forehead.

"Dude looks like your friend can't handle his liquor," the boy giggled slightly before taking a seat across from me.

Completely ignoring the way dirk was glaring at him the boy pulled out a cigarette and lit it then offering one to dirk and me.

"what's a kid doing hanging around a strip club?" dirk asked leaning up against the wall behind me.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment taking a drag of the smoke the boy had given me. The memories of sneaking into clubs and bars after the accident filled my thinkpan and I laughed slightly. I waved my hand and smiled.

"Stupid motherfucking question bro,"

The boy laughed and dropped his hood to reveal the rest of his cherry red hair draping across his shoulders.

"Im actually just passing by I live up there," the boy pointed to hill off in the distance where a rather large old building stood in the moonlight.

"uhm are you sure there's no lights on?" dirk rubbed his temples the kids obviously had no idea where he was going.

"Yea im sure dude it's an abandoned hospital lots of people live there now," the boy laughed again looking up at dirk with large pale blue eyes.

"So you're homeless?"

The boy rolled his eyes and looked at dirk again

"Im not homeless dude I just told you I live up there,"

The boy pointed to the building on the hill again before standing up and brushing off his pants.

"I had better get going what are your names by the way?"

The boy stood in front of dirk looking up to him expectantly pride now radiating off the blond as he stated his name the boy laughed and told him his name sounded stupid. Dirk grumbled and ignored the kid. The red haired boy then turned to me smiling sweetly holding out his hand.

"Im Gamzee,"

I told the boys hand and shook it slightly

"Im Tristan it was nice meeting you two maybe I'll see ya round,"

Tristan then walked away pulling his hood back up dirk helped me to my feet and we walked over to my bike preparing to leave.

"Bro…."

Dirk pointed in the direction Tristan had just went you could barely make out Tristan's figure now in the darkness but it was apparent he wasn't alone five more figures now walked behind him following him.


	23. Chapter 21: New Friends

First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating the story in sooooooo long you see originally I had just gotten writers block and couldn't figure out how I was going to write the story the way I saw it in my head. However I quickly drowned myself in artwork (my main passion) and since have been working on filling my deviant with my newer more impressive pieces. But I got bored and I admit I was drinking and then this happened _

Anyway hope you enjoy!

Also id like to thank everyone who's reviewed, followed, or has just liked the story in general I really appreciate your support!

Chapter 21

New friends

~Tavros's Prospective~

The tall beautiful woman that was known as my mother screamed viciously at the men in uniform as they tried to explain the procedures that were to follow the incident. My mother would have no part of it she demanded that every officer be out looking for gamzee immediately but they simply wouldn't listen to her. Moments after the officers left our home my mother turned to everyone who stayed with us that night most of which were crying and holding each other trying desperately not to fall apart in this time of pure chaos. My mother looked at my straight in the eyes and gave a weak smile before standing up straight her brief moment of weakness gone as she began to spout orders to the maids and butlers.

The workers were in a panic collecting papers and starting fliers many of our live INS left and began to scour the streets looking for gamzee and any indication of what may have happened to him. Within moments mother had several private detectives on the phone and out looking for any clues as to who may have kidnapped gamzee.

My eyes were far from dry as tears fell off my brazen red cheeks Kanaya and rose sat on either side of my on the extravagant steps of the main stairs as we watched the workers scurry following orders. It didn't take long for everyone in our group to calm down enough to start helping several of us began making missing posters others wandered the streets going to Gamzee's secret spots in the event he may have escaped to one of them. Eridan sat on his phone from the moment he saw what had happened calling countless informants and putting his own men to work in the search. Dirk and Jake wandered around outside where looking to see if they could pick anything up that the police may have missed dirk explained to me that Jake was a skilled hunter and had immense tracking knowledge that if anyone could find out where they had taken gamzee he could do it. Sollux had disappeared earlier into my mother's study and was currently doing something on the computer every now and again pulling up weird windows that to my untrained eyes looked like something out of a matrix movie.

Eventually I calmed myself enough to start help making posters after about an hour and a half of our effort Sollux cried out for everyone to join him in the study.

"Guyth I think I may have found thomthing that could help," he stated as he walked back into the study waiting for us to follow as everyone piled into the study he set up a projector that had been sitting in the corner and began to tell us all of his findings.

"tho I don't know how many of uth know about gamzeeth past but ath im sure you all know hith houth burned down and hith mother ith dead, thinth he dothent talk about hith dad at all I don't know who all knowth who hith dad really ith…." Sollux stopped for a moment and glanced to karkat who nodded his head slighlt y and looked away as a response.

"I hacked into thom hothpital birth recordth and found the nameth of both gamz mom and dad while I wath looking into gamzeeth mom to thee if thee had any enimieth that might use gamz as a hostage I found thomthing very interething…." Sollux hit a button on the computer and shown an image up on the projector a small boy with his mother and father close to the boy and next to his mother stood an older woaman in a very simple outfit.

A small gasp escaped my mother's lips as she looked up at the image with what seemed to be horror stricen eyes.

"tav you may want to look at thith…." Sollux handed me the letters that he had found in Gamzee's room.

~Gamzee's prospective~

The men who took me and Tristan left us alone now in the dark dank room together. The beaten Tristan sobbed to himself heavy tears flowing down his pale skin.

"Gam-Z what are we gonna do?...who were those guys?!...I wana go home…..I wana find Claude…" Tristan's tears sped up as Claude's name slipped through his lips. Unwilling to let the small boy give up hope I managed to scoot my chair closer to his not without tearing at my wrists and ankles which were at the moment tightly wound into the wood frame of the simple seat. As I got closer to Tristan I laid my head on the boys thin frail shoulder and he laid his head on mine together we sat in the dark cold room alone scared and waiting to die…

~Gamzee's prospective past~

After dirk had pointed out the men following our new small figured friend we had no choice but to follow the boy and his now potential threat. Tristan began to cut though what looked like an abandoned cemetery when the men following him sprang into action. As one man leapt toward the small red head he pounced forward safely away from one of his five assailants. It was hard not to laugh but the way Tristan had jumped away from the man reminded me of the way Nepeta would play with her cats when she was a child. Dirk and I approached from the shadows went to Tristan's side quickly.

"What're you dudes doing here you're gonna get hurt go! I can handle myself!" Tristan argued as dirk and I took fighting stances on either side of the small boy.

"bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh kid calm down and let us blow off some steam would ya besides five on one is hardly fair," dirk spoke nonchalantly as he picked up a thick branch that had fallen from a nearby tree and began to use said branch as one of his many katana.

"Yea but its motherfucking hopeless now! Bad enough having to deal with one of these motherfuckers now they get the both of us shit im gonna feel sorry for whoevers gotta pay the motherfuckin hospital bills," avoiding oncoming attacks I fought back using my fists dirk and I held more of the fight to ourselves Tristan only attacking someone when he could safely get in and out of battle. When we had thought we had one the fight the men continued to stand back up and come at us for more. Slowly we were forced to backup.

"geez these assholes don't know when to motherfucking give up…" dirk and I took positions on either side of Tristan ensuring that in the worst case scenario we would be able to cover the boy and protect him from further harm.

"Lucky I don't have my damn sword….." dirk murmured to himself glancing between men from beneath his black anime shades.

As the men took one more step towards us Tristan took in a deep breath and let out a blood curling shriek calling out to someone named Claude. The men in front of us chuckled slightly as they approached again.

"no one's gonna help you now kid so hand over everything you guys have on you," the man in the center took another step forward but was cut off when a pure silver throwing knife landed at his feet. Grasping his face the man let out a shriek as blood poured out from between his fingers. From atop a nearby crypt a smartly dress male with chopped brown hair rushed forward several throwing knives in hand as he began to throw one after another in the direction of the men forcing them back until they ran away.

"CLAUDE!" Tristan cheer gleefully as the man turned to us.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play with strangers Tristan!"

The man smiled slightly and introduced himself as Claude Lolithic a former circus performer and current act at a nearby theater the man explained to dirk and myself later that he looked after every one who stays at the abandoned hospital Tristan being the only permanent resident aside from himself. After explaining my situation Claude gladly accepted me into the hospital where I was given a room and introduced to some of the regulars that stayed there from time to time. After much convincing dirk accepted that I'd be staying with them and agreed to watch out for Tavros in my time away. Days past and after quite a bit of begging Tristan convinced me to go to the zoo with him and Claude. As we wandered the zoo Tristan disappeared into the crowd.

"Bro kids as slippery as a snake I don't think we're ever gonna motherfucking find him!"

Claude huffed as he leaned against the railing to the lion pin.

"I can't believe that kid! Always running off when I specifically told him not to damn him…" as Claude went on he began to grumble to himself parent's took hold of their children and avoided the lion pin altogether to avoid the grumpy brunette.

"Don't you think lil bro can handle himself though I mean what he's like motherfuckin 18 now right?" I leaned up against the railing next to Claude our shoulders brushing together as he furrowed his brows and glanced over to me.

"I've watched over that kid since he was fifteen gam-z …..he's still so childish he can't look out for himself if im not there…. What I-"

I clapped my hands onto the man's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"You need to let him go a lil bit I mean dayum bro I aint never seen a motherfucker coddle a kid as much as you coddle him!" I smile at him but the look on the slightly older man's face said he was not happy with my interruption.

"Look I get it you have 'secret feeling for the red headed lil bro but-"

"WHAT I- I –I do not gam-z why w-would you even say….."

Claude stopped his rant as I looked at him with a 'really bro…really" face the brunettes eyes face to the ground as he began playing with the lapels on his vest.

"Ok fine whatever…."

I smiled to Claude and he smirked back rolling his eyes throwing my arm around his shoulders we continued to walk around the zoo until we couldn't anymore the smell of animal and sweaty human mixing in an unpleasant marriage had finally gotten to us and we simply COULD NOT TAKE IT…

As we met the front gate of the zoo we tried to scan the crowd for Tristan but failed Claude began to call out his name and wave his long white button up clad arm up in the air not really looking at anyone as he did so he called out a few times and soon Tristan's short red headed self-sprouted out of the crowd smiling playfully as he leapt toward Claude and spun past him skillfully.

"DUDES CMON! WE SHOULD GET SOME PIZZA!" Tristan smiled happily as he scampered about the gate and eventually to the bus stop.

As we sat on the bus Tristan began to rant about his adventures eventually mentioning a small boy named Tavros…

"What….."

"Tavros that was the dudes name why do you know him?" Tristan looked at me suspiciously and edged in closer to get a good look at my face I turned away from him and began to think to myself…how badly I wanted to go back home to lounge on the couch in the apartment annoying kk and every now and then chilling with the anime shaded strider….to see Tavbro….my head hung involuntarily Claude nudged Tristan and the two began to whisper to each other from the bench seat across from me. Tristan began to nod his head to Claude when the bus suddenly stopped and Tristan shot up as he began to walk down the aisle he stopped pivoted and leapt over the bench in front of where Claude sat.

With his hands on the top of the seat the feline like boy held himself up like an experienced gymnast and pressed deeply into the older male. A smile crept onto my face as I began to woot at the two almost as soon as it happened Tristan pushed himself off again and ran… no sprinted out of the bus and didn't stop sprinting until he reached wherever it was he was going…

Claude sat in utter disbelief as I crept over beside him…

"So my choppy haired bro let's talk about motherfucking miracles shall we?" the grin on my face wouldn't recede as I watched the dumbfounded man begin to blush a pale pink.

"Ok…..so yea…..not a kid…."

Boisterous laughter erupted on the bus as we road just a little bit further to the nearest pizza place. Claude ordered the pizza as I stood outside and smoked one of my minty cigarettes. Tavros was ok he was a little depressed from what I heard but he was fine…. And dirk even took him out to get his mind off things so that great…..a deep sigh escaped me as Claude crept up behind me pizza in hand.

"Hey Gamzee….lets go home…"

I nodded my head and began to follow him home as we began to get closer to the hospital I noticed a brighter light than usually resonating from Claude's room the same room that he and Tristan shared every other night.

Claude guided us around the hospital and to his window.

"I kinda feel bad for this but I think tonight should be about the three of us so lets just avoid sharing for now…." His chocolate eyes shut tight and he looked to the stars above us.

"Just for tonight,"

He tapped lightly on the window and it open quickly Tristan's torso shot out as he pointed his head to the sky.

"ROMEO OH ROMEO WHERE FOR ART THOU ROMEO FOR…..uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Tristan instantly deadpanned and hung his head.

"Man I was gonna be so cool too I was going through your stupid book collection dude and I thought it would be so fucking funny….man stupid Shakespeare…"

Claude shook his head and handed the pizzas to Tristan as he climbed in thought the window. I crawled in after him and paused to stare in awe as I stood on the other side. As if I was Alice and had just walked into wonderland. I'd been in Claude's room before but never like this the props around his room were covered in costumes and other oddities the colored lanterns that hung on the wall now hung all across the ceiling with dozens of candles lit around the room the jewels and sequins shimmed in the candle light as the colored lanterns gave enough color to make the room look…magical. Tristan opened up the pizza and sat in front of a small round table in the middle of the room.

"C'mon Gam-Z it's a party dude!" he smiled sweetly in my direction as Claude gathered some glasses from an old left over filing cabinet and set them out of the table. Tristan shot up and gathered a fruit punch soda from under several blanket on one side of the room while Claude went to the opposite side and unlocked a trunk he uses in one of his magic acts. From the trunk he removed a bottle of whiskey and returned to the table.

"Well Gamzee you know what time it is right…."

The mysterious looking brunette looked up at me from behind his eyelashes.

"Uhhhh well I don't all up and motherfucking know bro uhhhh….adventure time?" I smiled and rubbed the back of my head as I walked over slowly taking my seat in the large extravagant run down thrown like chair.

Tristan smiled deviously and shot up throwing his arms in the air.

"DRUNKEN TALK TIME"

He shouted before sitting back down and munching on a piece of pizza again.

"Yea and do you know what that means Tristan?" Claude smiled in the boy's direction.

"URG are you serious Claude im eighteen don't you think it would b-"Tristan was cut off as Claude gave Tristan 'that look'

Everyone in the hospital knew the many looks of Claude. For myself he tended to roll his eyes and shake his head for others he simply looked displeased but with Tristan he looked at the smaller male in a downward gaze with a mix between a pout and a smile. His chocolate eyes looked deeply into Tristan's icy blue orbs and all was said. Anyone who has seen this interaction between the two always felt slightly dirty afterwards feeling as if they just witnessed the most private of moments between two lovers.

Tristan sighs before giving Claude his best huffy face.

"FINE!" Tristan shot up and nearly sprinted to the door but Claude was quickly by his side holding the door open and blocking my vision of the two with it.

The two spoke quietly between each other and soon Tristan's thin pale arms were around Claude's sleek shoulders the shock on the elders face quickly dispersed as he delved deeper into the kiss himself. I smiled in the direction of the two but looked away to give the two their moment digging into the pizza and whisky that Claude so generously decided to share. After my first piece and half a drink Claude came back to his seat and sat down across from me .

"So….boys…."

"Yup bro motherfucking boys and their small frames tiny hands and no legs,"

I clapped a hand against my mouth and looked at Claude wide eyed but he simple took a sip of his drink and cocked an eyebrow to me.

"Tavros…?"

….my hand dropped to my side as I smiled sadly to my new friend.

"Tavros…"

As we clinked out glasses together Tristan barged in looking in from the door.

"BY THE WAY DUDE I TOLD TAVROS THAT I EVER RAN INTO HIS FRIEND ID GIVE HIM A MESSAGE!"

Tristan yelled even though he was close enough to simply speak.

A sweet smile graced Tristan's plump lips "he says he misses you,"

Disappearing behind the door again silence fell between Claude and me. Slowly but surely Claude crept closer to me wrapping his lean armed around me as rivers flowed quietly down my painted surface. As time passed my friendship between the two troubled lovers became deeper and soon the two were like brother to me we were family them and everyone else in the hospital we all looked out for each other. Life was beginning to come to a simple steady state Tristan would hang out with me while Claude worked sometimes id catch Tristan practicing gymnastics out in the yard and id teach him a few fighting moves and he teach me a few of his tricks. Tristan would confide in me his plans to seduce the older brunette and often asked for my help with his plans. Claude walked into my room one day after one of Tristan's fail plans and confronted me about my part in the operation.

"Bro you need to lighten up I mean when is the last time a cute lil bro tried to seduce you,"

I smiled to him happily as he opened his thin pale lips to comment I interrupted him again to clarify.

"That wasn't the lil bro,"

Claude shut up instantly and looked away his trademark pale pink blush spreading across his olive skin.

"Exactly! Dude it's a motherfucking miracle and honestly you should all up and steal that shit up before someone else does cuz face it lil bro's a cute kid and he won't be all over you forever bro," I guided him in his mistakes the best I could but ultimately I was busy with my own things to pay way too much attention trying to get Claude to accept trists feelings.

"Uh…sooo what you up to…" Claude gazed at the floor as he tried to ignore the nagging in the back of his head.

"eh you know bro just sorting though some motherfucking shit trying to all up and organize this hive," giving Claude a toothy grin he picked up some papers from the floor and analyzed them before handing them off to me.

"dude those look important you should hurry and read em I mean shit I've never had a classy letter like that sent to me before and let's face it gam im way-y classier than you are," Claude smiled as he left the room and to my own devices.

Peering down to my hand at the papers I realized that these were the letters Lucy has given to me. Cracking the first one open I began to read them….Tavros take care thank you…..father? Mother? What was she going on about as I continued to read the letter my eyes grew larger until I reached the end….slim tears began to creep up on me and slip down my cheeks gripping tight the letters I ran to Tristan and from him he took me to Claude where we sat in their room and drank ate and ultimately confessed our deepest darkest thoughts to each other from the day I got there the two men welcomed me with open arms treated me like family and invited me in on their "Drunk Talk" from day one these two took care of me.

And look….

Look how I repay Claude

Look how I take care of Trist

How I've ruined everything

With a name….

A name that strikes fear

That carries power

I am

Gamzee Makara

As I sit in this chair tried up

Across from my new friend

My slim red headed trickster

I realize exactly why it was

I ran in the first place.


	24. Chapter 22: Family and Magicians

Chapter 22:

Grandparents, Family and Magicians

"Lucy is Gamzee's grandmother…" the words escaped my lips in a whisper as I read over the letters again. The first one told gamzee how proud she was of him for growing up such a strong man and that he really should wash his mouth out with soap for cursing so much. She spoke of how happy she was that she was able to see him again after all those years of not getting to be near him. The second letter was about me….Lucy had written gamzee explaining my feelings toward him and how she looked at me as she did him when he was young. Lucy asked that gamzee take good care of me and that everything would work itself out in time if he was patient enough.

The room was silent as we all took in the letters that is until my father came home…

Walking in his brows furrowed and scowl in place he demanded to know what has going on.

"We were having a party dear Tavros all his friends Gamzee wa-"my mother was cut off as my father began to knock over stacks of missing posters.

"I thought we agreed he would not be around Tavros anymore!" he shouted looking completely displeased

"Honey calm down he's not a bad man he-"once again cut off my mother crossed he arms and rolled her eyes as my father went on yet again.

And then it happened just a bit a small slip of the tongue…

"I told them not to let him near the house," my father huffed as he took a seat

"What?" I looked over to him eyes wide with horror

"Please tell me I did not hear that from you….." my mother looked like pure wrath in that moment

Sighing my father's eyes furrowed deeper beginning to look ashamed.

"calm down ok nothing is wrong I didn't want him around you or the house so I hired some men to keep an eye on the house to see if he ever came by," my father walked over to a small bar in the corner of the room and poured himself a drink.

"im sure your friend is fine son just let it go," he smiled kindly…

Kindly as if he'd done nothing wrong my blood began to boil trying to contain myself I stood slowly from my chair and walked over to a large evidence box by the detectives.

"Kid you can't go through that! And sir we're going to need the names of the men you hired," the detective went back to scribbling on his clip board when he wasn't looking at me I dug though the evidence box ignoring the people telling me to stop when they finally noticed. Taking a large evidence bag from the box I pulled out its contents and walked over to my father.

"Forget about it…"

I whispered softly to myself the eyes of my friends bore into my back as I stood there. The blood rushing though my veins become hotter pumping faster as I gripped the fabric in my fist. My knuckles turned white as hot tears poured like waterfalls down my lightly tanned cheeks.

"FORGET ABOUT IT!?" I screamed clutching the fabric tighter to my chest.

"Tavros," Eridan whispered to me stepping closer Aradia rose and Kanaya close behind him.

"LOOK!" I threw the fabric at him hitting him in the face as he pulled it off himself inspecting it for himself he dropped it to the ground screaming in terror as he fell to his knees and crawled backwards away from the blood covered purple jacket.

"TELL ME TO FORGET ABOUT IT AGAIN! AND ITS BOYFRIEND!"

I screamed trembling knees giving way underneath me instantly Eridan and the girls where there by my side holding me up. Dark stares pointed to my father from every one of my friends my mother stood motionless and silent next to one of the tables in the large room.

"I-I never meant for them to go t-that far th-this wasn't supposed to happen," my father spoke trembling himself as he stared at the blood stained jacket.

My mother glided across the room her stride silent on the marble floor even in her heels. A loud clash broke the silence my mothers hand held in the air as swift as a vipers strike my mother struck my father. Looking up at her with wide eyes pain and horror deep within them.

"if he's dead it will be on you," she spoke emotionlessly walking away from him as she did so her stride made noise this time a sound of determination as she slammed her hands on the table.

"MA' AM!" one of the live ins ran into the room and right to my mother's side.

"We just receive a call Madam they've made demands.." the live in handed a sheet of paper to my mother and stood nervously beside her.

"a kidnapping then" one of the detectives walked over and took the paper from my mother's grasp.

"Hello again Mr. Makara So Happy to See your son Again

We're Taking Good Care Of Him as always and I have to admit Im Surprised

We never would have guessed we'd run into your son while

On the job

You know what we want so do hurry and call back," the detective spoke aloud before rushing off to speak with his men.

"M-Makara?" my father trembled deeper his eyes darting on the floor as he thought to himself.

"But that's..."

"The Name of the man who signs your paycheck," a deep voice came from the door way.

A large man in an expensive suit stood in the doorway next to a tall slender young man both wore face paint similar to Gamzee's and had the same wild black manes. The large man stepped into the room and went to my mother holding out one of his large hands the other placed firmly on a sleek black cane. Placing her hand in his the male brought it to his lips and pecked it bowing his head politely before standing tall once again…extremely tall…..like world's tallest man tall…. The slender yet muscular young male came over towards me a bandana wrapped around his mouth his eyes seemed happy though. He brought his hands up to my face and crushed them against my cheeks giving me the most awkward eskimo kisses ever. A soft chuckle could be heard from deep within his chest he motioned in front of his bandana a smiley face.

"Huh u-uh w-what?" small tears fell down my cheeks still but I was to focused on the new men to think of anything at the moment.

The younger man began to move his hands swiftly in all directions with a number of different gestures before stopping and looking a bit sad or maybe simply displeased.

"Oh," Aradia spoke up from behind me creeping closer and hovering over me she made a hand gesture and the young man repeated what he had just done.

"My Name is Kurloz Makara im Gamzee's older brother it's a pleasure to meet you Tavros!" Aradia began translating for the man as he continued to make hand signs.

"Gamzee and I don't really speak much well….write but he's told me a few things about you and warned me that if I was to ever meet you I should explain myself before being around you without this cursed bandana," Aradia continued her voice never once faltering staying with the flow as the man now named Kurloz explained.

"a Long time ago the men that took my brother had taken me I escaped thanks to my friends but I didn't come out in one piece…you see I have night terrors and while I was sleeping during one of the night I was captured I began to scream and scream and scream the men then cut out my tongue and sewed my mouth shut," Aradia became quiet at the end bowing her head.

The young man then untied the bandana and balled it up inside his fist revealing the neatly sewn stitches over his full lips. My brows furrowed as I looked at him moving my gaze to his eyes.

"please don't be scared of me im only here to help find my little brother I promise that everything will be ok Gamzee's strong and he knows how to handle himself around these guys," Kurloz placed a large lean hand on my shoulder and smiled before pulling me into his chest and giving me a tight hug.

"That's right we're here to find my son how has the search been so far?" the older man apparently Gamzee's father spoke looking around the room for any who would answer the terrifying man.

My mother went to the man's side and guided him to her desk where she'd been gathering what everyone's pieced together so far.

Kurloz sat Indian style next to the fireplace and texted on his phone to god knows who every now and then moving to my mother and his father to sign something to them they would then scribble it down and he would continue to text whomever he was talking to.

Time passed into the early hours of morning I couldn't sit still any longer I stood to leave the room leaving everyone to their own devices I walked up to my bedroom and to the balcony I found gamzee on the other day. Sitting in place of where he was I began to cry softly to myself trying desperately to get ahold of myself. As I cried a large heavy fabric was placed on top of me crawling out from beneath it and looking up hot tears blurring my vision Gamzee's father stood above me holding out one of his large hands.

"Crying won't get him back," his deep voice was soft even if his face was harsh.

Taking his hand he pulled me to my feet swiftly. And leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"I want you to realize this now I never have and never will think ill of my son, he was a good boy and he's a good man even if he thinks badly of me," the large man look down at his feet as he spoke his black wingtip shoes seemingly interesting at the moment.

"I did what I did all those years ago because I had already lost my wife to her illness and the thought that she would do something to endanger my children again drove me mad I only meant to protect him I never meant to cause him so much pain," he paused for a moment looking down at me.

I opened my mouth to tell him that gamzee might forgive him if he would explain himself but the large man placed a finger to his own lips and with that I kept quiet.

"I've heard bits and pieces of your relationship from Kurloz and I know how deeply my son feels for you I know that things between my son and I may never be fixed and I can live with that but I ask that you see if he won't try spending more time with his brother I know Kurloz misses him," I nodded my head as the man finished he nod back and made for the door his dark purple dress shirt slightly wet from the snow.

He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder.

"And for future reference boy…you have my blessing,"

With that he disappeared into the house leaving me to stumble over his last words.

I spent another five minutes out on the balcony before seeing someone running toward the house squinting my eyes I took note of the long choppy hair and white shirt under a vest I stood thinking he was simply running down the street until he leapt over the wall to the mansion and toward the front door.

Quickly I ran inside and down the stairs thinking that the intruder was here to cause harm to my friends and family or even and Kurloz. Running down the steps a commotion outside could be heard my mother and father stood in the door way of the room everyone was in the large arch giving everyone room to see who would come through that door. Panicking as the knob turned I grabbed a broom form the hands of one of the maids and rushed towards the door. As it opened a man with brunette hair rushed in.

"TAV- OH MY GOD!" the man screamed as I swung the broom stick as hard as I could in his direction the man quickly slid beneath the attack and skid across the floor turning onto his knees he held his hands up.

"STOP STOP STOP IM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU!" the man panicked as he spun around in circles looking for something or someone.

"Claude?" Dirk spoke up from the door way stepping toward the brunette.

"DIRK!" the brunette rush toward him gripping tight the striders shirt with panic.

"GAM-Z AND TRISTAN THEY TOOK THEM BUT I FOUND THEM SO WE HAVE TO GO WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" The brunette pulled on dirks arm as he spoke quickly headed for the door.

"You found gamzee…"


	25. Chapter 23: Knives, Words and Lipstick

I'm not going to be writing in this much, uhhh...sorry..., i just recently got a tablet and have started like 3 other stories that keep jumping around in my mind i will say however this story is almost DONE. I'm gonna say four chapters to go . maybe less...I'm almost sad to see it go since this is the first fan-fiction I've written and posted.

anyway yea got a tablet, working on fan-art and such

so semi-permanent hiatus like thing going down with this here

story... .

ill get to it when i can find the proper drive

cause its prolly gonna take me like 4 days to write one chapter of whats going to happen next .

if you want check out my deviant or my tumblr.

Later Cuties~

-MisT

* * *

><p>"Quiet down boy and explain what's happening," Mr. Makara stepped forward to the disheveled brunette.<p>

As the thin man turned to Mr. Makara his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You…. Your Gam-Z's pop?" the dangerous look in the new man's eyes hinted of murderous intent.

"That I am and if I may inquire WHO THE HELL ARE YOU," Mr. Makara countered the younger male with a murderous look of his own nearly everyone in the room took a sub-conscious step backwards except for the brunette.

Without warning the brunette lunged toward the eldest Makara and swung violently at the elder with various blades held between each of his fingers. Nearly everyone in the building gasped as the two began to dance about the main hall the elder simply side stepping away from the furious young man.

The Brunette began to move differently in the midst of his furious rage sliding on the cold marble ground to move in throwing his blades expertly at Mr. Makara. Though the older man was light on his feet for his age he wasn't able to dodge his way out of that attack three large throwing knives where on their path to make a flesh sheath out of Mr. Makara.

Three loud shots broke the unintentional silence of the room. The knives fell askew from the path and now lay on the ground making a harsh clattering sound as the skidded across the room away from their owner. Everyone turned with wide eyes to Jake English who held on his face the brightest heartwarming smile anyone could imagine.

"im quiet sorry gents jolly good show but I believe there are more pressing matters to attend to at the moment," English tilted his head to the side holstering his guns inside his thick vest perfectly concealing them.

"TAVROS!" my mother yelled from her place on the sidelines.

"Uh….um y-yes m-mother," my eyes widen as I stared blankly into the face of my furious mother.

Her face softened as her brows furrowed.

"How on earth did you get mixed up with so many strong people I swear I don't think this house has ever been so lively!" she smiled brightly as she gliding across the room to the misplaced throwing knives. Taking them up she turned elegantly back to the young man who was sprawled out on the ground across the room from sliding across the room. In a swift movement mother threw the knives back to the man with enough force that he barely caught them one nearly catching him between the eyes as he held it between his hands.

"Heh I learned that from a commercial I did in my younger year's heh still got it!" she gleamed laughing whole heartedly. My heart pounding in my chest at the sight before me.

"uh….WAIT TAVROS!" the brunette jumped to his feet completely disregarding the brutal attack the older yet beautiful woman had just sent his way.

Rushing up to me and placing his hands on my shoulder the male began to shake me slightly his eyes wide with excitement.

"YOU?! YOUR TAVROS!?"

"Y-Y-YES! Who a-are you!" I shook slightly in the grasp of the tall brunette.

He paused staring blankly at me his shaking stopped his hands falling to his sides.

"My im so sorry my manners must have gotten lost in all the dismay, Im Claude Gam-Z has been staying with Tristan and I along with all the other residents in the hospital while he's been away," The man bowed slightly before shooting up again

"TRISTAN!" his eyes wide he ran back to dirks side.

"We have to go they've got them in an old barn just outside the city in dead man's woods!" Claude began to pull on dirks arm leading him toward the door.

"Wait just a minute there boy!" my mother yelled her hands on her hips

"Just where did you get this information and who is Tristan?!"

She demanded the murderous intend that once filled both Claude and Mr. Makara's eyes seemingly transferred in that moment to my mother and combined to create a look that could truly kill.

Claude shrunk in her gaze gazing innocently to the older woman.

"Tristan…is my sort of boyfriend….a-and friend to gam-z they…they didn't cover their tracks as well when they took Trist...So…I just followed their trail…I tried going to the police but they won't listen to me…because im homeless so….I….had no one else to turn too…." The man turned back to dirk that nodded and adjusted his katana.

The two made their way to the door Jake following behind them their steps echoed on the marble ground. With every step the three took my heart dropped in my chest. We know where he is…we can get him back…

"Im going too…" the words glided out of my mouth before I could think the three stopped and stared at me with dumbfounded looks well all but dirk he looked well….like dirk…

"No way in heeeeeellllll," my mother spoke cocking one brow inquisitively.

I turned to her looking her in the eyes

"I Have to uh….go mom…." I turned back to the others and began to move toward them only to be stopped by my mother's yelling her words blending together completely incomprehensible.

"uuuuuuuh…..what…." It was my turn now to deadpan the furious expression on my mother's elegant face as it redden with anger her mouth opened to repeat herself but before she could Karkat moved in front of her.

"Look I don't give a fuck what happens to these little shit stains but Gamzee's in trouble and I won't sit idly by while my best friends in danger there's no time for some affectionate spiel between mother and son right now when those two douche bags and in danger you don't want your son to go I get that but do you really thing you're gonna stop him? I mean look at the little fucker he's broken and as much as I hate to admit it I sort of think he should go but you don't have to worry your little overly painted high cheek boned face over it," Karkat moved his hands up the back of his shirt pulling out from behind him two small scythes the kinds farmers would use to harvest grain and held them up in a very intimidating manner.

"You said it yourself we're strong the kids gonna be fine we'll keep him safe," Karkat waited expectantly for my mother's reply.

"YEAH!" john cried rushing to Karkat's side pulling from his pocket a small funny looking toy hammer that grow in his hand as he pressed a button on the side of it.

"We'll protect Tavros! And get gamzee back!" he smiled brightly to my mother as he rested a slender arm around Karkat.

"But…." My mother looked down brows furrowed as she contemplated.

"wwevve got their backs wwe wwont let anything happen to them miss Nitram," Eridan interjected stepping forward and joined the rally.

"therth nothing to worry about," Sollux joined his lover in the group of those who were going.

"hm perhaps if someone more level headed and mature went then you'd feel better about this little expedition," Kanaya stepped forward Rose and Aradia joining her.

"If you're going I will as well," rose smiled wickedly to her girlfriend whom smiled back.

"I will also join you…." Aradia spoke in her quiet monotone like delicate voice.

"But girls…." My mother looked pained as the three girls smiled brightly.

Kanaya began to reapply her lipstick as rose and Aradia pulled out their own weapons. Rose twirling two needles in her hands as Aradia played with a whip that she had been using as a belt before.

After her lipstick was reapplied Kanaya pressed a button on the bottom of her lipstick and it silently reformed in her hands to a chainsaw.

"What…the…." My mother stood dumbfounded at the sight before her.

"Equius is good for more than just prosthetic legs Miss Nitram," Kanaya smiled pressing a button on the handle of her weapon Turing it back into a simple lipstick container.

Defeated my mother sighted and smiled sadly to the group of friend whom had volunteered their services.

"Be safe everyone we will meet up with you soon I'll bring the police with us as well…." She then retreated to her study with a deadly determined look hiding deep within her eyes.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Mr. Makara broke the silence as Kurloz made his way to my side taking my hand and smiling from behind his stitches.

Together our group set off to get gamzee and Tristan from their captive state.

Some of us might get hurt.

Some of us…could even die…..

But one way or another….

With was happening.

This is it….

Tonight together

We would fight

For each other

And together

We will win.


End file.
